Isabella Marie Swan Volturi The Fourth Ruler
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Bella is the fourth ruler of the vampire world - Full summery inside... OOC Ra:T
1. Summary

**A/N: I thought I would do some random story of Bella being the 4****th**** ruler of the vampire world. **

**Summery **

Isabella Marie Swan Volturi is the sister of the three kings Aro, Marcus and Caius. She can behold any power she wished and the true ruler of the vampires before Aro takes her spot when she leaves to travel the world. In the year 2009 does she only decides to become her original 18 year old human self and falls in love with Edward.

Only after 300 years on the day of her vampiric birth and the day he left does she return home.

What will happen when Edward finds out who Bella really was?


	2. Memories

**A/N: Okay heres the first chapter, these wont be very long chapters. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I sat in the feeding chamber waiting for Heidi to bring in our meal, I started snapping my fingers watching the little sparks fly off from the friction. I wish there was something to do to kill the time, maybe a vampire who needs to be eliminated or maybe a new vampire to come for a visit.

"Dear sister what has gotten you so deep in thought?" I looked towards my brother who was looking at me with concern, as was Caius. I could feel Marcus's gaze upon the back of my head.

"I'm sorry brother for your worry, I have merely been thinking of how bored I am. I haven't had any fun since…" I trailed off and looked at Marcus, deep sadness rolled off of him in waves and I felt the guilt form a lump in my throat.

"Oh Marcus brother, I am sorry for mentioning. Please do not be sad, remember the good times that you and dear Didyme shared." His eyes filled with unshed tears yet he smiled and gave me a small nod before staring back into space.

"Isabella dear would you play us something happy before dinner arrives dear sister" I sighed and clapped my hands bringing up the illusion of the ball 1500 years ago. I sat back in silence as my brothers watched on, I never liked this day. You see it was the day my dear sister Didyme died and I wasn't fast enough.

_Memory, _

_Volterra was having a ball to celebrate my 1500 birthday and all was in cheer, I was dancing with a young vampire from the French coven. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw my dear brother with his wife Didyme, he is always so happy when they were together. _

_As the dance ended I said my goodbye to my dance partner for the song and sat down on my thrown watching the couples dance and laugh as they enjoyed the festivities. The smile that graced my lips as I watched them having fun always brought pleasure to me, I enjoyed people being happy. _

"_Oh Isabella my sweet sister, why are you here and not dancing" I jumped at the sound of my brothers voice, I turned and looked at Marcus who was sitting next to me with a smile, I could see the love and happiness roll off him in waves. _

"_Oh Marcus, you gave me a fright" I scolded him and he chuckled. _

"_I finally got one on you Isabella, now dear sister Didyme, Sulpicia and Athenodora wish to speak to you in the gardens." I kissed him on the cheek and skipped out to the gardens, I smiled when I saw my three sisters sitting on the stone seats amongst the roses. _

"_Ah there you are Isabella, we were wondering when you would arrive dear sister" Didyme giggled. _

"_Yes, we were worried Marcus stole you from us" Sulpicia giggled afterwards. _

"_Now, now sisters lets get one with what we called her here for" Athenodora said with a smile, I gave here a small smile as I sat next to her on one of the two seats. _

"_Yes, yes sister. Isabella we called you here to give you a gift from each of us." I looked at Sulpicia confused. _

"_I thought I already got gifts from you all" the looked at each other and frowned. _

"_No bell they were from your brothers, now this is from myself" Didyme giggled and handed me a yellow package; I shook my head at the colour. Didyme was always obsessed with yellow, always saying 'Isabella, yellow is a happy colour'. I ripped open the paper and found a small golden locket, I knew this locket it was Didyme's and Aro's mothers. _

"_Mey I can not accept this, it is your mothers." I said trying to hand it back to her, but she already had it around my neck. _

"_Dear sister, I wanted you to have this. You are my best friend and it looks better on you then me" she smiled and I sighed in resignation. _

"_thank you sister, I will never take it off" I gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down, Athenodora passed me a green package like Didyme with a smile. _

_I ripped open the package and gasped, it was a beautiful ruby ring shaped like a rose, I looked on the band and smiled 'happy 1500__th__ birthday bell' was inscribed on the gold band. _

"_I love it Dora, it is wonderful" I kissed her cheek and turned to see Sulpicia holding out an aqua coloured package. _

_Like Didyme's and Athenodoras I ripped the package open and gasped at the bracelets beauty, it was a god and silver chain wrapped around each other like a vine with sapphire diamonds. _

"_I love it Pica it's amazing, I love all your gifts" I kissed her check and placed the ring and the bracelet on. _

"_We're glad you love them, now you better go back to your ball. If you will excuse us we would love to sit here for a while" I smiled and gave them all a hug and kiss before leaving the garden. _

_I danced all the way back to the ball room where I could hear people still laughing and dancing to the music, I could hear Marcus's laugh as Aro told him a joke from a nomad vampire. As I opened the door with a smile I froze. _

_End._

I clapped my hands again and the memory disappeared, my brothers were looking at it in awe even Marcus seemed happy; they have never seen that memory before. But I did stop it at when I froze because they do not need to see or hear what happened afterward.

"_Now through those doors is the dining hall" _I sighed as I heard Heidi talking to the 'guests' and removed my hood from my face. Every vampire in the room stood still as statues bar my brothers as the door opened and the people flooded in before Heidi closed them again. I stood up with a smile and my hands raised in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome all to Volterra!" I sung before the screaming started, I growled and pounced on a girl who looked to be in her late twenties. As I drunk her essence away I finished off the memory.

_Memory, _

_The most terrifying scream filled the air and the room suddenly went quite, I pushed my shield out and found Didyme's light in the garden with 15 others. My hands gripped the door tightly that splinters and dust fell to the ground as I roared in rage before exiting the room again. _

_I ran down the hallway in a blinding speed to the garden, I growled as I saw 15 newborns around and tear apart my sister. I lifted my hands to kill them but it was too late, my dear sister was thrown into the fire and I knew that it was my fault, I failed Didyme and I failed Marcus. I heard his heartbreaking sob as I tore each newborn bar one in a rage, the girl was named Lucia she was part of the Romanian coven. They were to kill me but they never got told of my description so they thought Didyme was me. I killed her quickly after I got my information and teleported the ashes back to Romania. _

_When I turned I saw Marcus on his knees sobbing where a pile of ashes now lay, I could feel the anger and grief roll off him waves. I stood aside letting tears fall from my eyes and allowed Marcus to do so as well. _

_End. _

I came out of my memory with every vampire in the room looking at me with worry, I saw that I was the only one left with a human in my hands and I still had my mouth connected to her neck. As I looked at Marcus I dropped the carcass and ran over to him and dropped onto my knees begging.

"Please brother forgives me, I couldn't get there in time… please brother it was my fault, and the Romanians sent them to kill me. Please do it, I can't bare the fact it is my fault that mey is dead." I begged and I heard everyone in the room gasp, the loudest was Marcus.

"Isabella, dear sister I will not take your life. Didyme's death was not your fault, it was the Romanians." I felt his arms wrap around me as I sobbed into my hands, I still can hear her scream.

"I'm sorry brother" I whispered into his shoulder, he kissed my forehead and sat me on my thrown.

"It is okay sister, now Gennie has given us word that there is a vampire here who wishes to see us." I nodded to him a placed my hood on over my face.

"Bring him in" I yelled, I heard the doors open and when I did I looked up to see a man with golden hair and strange gold eyes.

"Welcome to Volterra, I am Isabella and these are my brothers Marcus, Aro and Caius" I said with a smile.

"Greetings, I am Carlisle Cullen" the man said and I knew from the colour of his soul that he was going to be a great vampire.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think?**

**Ellie**


	3. 230 years to go then 134 years after

**A/N: Okay heres the second chapter :) I'm sorry to the White Wolf Legend Fans I'm currently on Writers block for that story. I have a plot but I just don't know how to write it out. **

* * *

_Previously,_

"_I'm sorry brother" I whispered into his shoulder, he kissed my forehead and sat me on my thrown. _

"_It is okay sister, now Gennie has given us word that there is a vampire here who wishes to see us." I nodded to him a placed my hood on over my face. _

"_Bring him in" I yelled, I heard the doors open and when I did I looked up to see a man with golden hair and strange gold eyes. _

"_Welcome to Volterra, I am Isabella and these are my brothers Marcus, Aro and Caius" I said with a smile. _

"_Greetings, I am Carlisle Cullen" the man said and I knew from the colour of his soul that he was going to be a great vampire. _

* * *

**Bella POV 2**

"Well hello Carlisle Cullen, what is the pleasure of this visit?" my brother Aro said pleasantly, I sat back in my thrown and sighed. Well at least there is something to do, I looked into Carlisle's eyes and gasped. So much pain was held behind his kind face and strange golden eyes.

"What is it sister? What did you see?" Aro asked worriedly, I let my shield down and touched his hand to show him, once he was done the cloud of memories cleared from my eyes.

"A suicidal vampire and one who wishes to be a doctor too? I have never heard of such things, it is preposterous and to go against your own kind is unspeakable" I sat up straight then and looked at my brother who's face held disgust as did Caius'.

"What do you mean by preposterous and unspeakable brother, if he wishes to be a doctor then so be it and if he wishes to be vegetarian then so be it. What has gotten into you brothers? He is a guest and you are thinking him of forcing him into our lifestyle for what? If I remember correctly Aro you wished to be a doctor when we were little too and Caius a teacher, you have no right to judge dear Carlisle" I hissed, I felt smugness come from Marcus along with pride too and appreciation from Carlisle.

"Isabella has a point brothers, now listen to your big sister" Marcus laughed out as I giggled. As my brothers look to be 30 I am only 18 I was changed way before them, they nodded quickly and apologised to dear Carlisle.

"Thank you Miss Isabella, you are the first to accept what I am" I whipped my head around to Carlisle who was emitting deep sadness. I stood up and walked forward to Carlisle and hugged him, my brothers gasped at the movement. If I showed affection towards someone new that meant I could trust them and there fore my brothers would too.

"Please Carlisle call me bell" I smiled and took my hood down; I saw Carlisle's eyes widen in surprise. I cleared my throat and he ducked his head down embarrassed, my brothers chuckled.

"I'm sorry for staring Isabella, I didn't expect you to be so young." He whispered and I laughed.

"Ah yes, you weren't realising that the feared Isabella volturi to be only 18" I giggled and he nodded with a small smile before I frowned and he suddenly gulped and stood back emitting fear, _oh I have upset her, I hope she wont hurt me… _I heard Carlisle thought and I laughed.

"Of course I won't hurt you Carlisle, I was angry cause you called me Isabella. Family call me bell and I told you to call me bell yet you called me Isabella, my brothers are an exception they don't like to be informal." I said with an exaggerating sigh at the end, Carlisle laughed as my brothers groaned.

"I'm sorry for my formalness Bell" Carlisle laughed and I giggled along.

"Right now let's get to business, what brought you to the volturi dear friend?" I smiled while sitting back down on my thrown.

"Well I came across a nomad who pointed me here saying that you were royalty and can help, I wanted to learn about the vampire world and since I don't know who my sire is I wanted to know if there are laws to our kind." He said with his head held high and I respected that.

"Well yes, brothers I will explain everything to dear Carlisle would you like to take the business for the rest of the day Aro?" as soon as I asked Aro's face lit up like a child on Christmas, I smiled and grabbed Carlisle's hand while pulling him towards my study. As I reached my study I stopped and went back through Carlisle's memories as his last moments of his human life, when I got to his memory of his creator I growled.

"Bell are you alright?" I could hear the concern is his voice, but I was furious I let go of Carlisle's hand just as my hand lit on fire.

"I'll be right back dear friend, have a look at anything you want I need to seek my brothers" I left quickly with my hands still on fire before he could say another word, the guard who saw me moved quickly out of my way as I went back to the feeding chamber where my brothers were still talking, when I barged in they jumped and gasped as they saw my flat black eyes and flaming hands.

"Sister what is wrong? What has got you so angry?" Caius asked concerned and I growled.

"I know who Carlisle's creator is. JANE!" I yelled out and she appeared in the door with a worried slash nervous look on her childlike face.

"ye-yes mistress" she stuttered.

"Go fetch Michael, oh and Jane DO IT QUICKLY!" I roared and she left in a panic, I sat on my thrown with my hands still blazing and eyes still flat back, my brothers were radiating worry and confusion. When Jane came back in with Felix and Demetri following her while they dragged in Michael.

"What is the meaning of this?" I hissed as they pushed Michael to the steps at my feet.

"When I went to fetch him mistress he tried to run, Felix and Demetri caught him in time!" she hissed at Michael as he growled at her.

I picked up the monster that laid at my feet and held him in the air as the fire licked his flesh.

"So you know why I am so furious child, unfortunately you got caught and I do say Michael I am disgusted. Slaughtering half a town while on your mission to destroy those newborns and then you bit a dear friend of mine and just left him there" I hissed and my brothers stood up and around me with disgust on their faces.

"You put our reputation on line, we do not kill innocents especially children" Aro hissed as he touch Michaels hand, Marcus hissed and Caius grabbed his arms.

"So Michael we have no choice but to sentence you to death" as I said it Caius pulled his arms while Marcus one leg, Aro the other and myself his head. We dropped his limbs at the steps and Jane went to grab him.

"Wait, place him in metal boxes and burry him." I said dismissively while exiting the room, besides death insanity is better.

I raced back to my study and sat down on my chair with a sigh, I feel exhausted. I looked around and saw Carlisle reading one of my medical textbooks; I giggled which caused Carlisle to drop the book in surprise.

"Oh bell you scared me" he smiled and I giggled, I looked around and saw the book I wanted and lifted my hand so it floated towards me.

"It's alright Carlisle, I know how it feels to be lost in a book and not notice anyone coming and going." I smiled and opened up to the page I was at last.

"If you don't mind me asking what power do you have?" I looked back up from my book and smiled, he is a curious one isn't he.

"Dear Carlisle, you know curiosity kills the cat" he laughed and nodded before I continued "I can have any power I want, I don't like it but it does come in handy" he looked at me in awe as I levitated off my chair and teleported to in front of him and then back to my chair again.

"That's wonderful, and Bell thank you for allowing me to stay" he whispered while giving me a small smile before burying his head back in the book. As I stared down at my book I decided to search Carlisle's future.

_Vision, _

_Carlisle was standing at the foot of the steps with a shocked expression on his face, a lady with caramel hair walked up to him concerned and held his hand. A pixie like girl and a boy covered in scars move to him next followed by a big burly man who would look intimidating to anyone but his curly brown hair and dimples tells he is a softy at heart and a blonde who could out win any beauty competition. _

_The vision shifted to what Carlisle was looking at and there stood in the door way was a human girl who looked like me holding a boy with bronze hair. _

"_Isabella?" Carlisle whispered and the girl's eyes shot to him in surprise. _

_End, _

I came out of the vision confused, who was this, human who looked like me with brown ey… _Isabella you fool that was you in the vision and the boy was your mate. _I frowned and brought up human memories of my brothers of what I looked like and gasped, the human was me but the vision could be in another 300 years by the clothing.

Then I remembered something, a smile graced my lips as I brought the face of the caramel haired lady holding hands with Carlisle. He will have a family and a mate, but this will be after the time he leaves this castle walls, I looked to see when he must leave and groaned.

He won't be leaving till he is at least 270, only 230 years to go then 134 years to go after that till I see my dear friend again.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you all liked, I'm sorry the chapters are so short. **

**Ellie**


	4. Isabella's Story

**A/N: Okay heres the 3****rd**** chapter :) **

* * *

_Previously,_

_I came out of the vision confused, who was this, human who looked like me with brown ey… Isabella you fool that was you in the vision and the boy was your mate. I frowned and brought up human memories of my brothers of what I looked like and gasped, the human was me but the vision could be in another 300 years by the clothing. _

_Then I remembered something, a smile graced my lips as I brought the face of the caramel haired lady holding hands with Carlisle. He will have a family and a mate, but this will be after the time he leaves this castle walls, I looked to see when he must leave and groaned. _

_He won't be leaving till he is at least 270, only 230 years to go then 134 years to go after that till I see my dear friend again. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I spent the whole night in the study reading along with Carlisle, sometimes I would play tricks on him by teleporting items around the room to different places but I couldn't help but laugh at Carlisle's face when I teleported him to a more comfortable chair, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. But unfortunately all fun had to come to an end as duty called for me.

Apparently there was a vampire who exposed us to a group of people by feeding in front of them, we already dealt with the people and now it is the vampire's sentence. I looked up at Carlisle who had his nose buried into another textbook and stood up to leave, _I should bring Carlisle… he wishes to learn the vampire code… _

"Carlisle are you coming?" I asked sweetly and smiled as his topaz eyes met my crimson ones.

"Where are we going bell?" he asked curiously and I shook my head with a smile.

"I thought you wished to learn the vampire code? Today I will be sentencing a vampire for breaking our most sacred rule" I said as I walked towards the thrown room, I could feel the confusion roll off him in waves as well as curiosity and excitement.

"What is the most sacred rule?" I smiled and just told him 'you'll see' while putting up my hood of the cloak and opening the thrown room doors.

I stared at the vampire in Felix's arms in disgust and pity as I saw his life from human till now, slavery as he was a human boy till a girl who was his masters daughter fell in love with him and ran away together. Only to be killed a year later by a vampire and turned, his vampire life was worse. He was left alone and then used for war only to be discarded as his finally newborn year was up; I felt my eyebrows shoot up as his power is of fire.

_Maybe I can kill the kings and take over… _I heard the boy think and I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the heat come off of his hands.

"I will not do that boy because if you attack my brothers you will surely be punished by me" my voice rung out clearly and innocently but that's what scared everyone, my voice was innocent but you could hear the truth in my voice and the threat as well. It was a voice that made your instincts say 'RUN AWAY!' the boy jumped in shock and awe as he saw me walk past him.

"Dear sister what do you mean by attack?" Caius asked shocked, I furrowed my brows and looked at him confused.

"Did Aro not touch his hand? He has control of the element fire" I hissed out, my brothers gasped in shock and I knew that Aro did not indeed touch his hand. "That's what I thought, now lets get this over with brothers" I said while removing my hood, the boy gasped and I felt his lust hit me like a tidal wave. I growled in disgust and I felt my brother touch my palm so I sent him a message.

_He is lusting after me… _I heard everyone in the castle growl and I smirked as the boy flinched, but I was cross at myself for letting everyone hear.

"Do you know why you have been summoned to Volterra boy?" my voice was sharp now, formal.

"N-n-no" _truth_… I groaned I hate having so much power it just switches on and off. I sighed and leaned back comfortably in my thrown as Aro spoke up.

"You have been brought here because you have broken one of the three major rules" he said in his happy voice that made me wince, I could tell Marcus saw it since amusement trickled out of him.

"R-r-rules?" the boy stuttered and I frowned, I have never seen such a timid boy. I looked in his thoughts and gasped, he was only the same age as Jane and Alec when we found them, a mere 13 years old.

"Yes, and the rule you broke was the most sacred. _Never expose us to humans." _The boy's eyes popped out of his head as the memory of him feeding in front of humans came into his head.

_Brothers? What is your vote? _I thought to them.

_Death… _they all said together I could tell who's thought was who's because Aro's was happy, Caius's was bitter and Marcus saddened and bored.

I stood up and faced the boy with sadness in my dead heart, I hate being a killer but I must do this for my kind as their queen.

"Angelo Delray, I sentence you to death by being torn apart and placed in metal boxes and buried for eternity. Dismissed" I waved my hand and sat back down as Felix and now Demetri ripped apart Angelo and dragged him away.

"Well that was interesting" Carlisle murmured from behind my thrown, _huh I forgot about Carlisle, well I forgot he stood next to me. _

"Yes we have a few laws, One: No Exposure Two: No creating children under 12 Three: No Newborn armies, if so keep them tamed. And well that's basically it, we also deal with minor things and what not." I shrugged and then giggled.

"So do they all end in death?" he asked still staring at the spot were once Angelo was.

"Yes, unfortunately it does, I remember a few years ago I had to kill a vampire lady who created a boy the age of three, her dear daughters had no clue and I had to kill the boy as well. The three sisters I allowed to live they were innocents but I must say they have a hateful grudge against the volturi" I said bowing my head, I felt sorry and confusion come of Carlisle. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile "I don't like killing children Carlisle, it brings a heavy burden on my un beating heart. But I try." I stood up and excused myself, letting my brothers speak to Carlisle alone.

As I left the thrown room and walked down the hall I sighed, everyone bowed respectfully and other called me mistress or majesty. It became so frustrating; maybe when Carlisle leaves I will hand over my ruling power to Aro, well that is until I come back.

_But will I come back?_

You must come back bell; they will surely miss you and what about your sisters?

_They will be fine without me; I need to be free for a while. _

I sighed at my mental argument and jumped when I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I jumped with my hand over my non beating heart and faced a shocked and smiling Dora.

"Oh Dora, you gave me a fright." I huffed then smiled, my sisters brows furrowed as she looked at me.

"Bells what is wrong sister? Not only have I sneaked up on but I have heard from my husband that you are in deep sadness, not only that you are in deep thought emitting sadness in Mey's garden." Dora said softly as she sat down next to me, her raven black hair half pulled up and half down blew around her heart shaped face as the wind blew pass, her crimson eyes were filled with sadness and worry for me as she looked at my feature.

My waist length chocolate brown hair was knotted and messy, my eyes were deep red almost black even though I fed yesterday and I could see the deep purple bruises under my eyes, but what shocked me was that my skin was a shade too pale and a tint of green, I looked sick.

"I blame Mey's death on myself, I was not quick enough to save our dear sister and I have failed Marcus. He says that it is not my fault but I can not believe those words. I am planning to leave in the next 2-3 hundred years to just relax and I do no know If I will return, I want to search for my mate and I want to see the world – yes I have seen it but not stayed in a place long enough to fully appreciate the beauty mother nature has given us." As I let a tear slide down my cheek two sets of arms wrapped around me, I looked up at Pica and gave her a small smile. her waist length brown hair was elegantly pulled back but still hung down just past her shoulder blades and framed her narrow shaped face beautifully, she also had tears in her eyes as did Dora.

"You will come back to us Bell; I have a feeling you will" Pica said through tears and I hugged her tight again, Sulpicia didn't have a power but she did have weird feelings like intuition.

"Okay I will come back pica, for you and Dora I will come back." I whispered and pulled Dora into the hug as well.

"Good because we all know my husband will let the power go to his head" Pica giggled, I couldn't help but laugh along with her I knew Aro will abuse his power to much and I saw what would happen when I come back and finds out I'm furious.

"Alright sisters, I'm going to go and Paint." Dora sung and waved as she danced gracefully back to the tower.

"And I will go and read my sister, take care" pica kissed my cheeks before walking off after Dora; I sighed and sat back down and watched the sunset. _Has the day passed already?_

As the sun set I breathed in the night sky and smiled as Carlisle's scent drifted towards me, I looked up to the starry night and smiled wider.

"Well hello Carlisle" I felt his shock hit me then amusement as he sat beside me.

"Hello bell, I was told that I would find you out here. May I join you?" he asked in his English accent and I giggled before gesturing to sit down.

"Almonds and Pumpkin?" Carlisle asked confused as he breathed in and I giggled.

"That was Didyme's scent; she was always a little strange even as a child" I smiled and he gave me a saddened look.

"Were you related to her by blood?" I looked at Carlisle smiling.

"Would you like to hear my storey Carlisle?" I asked amused, my eye brows were raised as he ducked his head embarrassed.

"If you don't mind bell, the brothers told me theirs but not how they were changed." I smiled and relaxed.

"You know what's ironic, I am older then the brothers and wives" his eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Okay I am older in vampire years, my 3000th birthday was the day you arrived, and in a week it will be Aro's, Marcus's and Caius's 2970th birthday. Them three shared the same birthday when human and I changed them on their 30th birthday when the house they were in was on fire. I was changed when I was 18 and they were only 16 at the time, Didyme was Aro's twin sister and Marcus was my brother. Caius was a dear friend of ours and together we were family, but any way the day I was changed my sire was killed and I roamed the earth keeping an eye on my brothers. Like you Carlisle I have good restraint, I can't smell blood well I do but it smells like rust and salt." I stopped and scrunched up my nose as Carlisle laughed.

"Where was I? Oh right as I was going to see my brothers on their birthday I was finally going to tell them what I was but fear shot through me as I saw my brother on the ground half dead and burnt, I bit his neck and wrists and ankles injecting my venom and ran into the burning house. I found Aro protecting Didyme and Caius half dead on the ground next to them, I screamed in panic before picking all three of them up and taking outside and placing them next to Marcus. I always laugh when I remember when my brother and sister first saw me.

_Past, _

_As I placed Caius, Aro and Didyme next to Marcus who was screaming in agony, I started to bite Caius to save his life. I didn't want to loose my only family. _

"_Isabella?" my dear sister gasped, I looked up after I finished Caius and looked at her frightened and joyful sapphire eyes. _

"_Didyme, my dear sister. I told you I would return." I whispered and held out my arms for her to hug me; she crashed into me with a slight 'owe' and 'oomph'. I looked at Aro who was shocked as he stared into my eyes. _

"_You're a vampire." He said, I looked at him and nodded slowly not to scare him and he laughed. _

"_Then I want to be a vampire too" he said joyous and I froze, he wanted to become one by will? It was against my rules; I swore never to change someone unless they were dieing and whished to be saved. _

"_Me too, if you're and angel I want to be one too" Didyme whispered and I sighed before smiling. _

_I did the same thing to Didyme and Aro as I did to Caius and Marcus before carrying them back to my home. _

_End memory,_

I don't regret changing them but I do regret not being able to save my dear sister 1500 years ago." I sighed and I felt sadness and awe rolling off Carlisle in waves.

"That was a sad story but a good one too, you got your family and I have a feeling that Didyme would hold no ill feelings towards you bell" with that he got up and hugged me before heading back to the castle. I sighed and laid in the soft grass my hair fanning out around me as my cloak and I closed my eyes with a small smile hoping to get close enough to be able to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: well hope you liked. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	5. Edward

**A/N: Okay heres the 4th**** chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own SM does**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Then I want to be a vampire too" he said joyous and I froze, he wanted to become one by will? It was against my rules; I swore never to change someone unless they were dieing and whished to be saved. _

"_Me too, if you're and angel I want to be one too" Didyme whispered and I sighed before smiling. _

_I did the same thing to Didyme and Aro as I did to Caius and Marcus before carrying them back to my home. _

_End memory,_

_I don't regret changing them but I do regret not being able to save my dear sister 1500 years ago." I sighed and I felt sadness and awe rolling off Carlisle in waves. _

"_That was a sad story but a good one too, you got your family and I have a feeling that Didyme would hold no ill feelings towards you bell" with that he got up and hugged me before heading back to the castle. I sighed and laid in the soft grass my hair fanning out around me as my cloak and I closed my eyes with a small smile hoping to get close enough to be able to sleep. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I knew I couldn't get to sleep even if I willed it so; I sighed in relaxation and listened to the critters in the garden. I could hear the heartbeats of the tiny animals that lived here and the sound of the crickets creating their harmony while the breeze filtered softly through the garden. I closed my eyes and brought up the vision of the bronze haired boy who was holding my hand, he was handsome and had the same diet as Carlisle; I smiled happily at the adoration the boy had in his eyes when he looked at me. I breathed in and smiled wider when I smelt Marcus coming towards me.

"Bell what has gotten you so happy sister" he asked with curiosity, I haven't been this happy since Didyme was alive. I sat up and looked at my brother and patted the ground next to me for him to sit down, I could always tell Marcus what was on my mind and out of the three brothers he was my favourite and my blood brother.

"I have seen my mate fratellino" I said happily and laughed at Marcus as his mouth was agape. "Catching flies brother?" I chuckled and he smiled.

"Oh dear sister I am happy, truly I am. It has been 3000 years and you have been without mate I was worried for you, but how can I not see your bond with him yet?" his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at me trying to see the imaginary bond.

"Because I won't see him for another 300 years brother, oh he is so handsome he has bronze hair and is 6'2 oh and he looks my age and shares Carlisle's diet. It was truly amazing brother, Carlisle had a family and I was there looking like a human and I walked in holding his hand, he had so much love and adoration in his eyes" I said happily and dreamily.

"300 years sister? I must say I am truly happy, but why would you be human and anywhere other then Volterra?" I sighed and looked at my brother.

"I'm planning to leave shortly after Carlisle brother, I want to see the world and I want to leave Volterra for a while. But I promise I will return one day and come see you and the volturi." I said slightly smiling, my brothers face twisted into sadness and I quickly hugged him.

"Promise you will be safe sister, I lost a wife and if it wasn't for you I would have ended my life sister. You're all I have left Bell you're the last of my family" sadness was deep in his voice but her perked up when he thought of something. "Who is going to be in charge while you're gone?"

"Aro will be; fratellino" I giggled and he laughed.

"Do you know he will be the happiest vampire in the world when you tell him?" he laughed out and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Yes, yes I know I can see it now, his voice will raise an octave higher and clap his hands in excitement like he did when it was my last Christmas with you all when we were still human." I giggled and Marcus nodded.

"Thank you for telling me though bell, now you better go get cleaned up. You have sticks, leaves and dirt in you hair" he fell on his back laughing loudly as I shot up with terror on my face as my hand shot to my hair and indeed he was telling the truth.

"That's fowl; okay brother and I will leave you alone oh and don't forget you mustn't tell anyone about our conversation. I love you little brother" I giggled as he pulled a face at little brother; I danced towards my room to take a bath but stopped when I ran into Jane.

"Jane" I said with a pleasant smile.

She bowed. "Mistress Isabella"

"Ah little one stand up no need to bow, will you go run me a bath? You know how I like it Jane" I gave her a warm smile before watching her dance off towards my chamber; I love my bath it is like the ones from ancient Greece or Rome. The ones that could fit 20 people in and lie in the ground.

As I entered my room I couldn't help but smile, Jane was just exiting my bathroom and went straight to my closet. _Hmmm I really should award my little angel, wait isn't it her birthday? _I walked over to my dresser and had a look in my jewellery box.

"Jane my dear a floor length white dress will do my dear and then would you come here" I said with a smile as I picked up the delicate silver chain with a small diamond teardrop on the end. It was something I picked up in the states last time I visited there.

"Yes mistress" she said confused as I turned her around and placed the necklace on her ivory skin. Her hand flew up to touch the diamond as I pulled her golden hair out from underneath the chain and let it flow back to the small ringlets.

"Happy birthday daughter" I whispered in her ear and walked into my bedroom, as I stepped into the water I let out a soft sigh and relaxed into the water. I threw out my shield and felt that Jane was still in my room still as a statue.

_She thinks of me as a daughter? Why would she? No one here likes me because they think I'm cold and cruel… _Jane thought sadly and I growled.

_Because I have always wanted a daughter and son Jane and you and alec fit that perfectly, I don't care what everyone thinks about you I know truly what lies in your heart and why you act the way you do and for that I don't care, now go see your brother… _I thought to her and relaxed again and decided to see my future.

_Vision, _

_I was sitting in a cafeteria at forks high school, staring at Carlisle's 'children' while a darkhaired girl. _

"_Who are they?" I asked, still looking at the five vampires in the corner. The girl giggled as she saw who I was looking at. _

_"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath._

"_They are… very nice-looking." I struggled to say as I held back a laugh._

_"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically._

_"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness. I held back a growl and saw that my hands were in fists under the table, I didn't like that she insulted them._

_"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked, as I threw a quick glance his way._

"_That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, I held the urge to roll my eyes and snort as she said this. Of course he wasn't interested, he was a vampire._

_End, _

I came out of my vision with a huge smile, my mates name was Edward, oh joyous day. I shot up out of the bath and got changed before running to Marcus's study; I didn't bother knocking as he always seems to know when I am coming.

"Ah bell, what has gotten you so happy? You are glowing mio caro sorella maggiore." His eyes held curiosity and surprise but his voice held delight.

"Ah fratellino, I am joyous. I have seen moi compagno in another vision, his name is Edward" I said happily, it was only a few hours ago that I told him of my leave and of Edward.

"Congratulazioni sorella" he said while jumping up and hug me.

"Thank you Marcus, now I am going to find Carlisle and I'll let you get back to reading" I said then kissed both his cheeks before leaving the room and heading towards the study and I know not that it is going to be a long but fun few hundred years.

* * *

**A/N: well here is the long awaited chapter, I'm sorry it is short but yeah. **

**Ellie **


	6. Charlie, Maribell and Renee

**A/N: hey guys but I re read my last chapter and thought that it wouldn't fit in the story, so I decided that I will have Maribell already born.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_I came out of my vision with a huge smile, my mates name was Edward, oh joyous day. I shot up out of the bath and got changed before running to Marcus's study; I didn't bother knocking as he always seems to know when I am coming. _

"_Ah bell, what has gotten you so happy? You are glowing mio caro sorella maggiore." His eyes held curiosity and surprise but his voice held delight. _

"_Ah __fratellino, I am joyous. I have seen moi compagno in another vision, his name is Edward" I said happily, it was only a few hours ago that I told him of my leave and of Edward. _

"_Congratulazioni sorella" he said while jumping up and hug me._

"_Thank you Marcus, now I am going to find Carlisle and I'll let you get back to reading" I said then kissed both his cheeks before leaving the room and heading towards the study and I know not that it is going to be a long but fun few hundred years._

* * *

**Bella POV **

**1901**

I was in the thrown room with my brothers awaiting Demetri, Jane and Alec to come back with news from the south. It has been little before 200 years since Carlisle has stayed here and he has become a wonderful friend and a doctor, but I know in just 17 years my dear friend will be leaving us to make his way to the _new world _to help in the hospital in Chicago where he will help my mate live.

I covered my face with my hood when I heard the boys coming back since they had brought someone with them as well. As the door opened a smile lit my face as the familiar scent of old spice, leather and beer this only meant one thing, Charlie has come with the boys. I have known Charlie for 400 years and he is a nomad from the Americas, he has the power of illusions and was changed at the age of 50 but still handsome none the less.

"Charlie old friend" I stood up with my arms in welcome, as we embraced I caught a whiff of lilacs and honey suckle.

"Bell my dear friend, I have come to inform you of some news" he had a smile on his face with a glow in his eyes that I have never seen before in him. He has found his soul mate and I couldn't be happier.

"Well? Where is she Charlie?" I said with a smile and he chuckled.

"I can never surprise you can I bell?" he said still laughing.

"Well I didn't know you were coming old friend until the door opened. Now where is your lovely mate?" he smiled and turned towards the door where Demetri, Jane and Alec stood with an older looking woman who looked to be around Charlie's age, she was beautiful. Her mahogany brown hair fell to her shoulders in soft curls and framed her heart shaped face; she was my height of 5'6 and had a motherly feel about her. I smiled towards her and looked at a glowing Charlie as he strode towards his wife. As I went to sit down my brothers looked towards them with different expressions, Aro was amazed, Caius angry and Marcus in shock. What has made them look like this? Then I found the reason as I listened to the heart beat that filled the room one faster then a human. I whipped my head around and took another look at the woman; I was shocked to see that the vampire held a small child in her arms

"Charlie what have you done? She can not live." I said in a whisper and his head shot up in panic.

"Isabella please, she is my love and she bared my child. I came for your guidance and you're help, we did not know this could happen please I beg of you friend help us." He fell down to a heap on the floor sobbing dryly and his wife kneeling down whispering comforts in his ear.

_Vision, _

"_Renée take Maribell and run. GO NOW!" Charlie was in panic, and Renée left the house running with her child in arms, she kept running until she reached a place with metal doors in the ground. I watched as she placed the girl in the bunker after kissing her forehead. _

"_Maribell be a good girl and stay here till myself, daddy or your aunt Bella come get you. Mommy loves you very much" she whispered before taking one last look at her daughter before closing the doors and running back, Charlie was fighting off newborns and winning but he missed the one that was sneaking up on him and Renée jumped at him. _

_I watched in terror as she was torn apart and thrown in the fire with one last ilove you to Charlie and the word bunker._

_Vision end,_

I dropped to my knees in shock, Renée wasn't going to survive and it will break Charlie. I cried out in anguish and sobbed into my hands, my brothers were by my side in an instant. There is no way that she will survive no matter what they or we do.

"Isabella, dear sister what did you see?" Marcus asked with worry laced in his voice.

"Renee." I whispered and I heard Charlie gasp.

"Why did you cry out sister?" Aro asked with worry.

"Renée dies" was all I said for Charlie to cry out in anguish. He loses his mate but keeps his daughter.

"Charlie love, it will be all okay." Renée's sweet voice filled the room and silenced everyone who was upset.

"No dear, you loose your life" he whispered in grief.

"I'm sorry Charlie no matter how I stop it fate wont allow her to live" I cried out, Charlie has been my friend for 300 years and to see his life without his mate was miserable.

"Momma?" a voice like bells called out and immediately my eyes were drawn to the small girl that was still in her mothers arms, I finally got a good look at her. She had Charlie's curly dark hair that fell to her shoulders and she was pale like us but a few shades darker, a slight blush to her cheeks and emerald green eyes. Renée's eyes and she was beautiful and part human. I pushed out my senses and looked at her power and it amazed me, she could speak to you in thought she was a telepath.

"Mari mommy will be okay, come give your father a hug." She whispered the last part to her, as I watched them hug each other I felt Marcus and Caius help me up and to my thrown I was still in awe and shock, I smelt no venomous venom in her system it was different it was like ours but she could never change anyone.

"She needs to be killed, she is an immortal child." Caius yelled aggravated and I hissed at him which made him take a step back in shock.

"Can you not here her heartbeat or smell the blood in her veins brother, she is a half breed. The legends are true of the fact male vampires can breed with humans and make a baby, she is only a year old and look at her she looks like she is 5" I hissed and this made everyone stop and listen, and indeed they heard her heart beating.

"Impossible…" everyone whispered but it was true.

**~XxX~XxX~**

It has been a month that Charlie, Renée and Mari has stayed and in that short time Mari has become a niece to myself and my brothers and sisters and a sister to Jane, alec, Demetri and Felix. Bu today is the day that they take their leave and tomorrow my dear friend Carlisle will come back from Wisconsin. Marcus had told him a few months ago he must go there and I agreed, only because he will meet his soul mate in a 16 year old Esme.

_Vision,_

_Carlisle came running into my library with a huge smile on his face and he was laughing, I could feel sadness rolling off him but mostly of joy and love. _

"_What has got you so happy dear friend" I said smugly with a raised eyebrow while I place the book back on my desk. _

"_Oh I think I'm in love, but she was only 16. I think I will go back there soon maybe in a few years when everyone forgets about me" he said happily and sat down with his head resting on the back of the chair. _

"_So I take it your trip went well Carlisle?" I giggled and he sighed with joy. _

"_Yes, and I ran into Eleazar he has taken a liking to the vegetarian diet so I will be travelling with him. I'm sorry bell but I wish to see the world, I am leaving a few years short." I saw myself force a smile at the news. _

"_That is great dear friend but please remember to go to Chicago in 1918 then to __Wisconsin a few years after oh Carlisle I can't tell you why and you know it but please do this for me, Eleazar will be okay with Carmen and they will go to Denali Alaska to the succubi sisters." I said with slightly fake happiness, I was happy to see him like this but so sad that he was leaving early. _

"_oh thank you Bell, I will be leaving tonight I just came to say goodbye and thank you and hopefully persuade you to change diet." He laughed at the last part and I giggled. _

"_you know how old I am Carlisle it will be next to impossible to change diet, but go pack and say goodbye to my brothers" I pushed him towards the door laughing. _

_Vision end, _

My brothers were looking at me but I waved them off and a look saying I will tell them when Mari, Charlie and Renée leave.

"Come visit anytime friends, you are always welcome in Volterra." I said with a smile.

"We will bell, thank you for everything." Charlie said while hugging me.

"No need to thank me Charlie, now go before you miss your boat to America." I said and Renée laughed along with Maribell.

"I'll miss you aunty bell" Mari said in her adorable bell like voice and I bent down and picked her up.

"As I will miss you my little angle, now you best be off. It was lovely to get to know you Renée and look after Charlie you know how forgetful he is even if he is a vampire" Renée laughed along with me while Charlie pouted. I handed my niece to her mother and watched them leave the thrown room.

"Now sister what was your vision about?" Aro asked with curiosity and I sighed, he is always curious.

"Carlisle will be leaving tomorrow night when he returns as he ran into Eleazar in the states, he is going to travel with him until 1917." I said with a sigh, my smile was gone and I was bored, Marcus chuckled at me.

"What is so funny _fratellino_?" I asked in a bored voice.

"Nothing _mio caro sorella maggiore_, nothing at all" he said laughing and I narrowed my eyes at him, and then I laughed.

"_Sorella_? _Che cos'è_?" Caius asked amused.

"She's only sixteen…" I mumbled but they heard me, Caius and Aro were confused of course bar Marcus.

"Carlisle found his mate, but wont do anything due to her age and will leave her be" I said with a sigh and a smile as my brothers laughed.

Tomorrow will be held with more goodbyes and new beginnings.

* * *

**A/N: right did you like this one better then the other? Please review. **

**Ellie **

_Fratellino_ – little brother

_Mio caro sorella maggiore – _my darling big sister

_Che cos'è? – _What-is-it?

_Sorella – _sister


	7. Goodbye Carlisle

**A/N: well here is another chapter :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Now sister what was your vision about?" Aro asked with curiosity and I sighed, he is always curious. _

"_Carlisle will be leaving tomorrow night when he returns as he ran into Eleazar in the states, he is going to travel with him until 1917." I said with a sigh, my smile was gone and I was bored, Marcus chuckled at me. _

"_What is so funny __fratellino?" I asked in a bored voice. _

"_Nothing mio caro sorella maggiore, nothing at all" he said laughing and I narrowed my eyes at him, and then I laughed. _

"_Sorella__? Che cos'è?" Caius asked amused. _

"_She's only sixteen…" I mumbled but they heard me, Caius and Aro were confused of course bar Marcus. _

"_Carlisle found his mate, but wont do anything due to her age and will leave her be" I said with a sigh and a smile as my brothers laughed. _

_Tomorrow will be held with more goodbyes and new beginnings. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

As I awaited Carlisle's arrival instead of reading like I was in my vision I decided to paint Carlisle a painting to take with him to remind him of his time in Volterra. I started with the balcony that was here in the ball room. I then painted the rest of the room before starting on myself; my hands were in the air open, in welcome. My hood was up on my cloak masking my eyes and face only showing my smile and my hair that cascaded down in front of my shoulders I was wearing a blood red gown. Aro was next he had his normal bronze/silver formal wear on and was looking out from the balcony with his hands on the railing; he had a slight smile on his face. Caius was next he was facing at Aro but his hand was on the railing of the balcony, he was wearing his gold formal wear like Aro and looked down at the ball room looking slightly amused but disgusted and smug. Marcus was next he was standing slightly behind me but next to me, he of course was facing me his expression held ancient sadness and his hand was raised as if he was about to touch something, he was also wearing his formal attire that was cream and brown and of course his cloak but with his hood down. Next was Carlisle he was wearing the same sort of clothing he was standing near the column showing sadness in his face while looking over the balcony.

**(A/N: if you seen the NM movie it's where Edward is in Carlisle's office with Bella and it's the painting of the volturi but different)**

I sighed and looked at the painting, it was marvellous of course, but something was missing. I frowned and looked at the empty space below the balcony.

"It is amazing _sorella, _you have captured us well." I whipped my head around to see my brothers looking at the painting in awe.

"Thank you Aro, but I am missing something. It feels incomplete and I don't know what." I said frustrated.

"The feast sister, make the guard have a feast." Caius said in a tone that should have made it obvious, I sighed and rolled my eyes before I started painting people of the guard feasting or celebrating.

When I was done my brothers congratulated me and asked if I could make another the same for our art collection when I said that this was a going away gift for Carlisle, when I covered it I sighed and decided to read. When I was half way through I chuckled as Carlisle practically ripped the door off the frame with excitement.

"What has got you so happy_ caro amico_" I said smugly with a raised eyebrow while I place the book back on my desk.

"Oh I think I'm in love, but she was only 16. I think I will go back there soon maybe in a few years when everyone forgets about me" he said happily and sat down with his head resting on the back of the chair.

"So I take it your trip went well Carlisle?" I giggled and he sighed with joy.

"Yes, and I ran into Eleazar he has taken a liking to the vegetarian diet so I will be travelling with him. I'm sorry bell but I wish to see the world, I am leaving a few years short." And true to my vision I forced a smile on my face.

"That is great dear friend but please remember to go to Chicago in 1918 then to Wisconsin a few years after oh Carlisle I can't tell you why and you know it but please do this for me, Eleazar will be okay with Carmen and they will go to Denali Alaska to the succubi sisters." I said with slightly fake happiness, I was happy to see him like this but so sad that he was leaving early.

"Oh thank you Bell, I will be leaving tonight I just came to say goodbye and thank you and hopefully persuade you to change diet." He laughed at the last part and I giggled.

"You know how old I am Carlisle it will be next to impossible to change diet, but go pack and say goodbye to my brothers" I pushed him towards the door laughing, when I heard him running to his room I ran to the thrown room to await for Carlisle's departure with paining in hand.

"Ah _sorella_ so it is true to your vision he is leaving?" I nodded towards Aro before sitting on my thrown after placing the paining next to it gently.

_She's going to be upset… _I heard Marcus thought.

"_Sono agitato fratellino_, _ma poi sono anche falice" _I answered back.

"_Se lo dici tu" _he sighed out.

"_Sỉ" _I said sharply and that was all was said before Carlisle came walking in.

I watched as Aro stand with his arms open like I normally do when we welcome people. I shot Marcus an amused look before smirking; he of course chuckled and stood, followed by Caius and myself.

"Carlisle, I have heard this is your goodbye?" Aro for once sounded upset and not cheerful.

"Yes you heard correct my dear friend, I ran into Eleazar and his mate Carmen in the states and they offered me to join them and I accepted." I stifled a laugh as he said this.

"Ah Eleazar, yes, well send my best regards to him and his mate. Also dear friend always remember you have a home amongst the volturi." I couldn't help but laugh now.

"Aro have you taken over my roll in authority?" I laughed and Marcus chuckled as Caius smirks as they looked at Aro's sheepish face.

"_Mi dispiace sorella" _he said before we all burst out laughing including Carlisle, they knew I was joking.

"All is well brother I have already said my goodbyes." I chuckled and sat back down.

I watched as my brothers said their goodbyes and 'you're always welcomed in Volterra' I couldn't help but smile, only a few more years and he will have a son then a little after that a mate. As Carlisle was about to leave I told him to wait and grabbed the paining.

"This is my gift to you Carlisle, open it later. I will see you soon my dear friend" I gave him the painting and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you bell and I too will see you soon" he gave me a hug before saying one last farewell and left the castles walls. I sighed and sat down on the thrown before calling the guard in for a meeting.

"I called you here to tell you all something important, in 17 years I will be taking a much needed holiday and while I am gone I am placing Aro in charge." I stated, now I was highly amused that everything just went silent. I looked at Marcus who indeed looked amused also but sadness etched in his crimson eyes.

"How long will you be gone mistress?" I faced Jane, whom too seemed upset.

"A hundred years or more, _mia cara" _with that said everyone gasped, but I was again surprised as I looked at Aro whom still hasn't said a word.

"Aro? You are the second oldest and if something may happen to you and I was still gone it be Caius who will be next." I said softly and his dark joyous eyes met mine.

"Thank you Isabella, I will do you proud while I rule in your absence." I chuckled and gave him a small smile.

"Alright with this said, my thrown will be removed until I am ready to come back. Caius will still be in charge of the missions and Marcus well he will be Marcus" I giggled which earned me a playful glare from him.

"Right, speaking of missions… Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix you need to go to china and sort out a newborn outbreak" Caius started, which got everyone's attention. I smiled amused and went back to my thoughts of happier days.

* * *

**A/N: well this is a little short but hey it's two chapters in one night right?**

Please don't forget to review.  
Reviews = Love

Ellie

_Sono agitato fratellino_, _ma poi sono anche falice – _I am upset little brother, but then I am happy also.  
_  
Se lo dici tu – _if you say so

_Mi dispiace – _I'm sorry.

_Mia cara – _My dear


	8. Dormire bene piccolo Mary Alice Cullen

**A/N: well here is another chapter :)**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_How long will you be gone mistress?" I faced Jane, whom too seemed upset. _

"_A hundred years or more, mia cara" with that said everyone gasped, but I was again surprised as I looked at Aro whom still hasn't said a word. _

"_Aro? You are the second oldest and if something may happen to you and I was still gone it be Caius who will be next." I said softly and his dark joyous eyes met mine. _

"_Thank you Isabella, I will do you proud while I rule in your absence." I chuckled and gave him a small smile. _

"_Alright with this said, my thrown will be removed until I am ready to come back. Caius will still be in charge of the missions and Marcus well he will be Marcus" I giggled which earned me a playful glare from him. _

"_Right, speaking of missions… Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix you need to go to china and sort out a newborn outbreak" Caius started, which got everyone's attention. I smiled amused and went back to my thoughts of happier days. _

* * *

**Bella POV 1919**

"_Mi mancherai sorella_" Marcus whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"_Si sentirà la tua mancanza per tutto_" Aro added before I could talk, I chuckled and shook my head at my brother. Today I will be leaving to the states, Biloxi, Mississippi to be precise, I am going to be visiting Gabriel for a while and helping him in the asylum there.

"_Mi mancherai tutto anche" _I cried out, we were all in the thrown room even the guard they have today off seeming this will be my last time in Volterra for a long time.

"Mistress, I'm sorry to interrupt but if you don't leave now you will miss your appointment with Gabriel" I nodded towards Santiago, he was lean and copper skinned but pale too, he was Chelsea's mate and one of the best fighters here.

"Promise to keep in touch _sorella_" Pica whispered as she hugged me, venom tears in her burgundy eyes.

"Yes promise bell" Dora said just as sadly, to them they are losing another sister.

"I promise I will be home in a century." I whispered before taking my bags and a one last look at my family before teleporting to Biloxi, when I opened my eyes I thanked to whatever god that was out there that it was night time.

"Bell you made it, it has been years old friend" I smiled as I heard Gabriel's Irish lit yell out to me. I see he has been practising his English pronunciation and accent.

"Of course I made it, I'm Isabella volturi" I said in a snobbish tone then burst out laughing and embracing Gabe in a hug. "_Mi sei mancato_ Gabe"

"Right lets get you home and then to the asylum, oh Isabella they have a girl there she is only young. Actually a year younger then you bell, her name is Mary Alice and I love her like my own, she's adorable only 5 foot and she has bright blue eyes and pixie like hair" he gushed and I stood there gaping at him.

"Then why is she in the asylum Gabe?" I asked confused.

"She's been here since she was 7 for seeing visions. Bell my little Alice is a seer." He said with a smile, we started walking on the path that went to his place one of my suitcases in each hand while I carried another.

"So tell me bell, how has Volterra been and why have you left?" he asked and I giggled.

"Volterra has been good friend; I have been studying with a vampire named Carlisle Cullen. He brought in the animal drinking diet making his eyes gold and I have seen my mate as well he was turned last year but I am travelling for a while leaving Volterra in the hands of Aro." I laughed as Gabe stopped and looked at me in shock.

"You left Aro in charge; oh may god have mercy on all vampires" he muttered still in shock and I couldn't hold my laughter anymore, I gripped onto Gabe's arm to keep me from falling on the ground in hysterics.

"Yes, I know but he will know if he gets too out of hand I will not be happy." I said seriously to which he nodded.

"Now tell me what Mary Alice's treatment is?" we were close to Gabriel's house now and I could see that he was nervous about telling me her treatment.

"Shock therapy or submerging her in ice baths until she lost consciousness" I growled at him and he dropped my luggage to hold his hands up in surrender. "I am not her doctor bell, I can't do anything about it and if I do her treatment only gets worse. They lock her in a room with no light and she's only happy to see me" he said in defence.

"Well then I want to meet Mary Alice right away, if she stole a place in your heart then she will have one in mine." I said before continued walking, I walked a few more yards and stopped at a small log cabin. It was beautiful, my style. After living in a castle for a few millennia's you get bored and tired of big places.

"I'll show you you're room my queen" I shot Gabe a glare; this is going to be a problem any vampire can spot who I am from a mile away. Gabe led me to a soft baby blue room that had a four poster bed, a dresser and a vanity and a bathroom connected. Again this room was my style and I looked at Gabe with suspicion.

As Gabe placed my things on the bed I looked at myself in the mirror, my ruby red eyes were now a deep burgundy which means I need to hunt and soon, but first to change my look. I turned my eyes a bright blue and made my hair shorter to the shoulder, straight and blonde. My once pale skin now held colour and a few freckles and I made my height 5'8 instead of 5'11 and my age 26.

"Beautiful, it doesn't look like you at all." Gabe said with a smile, he knew of my ridicules power of having any power I want. I find it a burden; I don't like knowing I could destroy the world with a snap of my fingers. "Change into this, I know its degrading bell but I really want you to meet my little Ali."

There laid on the bed was a horrible white nurse dress, it went down to my knees and would be too tight on my body, I sighed and got changed into the stupid dress and did my hair in a bun before placing the small material hat on my head and putting on the horrible flat black heals. When I walked out to the entertaining area I giggled, Gabe was dressed in all white just like me but with a shorts and a button down and white shoes too.

"Right lets go" he said and I sighed realising we will have to run.

"Wait lets go my way, picture your office or the back of the asylum." But instead he pictured Mary Alice's room. I felt a whoosh and then the sounds of Gabe dry heaving and falling to his knees, I chuckled as I looked at him.

"Sorry, I forgot it has been a while." That's when I realised the heartbeat that filled the room also; I frowned and looked at the room. It was musky and smelt like death and decay the floor was wet and had a toilet in one corner but what made me scrunch my nose in disgust was the small cot that was in the far left hand corner opposite of the door that was made of what looked like wood and cardboard with a simple scratchy blanket that covered a little Mary Alice.

"Alice sweetie wake up, I brought a visitor too meet you sweetheart." I raised my eyebrows and smiled as he gently shook Alice awake, and just as he did her bright blue eyes look at me and a smile formed her face.

"Hello Ms Volturi." Her voice was soft but it held pain and instantly I wanted to make the child happy and feel loved.

"Please dear call me bell, now may I get a hug?" I felt joy roll off her as she scrambled her way to me and shock of Gabe as he stayed kneeling next to her bed.

Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist and even at my height now she was still tiny, her blue eyes looked up at me and she frowned.

"You look different, can I see the real you?" she stepped back and I nodded with a smile, I closed my eyes and felt my self change back to my normal self and when I opened them again her eyes were wide with awe and shock.

"You're my age aren't you? You're eighteen?" I nodded and her face blanked out, I was about to panic when I heard Gabe laugh.

"She's having a vision" he said and a few seconds later she snapped out of it and faced Gabe.

"I'm going to die, No matter what you do I will end up one of you" I stood there gob smacked as she fell to the ground sobbing.

"_Piccolo mio confidare figlia_, I will protect you" I said while scooping her up in my arms and rocked her, Gabe was sitting on the bed looking at me with a smile on hie face. He was happy and upset; I frowned at him and decided to look into the future to see what will happen.

_Vision, _

"_Bell take her and run, she's already changing just take her to somewhere safe" Gabe yelled frantically as he placed Alice in my arms. _

"_Gabe essere salvo" he nodded and kissed Alice's head one more time before looking up at me. _

"_Make her forget this awful life, love her as your own" was all he said before taking off with the blanket from her room._

_Vision shift_

_I was sitting in a small field far enough away from town when Alice started screaming, I sat with her sobbing as she begged me to kill her. I knew Gabe was dead and I swore when I ever saw the one who killed him I would make him suffer, I may be young but out of all of the volturi the vampire race know that I am worse in vengeance then Caius. As I heard Alice's heart start to race I faced her with sorrow, I kissed her eyes before placing my hand over them. _

"_Remember not of human past; keep them locked till I let them free. Remember nothing but Mary Alice and may your visions guide thee" and with that I masked my scent and turned invisible and watched as she woke from her vampiric slumber of pain. _

_Vision end, _

As I came out of my vision Alice was fast asleep in my arms and Gabe was looking at me with a knowing look, I don't know how he always knows but he does when ever I tried to see no power ever showed up.

But I know now as I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms, I would look after her with my life. And then I knew too, the little pixie girl I saw in my vision of what seemed like a lifetime ago would find love and a family again.

"_Dormire bene piccolo_ Mary Alice Cullen"

* * *

**A/N: well what did you think? I decided to let Bella know Alice and what not maybe peter and charlotte too, but not japer till later. **

**Tell me what you think**

**Ellie**

_Si sentirà la tua mancanza per tutto_ – you will be missed by all

_Mi mancherai tutto anche – _I will miss you all too

_Mi sei mancato – _I've missed you

_Piccolo mio, Confidare figlia – _My little one, have faith daughter.

_Essere salvo – _be safe

_Dormire bene piccolo – _sleep well little


	9. Alice's Change

**A/N: well here is another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight, this includes for the last few chapters that I missed.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Remember not of human past; keep them locked till I let them free. Remember nothing but Mary Alice and may your visions guide thee" and with that I masked my scent and turned invisible and watched as she woke from her vampiric slumber of pain. _

_Vision end, _

_As I came out of my vision Alice was fast asleep in my arms and Gabe was looking at me with a knowing look, I don't know how he always knows but he does when ever I tried to see no power ever showed up. _

_But I know now as I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms, I would look after her with my life. And then I knew too, the little pixie girl I saw in my vision of what seemed like a lifetime ago would find love and a family again. _

"_Dormire bene piccolo Mary Alice Cullen" _

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Isabella, can you go to room A21? Mary needs to have another session." Dr. Grey said with a sick smile, I always read his mind when I saw him. He enjoyed causing these kids pain, I silently growled at him and walked too little Alice's room.

Gabe was with a little boy named Lucas, he was in here because he had a split personality disorder and his parents couldn't deal with him. I was disgusted by the parents who didn't have a heart to love their children wholly. I felt fear and sadness roll off from my dear friend as I stopped in front of Alice's room, he knew what time it was and that today was electroshock therapy.

"It's okay Gabe I will stand in the room with them and numb her" I said at vampire speed before stepping in the room. Alice was already standing in front of me with a smile on her face and grabbed my hand.

"I know and I thank you for numbing me again" she said while allowing me to pull her towards the room where they held the 'therapy' as they call it.

"It will be okay bell, I can see it" she whispered before the doctors took her, but for some reason deep down I knew that Alice for once in her life is wrong.

I shook my head and stepped into the dimly lit room and closed the door, I made Alice numb and watched in rage and terror as they shocked my little figlia.

**Gabe**

As I saw bell I frowned, disgust was written all over her face. What made her feel disgust? As I was about to ask her I felt fear and sadness, sadness because she was going to my little ones room and fear because today as I just remembered was that Alice was getting electroshock today.

_And there is the disgust Gabe, she was thinking of Alice's parents and the doctors who take pleasure… _the little voice whispered in my head.

"It's okay Gabe I will stand in the room with them and numb her" bell said at vampire speed before slipping into Alice's room, I watched in sadness as my little one followed behind bell with a smile and down the hall.

"Gabe, why are you frowning?" I heard Lucas's 9 year old voice from next to me; I faced him with a small smile even though sadness was in me.

"I am just sad Anthony" I whispered, today he is Anthony a happy but wise 10 year old.

"Is it because of Mary?" he asked curiously and I nodded. "It will be okay Gabe, Mary is strong" he giggled and continued to colour in his book. My mind kept wandering to how my little Alice was every time I saw the light flicker in the corner, I was afraid something will happen; I know bell is numbing her but something else it telling me to be afraid. I looked at the clock and realised that my shift was over and that it was time for Anthony to go to bed.

"Let's get you to bed Anthony, you can colour tomorrow" I said while hopping up off the floor, I smiled as he squealed and jumped up and ran off towards his room. Of course with me following him, when I knew he was safe in his bed I locked the door and sent bell a message.

_Bell I'm going hunting, I'll come back and wait in Alice's room with her until you finish your shift. _I thought to her while walking towards the back exit in the building.

_Okay, be safe. _Was all she sent back, I ran out the door after checking to see if anyone was around and headed towards the city, when I was almost there I ran across another vampire scent. I hissed and followed it to a small field there was a vampire he must only be 60 – 70 years old, his blonde hair to his shoulders, a ripped and dirty shirt with some small objects hanging from his belt by a strong. _Tracker. _And he had a woman dead at his feet.

"You are hunting on my lands tracker" I called out; he whipped around with a sick smile on his face and his eyes glowing red.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know another vampire claimed this land" I narrowed my eyes at his lie, he would of smelt mine and bells scent all over town. He walked closer to me till he was about three feet away. "I am James" he stated and I nodded.

"Gabriel and I have claimed this town. I prefer for you to leave and not come back" I told him, his eyes narrowed then widened when she breathed in.

"That scent on you, honeysuckle and strawberries whom does it belong to? And why do you smell like human" he asked and I grimaced, it was Bells scent.

"That would be my sister's scent, both her and I work at the local asylum" the feeling of dread washed over me, the vampire gave off wrong vibes.

"There's a scent on you a human who smells absolutely delicious. Tell me is this asylum heavily guarded? Would it be a challenge to get to the human?" he asked curiously, something was telling me not to tell him, not to trust him.

"Yes, the asylum is heavily guarded and my sister controls the element of fire and was trained in the south as a newborn" I said, hopefully it will keep him away.

"Well, this will be a fun game" was all he said before taking off in the woods, my eyes widened as I processed what he said.

_He tracks for fun Gabe, the more challenging the more he will enjoy it… ali is his singer too Gabe… _the voice whispered and that's all it took, I ran faster then I have ever before back to the asylum. I didn't care about anyone seeing me and ran right to Alice's room; I knew bell was on the second floor doing her rounds to see if everyone was in their rooms. When I barged into Alice's room she was sitting on the bed crying and when she saw me she leaped into my arms and cried harder.

"Shhh Ali it will be alright, everything will be alright" I whispered and I felt her shake her head no.

"He's going to kill you Gabe." She cried out and I froze, _"I'm going to die, No matter what you do I will end up one of you" _I remember her saying that a year ago the day bell came.

"I'm sorry ali this is the only way, just remember I love you so much Alice live a happy life after me" I whispered and kissed her forehead before lowering my mouth to her neck and biting down, her blood was sweet the most sweetest I have ever tasted but I needed to change her not kill her. I pulled back after licking the bite then continued to bite her wrists and ankles.

_BELL COME TO ALICE's ROOM NOW HURRY… _I thought frantically to her, and immediately I felt her pop up behind me, her blonde hair falling out of the bun and her clothes crinkled from running she was barefoot too.

"Bell take her and run, she's already changing just take her to somewhere safe" I yelled frantically as I placed my ali in her arms, she was calm that I know of and I knew, I knew that bell had saw this coming just as I knew too.

"Gabe essere salvo" I nodded to her we both knew I was going to die tonight, I kissed Alice's forehead on last time before making a decision I know will hurt me for the rest of my eternal life.

"Make her forget this awful life, love her as your own" I told her before grabbing Alice's blanket and running out the door to my death.

**Bella POV**

I watched as Gabe ran out of the room faster then I have seen him run, he was feeling determination, heartbreak, love and acceptance. He really loved Alice like her own; I sighed and sent calming waves to Alice as she cried out. I heard doctors running towards Alice's room so I ran, I ran to the room where the records were kept and placed my hand on the wall, I felt my hand catch fire and then the room lit up in flames in a matter of seconds. I teleported to the cabin and ran towards the field I had in my vision years ago, I pushed my mental shield out and felt the two vampire sparks 10 miles west. Then one spark was gone and a fire was lit, I cried out in pain as Gabriel's last thought hit me.

_I'm sorry bell… _

I couldn't hold the calm any more and Alice's screams got louder as I cried, I cried for Mary Alice for going through this, I cried for Gabe for losing his life and I cried for the loss that Alice will always have in her heart when she wakes up.

"_Riposare in pace_ Gabriel" I whispered to the sky as I lay down next to Alice and watched the stars.

**Last day of change**

I couldn't help but cry and scream as I sat in front of Gabe's ashes with two little glass pendants, when I was calm enough I filled the pendents with the ashes, you could still smell Gabe's apricot, peaches and old spice scent.

"_Arrivederci amico_" I whispered before standing and running back to Alice, when I got back I was furious and upset. How could I let Gabe die I should have taken care of the tracker while he stayed with Mary Alice.

If I ever find the one who killed him I will make him suffer, I may look young but out of all of the volturi the vampire race knows that I am worse in vengeance then Caius, I will not stop until I find the tracker. As I heard Alice's heart start to race I faced her with sorrow, I kissed her eyes like I did in the vision a year ago before placing my hand over them.

"Remember not of human past; keep them locked till I let them free. Remember nothing but Mary Alice and may your visions guide thee" and with that I masked my scent and turned invisible as I watched as she woke from her vampiric slumber of pain.

"Where am I? Who am I? What am I?" her voice was soft and bell like, she looked down at her arm and saw the bracelet Gabe gave her for her birthday a few months back. "To Mary Alice, happy birthday" she read and a smile lit up her face. I watched as she looked around and then danced over to the small pond to see what she looked like. She gasped then giggled when she saw herself in the sunlight.

I watched as she was still for only a second then come out with a smile, ah she had a vision.

"Philadelphia I must go, but first hunt animals like Carlisle Cullen" and she danced off into the forest.

"_Arrivederci figlia_" I whispered and ran back to the cabin to pack away a few things before heading to Texas.

* * *

**A/N: well there you have it; Mary Alice is now a vampire :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**

_Riposare in pace – _rest in peace

_Arrivederci – _goodbye/farewell


	10. Peter and Charlotte

**A/N: well here is another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight.**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Where am I? Who am I? What am I?" her voice was soft and bell like, she looked down at her arm and saw the bracelet Gabe gave her for her birthday a few months back. "To Mary Alice, happy birthday" she read and a smile lit up her face. I watched as she looked around and then danced over to the small pond to see what she looked like. She gasped then giggled when she saw herself in the sunlight. _

_I watched as she was still for only a second then come out with a smile, ah she had a vision. _

"_Philadelphia I must go, but first hunt animals like Carlisle Cullen" and she danced off into the forest. _

"_Arrivederci figlia" I whispered and ran back to the cabin to pack away a few things before heading to Texas. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I dropped the deer in disgust, why oh why did I ever decide after 3000 years to give up human blood for animal blood? Oh right Mary Alice, my little Mary Alice. It's now 1964 and she is still looking for her jasper in every town near Philadelphia, I sighed and buried the horrible tasting deer under a rock before taking off again. I was currently in New Mexico or well Santa Fe national park, I stopped when I smelt two vampires scent on an old trail. Human drinkers, this is their land. I sighed again and followed the trail cautiously for a few more miles before I came out of the tree edge onto a large field with a log cabin like mansion in the middle. I pushed my shield out and saw two sparks inside the entertainment area, I stepped forward one step and froze when my foot crushed a stick.

_Way to go Isabella, you are the best at being stealth and you step on the stick… _I groaned and turned invisible as I saw the two vampires running out the front door and on the lawn in a crouch looking defensive, from my spot I could see the male and female perfectly, they had scars like me but less so more like jasper, they were in the newborn wars.

The blonde was petite but her body was defined she looked nineteen, an original hourglass figure with curves in the right places and her blonde hair flowing to her mid back. She was a spitfire of a woman but she radiated love and compassion as did the male, he was lean and muscular, twenty-two, brown shaggy hair and was in a defensive stance in front of his mate.

"Show yourself; be warned that we are trained fighters." The male yelled and I giggled, I stepped out from my spot in front of them and turned visible again which made them jump in surprise.

"I mean no harm; I was just hunting in the woods when I came across your scent. I was curious as to why two human drinkers were living so far away from civilization." I said softly while walking towards them, my body was relaxed to show that I meant no harm.

"You have scars like us, were you in the newborn wars?" the girl asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No child, I haven't been a newborn for over 3000 years. How rude of me, I'm Isabella Volturi but you can call me bell" I said with a smile and their eyes widened.

"You're the most feared among the vampire race? You look no older then 19, but then again no one has lived to tell the world your age we all just suspected you were as old as your brothers. But I must say we all respect you my queen" The male blurted and I laughed.

"No I am much older then my brothers, I was changed when I was 18 they were only 16 when I was changed. Then when I came to a decision many years later I was going to see my brothers on their birthday I was finally going to tell them what I was but fear shot through me as I saw my brother on the ground half dead and burnt, I bit his neck and wrists and ankles injecting my venom and ran into the burning house. I found Aro protecting Didyme and Caius half dead on the ground next to them, I screamed in panic before picking all three of them up and taking outside and placing them next to Marcus and well I changed them, they were around 35 – 36" I said smiling, I sent them calm which made surprise roll off them in waves.

"You're an empath?" the girl asked surprised and I shook my head no.

"I can have any power I want; really to me it's a pain in the butt" I said and she giggled.

"Oh how rude of us, I'm charlotte and this is peter" she said while pointing to her husband who was still looking at me in confusion and awe.

"May I ask of your last name?" I asked softly and she nodded.

"We go by our brother's last name of Whitlock." My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Major jasper Whitlock is your brother?" I laughed out and that suddenly broke peter out of his shock.

"You know of jasper?" he sounded worried.

"Relax peter; I am not recruiting for the volturi. I left in 1918 to travel the world, I do not personally know jasper I have seen him in visions." I said smiling, I certainly am smiling a lot, I haven't been this happy since my little Alice.

"Visions?" he asked with curiosity.

"Ah yes I have been seeing him since the mid 1800's but I have been seeing him a lot since 1920 for different reasons." The looked at me confused. "May we go sit inside so we are more comfortable?" I asked while gesturing to their house, I can never break out of habits meeting new vampires. The nodded happily and let me go in first, I could tell that they are still trying to break their habits and I understand that they still have to trust me. When we got inside and more comfortable I began.

"Now, as you know I am the queen of Volterra?" I asked and they nodded. Good.

"Good, well in the late 1800's a man named Carlisle Cullen came to visit, he had eyes like mine due to the fact he hunted off animals. We became friends fast and I helped him study to be a doctor, on the night he was there I had a vision of my future. There was a short haired pixie like girl standing next to a lean scarred honey blonde, a caramel haired woman standing next to Carlisle, a big burly teddy bear of a man standing next to a blonde who out shown any vampire in beauty, then there was me standing in the doorway holding the hand of a tall bronze hair boy. This is the Cullen family, this was my first vision with jasper." I stopped to let them think about what I just said, their eyes were wide but they told me to continue. "Right, I left in 1919 to a town called Biloxi where I was going to stay with my friend Gabriel, he worked in the local asylum where I would be working too. When I got there he told me of a girl he loved as a daughter Mary Alice, I was confused as to why a girl of nineteen be in an asylum since she was 7 and he told me she was a seer, I was intrigued so I went to visit Mary with caution. She was small only 5'0 had pixie like features and short ink black hair and bright blue eyes. Gabriel woke her up in her disgusting cell that they kept her in and I was surprised when she said 'hello ms volturi' her voice was so soft but it held pain and I knew instantly that I would love her like my own, she soon became my daughter. A year later as I was doing my runs I heard Gabe telling me to get to her room; I ran down and saw that she was changing, Gabe told me to run and take her safe to make her forget about her human life and that's what I did, I took her to the meadow I saw her changing in from the day I met her and waited, on her last day I ran to get the ashes of my friend Gabriel who died to protect her from the tracker that was after her and contained some of the ashes in two glass pendants, when I ran back I saw she was about to change I made her forget, I masked my scent and made my self invisible and watched as she opened her eyes and look around before going into a vision, when she came out she said _"Philadelphia I must go, but first hunt animals like Carlisle Cullen" _and she was gone" I said sadly and I saw that charlotte to looked deeply upset as did peter but they were confused.

"Why Philadelphia? What did she see?" charlotte asked softly.

"She saw herself in a diner, she was sitting in a booth on a stormy night when a man walked in his shaggy honey blonde locks were covered with dry blood, dirt and twigs and leave. She danced up to him and smiled, she spoke to him but I didn't hear and then he introduced himself as Jasper Whitlock in his southern drawl before the vision changed to both of them with topaz eyes hunting with the Cullen's then getting their Cullen crest. My daughter will finally know a happy life as will my son in law" I said happily and giggled when I saw charlottes and peters faces.

"I told him he was going to be happy someday but the fool never listens to me" peter bellowed out with a smile then froze. "Does that mean you're our mother in law if he marries Alice since we are his brother and sister?" he asked a little terrified for a change and I shook my head laughing.

"You can call me mom if you want to, or you can call me aunty or bell. Truly it is up to you." I said giggling and suddenly I was tackled in a hug by charlotte.

"AUNTY!!" she yelled while hugging me and I giggled.

"Well it looks like your wife has made the decision for you peter" I said smugly and he shook his head but he was smiling in acceptance.

"When does she find jasper?" he asked while prying his wife off of me.

"Actually she has already found him, they got married too now they are looking for the Cullen's." I said smiling. "They will find them in 10 years time in Alaska." He smiled.

"Would you like to stay with us bell?" charlotte asked and I nodded happily.

"I will but I can't stay long, I'm sorry but I have many places to see in America and Canada. I will be right back I need to get my stuff and then I will show you the sketches of my little Alice and then their wedding." I said before teleporting back to my motel room in Santa Fe, grabbing all my stuff and returning the key before teleporting back to charlotte and peters house. I laughed as I saw their shocked faces; their eyes were bugging out of their heads and their mouths wide open.

"Do you want to catch flies or look at the sketches?" I said giggling, which made them snap out of their shock/awe like state and nod yes. I smiled and handed them my sketch book open of the page with Mary Alice and Gabe in the asylum, it was the first page and it had sketches of just Alice, Alice and Gabe, Alice and I, then the three of us, Alice and jasper meeting, then their wedding and then finally Alice, jasper and the family with me standing in front of an unknown mansion. Of course they were coloured, and very well detailed.

"These are beautiful, she is so beautiful and oh look peter; look how happy jasper is" charlotte gushed as she took in the photos; I took out my other sketch pad and started sketching peter and charlotte sitting on the chair looking at the sketches with love and happiness in their eyes.

Happiness is truly a gift from god.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a time skip a really big time skip but I know you wouldn't mind seeming as I know you all are anxious for Bella to meet the Cullen's :) next chapter she will be back in Volterra visiting. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie. **


	11. Romanian and Return to Biloxi

**A/N: well here is another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Do you want to catch flies or look at the sketches?" I said giggling, which made them snap out of their shock/awe like state and nod yes. I smiled and handed them my sketch book open of the page with Mary Alice and Gabe in the asylum, it was the first page and it had sketches of just Alice, Alice and Gabe, Alice and I, then the three of us, Alice and jasper meeting, then their wedding and then finally Alice, jasper and the family with me standing in front of an unknown mansion. Of course they were coloured, and very well detailed. _

"_These are beautiful, she is so beautiful and oh look peter; look how happy jasper is" charlotte gushed as she took in the photos; I took out my other sketch pad and started sketching peter and charlotte sitting on the chair looking at the sketches with love and happiness in their eyes. _

_Happiness is truly a gift from god. _

* * *

**Bella POV 1994**

"I'm going to miss you guys so much" I said while hugging them both, today I'm going back home to visit before travelling to France or England to visit Charlie and Maribell. It was sad that they lost Renée 2 years after I left Mary Alice and even sadder that I just got there to save little Mari from death, a newborn was close to her hideout and I killed him before saving her.

"Don't be a stranger bell, you're welcome here any time." I couldn't help but smile at charlotte's offer, there's only a handful of vampires who are comfortable with me staying around.

"Yeah bell, so visit often and when you see jasper drag him here with you" peter said smiling an all knowing smile, he reminded me of Gabriel he had the same all knowing power like he did.

"I will, it will be a few years before I see jasper again dear friend but I promise I will bring him here even if I have to drag him by the ear" I said laughing by the end, so were peter and charlotte.

"Alright well I must be off friends, my brothers are waiting" I gave them a small wave and grabbed my suitcase before teleporting to the thrown room in Volterra and believe me when I said that it was the most funniest thing I have ever seen happen.

As soon as I landed in the room all three of my brothers fell off their thrown and the guards all jumped five feet in the air. It seems they have forgotten I could teleport, so when I saw the realisation on their faces as they stared at me I couldn't help but fall over laughing.

"Oh my, I see that you all forgot your older _sorella'_s power of teleportation hmm?" I said after I composed myself and suddenly I had my two dear sisters and Jane surrounding me in a hug squealing.

"_Madre_ _Mi sei mancato_" Jane whispered into my side, I winced as she said Madre and of course this didn't go unnoticed by Marcus who gave me a look saying we would discuss it later.

"I missed you too Jane, I've missed all of you but unfortunately I have only stopped by to say hello before heading to England to see Charlie and Mari" I said while stepping out of the hugs.

"Dora, Pica how have I missed you sisters you look well." I couldn't help but smile at my sisters they haven't changed since I left, their hair always elegantly done and dressed in the same style of clothing of the 1800s they said it was their favourite style.

"Yes, but look at you bell you look not a day over 18." Pica smiled while Dora just looked at me.

"_Sorella _your eyes" she whispered and I smiled, I was waiting for when the question would be asked. The guard gasped and my brothers looked on in shock and disbelief.

"You told Carlisle that you would never change your diet Isabella, what changed your mind?" Aro whispered still on the stone floor by his thrones feet.

"May I have a private meeting with my brothers, you are excused until called for" I told the guard who nodded and answered back with a 'yes mistress' or 'yes my queen' but one remained a girl who I have not seen before stood beside Aro's thrown her power of a physical shield.

"That includes you shield, you wish not to defy your queen" I walked up as I talked and heard her shocked gasp as I walked through her shield and helped up my brother who was fuming along Marcus and Caius at her defiance.

"Foolish child" Caius muttered as he sat back on his thrown.

"Agreed brother, Aro tell her" Marcus muttered.

"Renata this is Isabella your queen, the true queen to the vampire race. Isabella is the most powerful vamper to have any power she wants, respect her or be ashes. Now leave and let us speak." Aro hissed and she ran out of the room quick smart, I sighed and sat on my thrown that I had to move back from my room.

"_Sorella_ what made you change your diet?" Caius soft voice floated to my ears that made me shocked, I have truly forgotten his soft side.

"I'll show you." And I did, I raised my hands and created the illusion to show them my memories like I did on the first day Carlisle arrived, I showed them from seeing Gabriel to watching Alice change and disappear then my first hunt and the reason why. I changed for my little Alice my little figlia. When I stopped there I looked at my brothers who were staring at me shocked.

"You saw her as a daughter and loved her whole not like Jane but more?" Aro whispered, I could feel shock rolling off him and Caius but joy and smugness rolling of Marcus.

"Why are you so smug _fratellino_?" I smirked towards Marcus, while Caius and Aro groaned.

"He told us of your bond with your Mary Alice but we didn't believe him" Aro groaned while handing Marcus a thousand dollars along with Caius to which I raised my eyebrow in both surprise and humour.

"Since when do you bet brothers, I am quite shocked" I giggled causing them to smile, I could tell they missed me and that it has been boring without my company over the past hundred years. It was then I noticed that my sisters were in their champers in the tower.

I spent the whole night talking to my brothers, telling them of my travels while they told me of Carlisle and his family, that he was upset greatly that I had missed his wedding to his wife Esme, let alone that I saw it myself in a vision. Apparently I had missed him by 5 years as he came here with his new family to meet me, only to be surprised as to why I left. My brothers told them the truth, to see the new world in America and that they had no clue where I was; of course Edward confirmed that. So now here I am back where I was in 1918 surrounded by my family saying goodbye.

"Ah such a familiar scene before my eyes, not long ago were we in this same room saying the same things." I said happily, my talk of the olden ways coming back instead of the new.

"Yes, dear _sorella _I remember the day all to well" Caius chuckled as he hugged me goodbye.

"You will visit us often bell, you will or I will send my husband to get you" Dora said sternly and pica nodded with the same look.

"Yes, yes dear little sister I will return and hopefully with my mate" I said smiling and all went silent again.

"You've seen your mate?" Pica asked and I nodded while giggling.

"Oh what is his name bell, have we met him before? Is he handsome?" Dora squealed.

"Yes he is handsome and yes you have met him." I giggled and this time Caius stepped in.

"Well what is his name?" he was eager and happy, something that surprised me.

"Edward Cullen" I giggled out and everyone's jaws dropped besides Marcus. "If you keep staring like that you'll catch flies" I giggled again as there was an audible snap as everyone's jaws snapped shut at the same time.

"right well, I must be off Charlie is awaiting me, I will see you all soon my family" I said before quickly hugging my brothers and sisters before teleporting to a small town in England where I knew Charlie was staying, I sighed pulling my hood up on my robe and walked up the footpath to a small two storey house thanking god he chose a small rainy town and knocking on the blue door, to which a beautiful 17 year old Mari stood looking confused.

"May I help you vampire?" her voice held maturity not like the sweet child like voice I was use too.

"Is that a way to treat your god mother?" I asked while pulling down my hood.

"AUNTIE BELL, I'VE MISSED YOU" she squealed and tackled me into a hug, before calling for a boy?

"Auntie Bell I want you to meet my mate Marian, Marian this is bell my aunt" she was smiling and I could see the love radiate off her and see the deep love in her eyes as she looked at him from the corner of my eyes, but I was still looking at him. I got into a crouch and snarled, Maribell stepped in front of him with a look of shock and fear on her face.

"Bell what's wrong?" I hissed at her and pulled her behind me protectively.

"Romanian scum, I should send your ashes back to your masters" recognition flashed in his eyes and they narrowed on my family crest necklace that hung from my neck, he got in a crouch and snarled back.

"Italian scum, hand me my mate and I won't hurt you" with that his hands lit on fire, he was new and his gift was not perfected good, I pushed him inside with my shield and wrapped a physical one around Maribell and myself before setting my self on fire his eyes widened in shock.

"Foolish child, do you not know who I am? I'm Isabella Volturi, more ruthless then my brother Caius when it comes to fighting." I hissed and I felt Mari's hand on my shoulder sending me calm waves, she knew I could feel her emotions.

"Bell, he left their coven. They treated him as a slave and I saved him please I love him and trust him." She pleaded and I removed the fire from my self and only had my hands lit.

"I will see your father then leave, I can not trust him after what the Romanians did to my sister" I kissed her cheek and picked up my suitcase before walking to the police station with betrayal radiating off of me. I know you can not help whom you love but this hurts deep, I sighed and walked straight into the police department and stopped at the desk.

"May I help you miss?" the man behind the desk was looking at me up and down radiating lust.

"Yes I would like to see my uncle please" he raised an eyebrow at me before continuing.

"And who is your uncle?" he was amused, and lustful. Pig.

"Chief Swan" I said with a knowing smile and he shifted uncomfortable before calling for Charlie, he suddenly appeared and hugged me tight.

"bell, how long are you staying?" he asked while swinging me around in a hug, but his smile vanished when he saw my face. "whats wrong my queen" he whispered.

"A Romanian Charlie, your daughter's mate is a Romanian, I'm sorry but I cant stay here while the scum is in your house" I whispered hurt and I saw sadness and anger in his eyes.

"I didn't know bell, Mari went out hunting and a month later she came home with him" he said while taking me to his office and shutting the door.

"It's okay Charlie, but I cannot stay here I'm sorry old friend but it hurts my heart too much" I felt understanding roll off Charlie as he pulled me into a hug.

"I understand bell, will I see you again?" he asked hopefully

"Yes in 2008 in forks Washington, you will move there next year when Mari leaves to travel with her _mate" _I couldn't help but growl out the word mate to which again Charlie understood.

"Okay bell, you take care. But where will you go now?" he asked worried, I was supposed to stay with him for a few years and move to forks with him but now I don't know.

"Maybe Africa to see Zafrina I miss my warrior friend or Alaska to see the Denali clan or well to meet Carmen; Eleazar's new mate." I said happily even though it was a lie.

"Okay Bell, just be safe. The vampire world wouldn't know what to do if the volturi queen disappeared. And plus Aro's ego will go up in double the size" we both laughed at the truth, if Aro had power for longer then what was suspected then his ego will nearly explode.

I gave Charlie one last hug before running out of the station and into the woods close by, I knew I had no where to go. I just wanted to be alone for now and I know the perfect place to do just that, I think it was time I returned to Biloxi.

* * *

**A/N: well next chapter will be Forks high school :) so the Cullen's will finally be in the storey officially YAY :) so tell me what you think.**

**Please review**

**Ellie**

**PS, i'll start on the next chapter for Legend of the white wolf in Sam's POV :)**


	12. Forks

**A/N: well here is another chapter :) by the way Bella will be sort of grunge, Goth, punk what ever you want to call it in my story seeming as she always wears black and a little more bold, I never liked the shy Bella in twilight. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Yes in 2008 in forks Washington, you will move there next year when Mari leaves to travel with her mate" I couldn't help but growl out the word mate to which again Charlie understood. _

"_Okay bell, you take care. But where will you go now?" he asked worried, I was supposed to stay with him for a few years and move to forks with him but now I don't know. _

"_Maybe Africa to see Zafrina I miss my warrior friend or Alaska to see the Denali clan or well to meet Carmen; Eleazar's new mate." I said happily even though it was a lie. _

"_Okay Bell, just be safe. The vampire world wouldn't know what to do if the volturi queen disappeared. And plus Aro's ego will go up in double the size" we both laughed at the truth, if Aro had power for longer then what was suspected then his ego will nearly explode. _

_I gave Charlie one last hug before running out of the station and into the woods close by, I knew I had no where to go. I just wanted to be alone for now and I know the perfect place to do just that, I think it was time I returned to Biloxi. _

* * *

**Bell POV 2008**

Great; I really hate babies. They cry and cry and cry, so here I am stuck in a cramped plane next to a lady with a crying baby. And why am I on a plane you ask when I could just teleport? Well because I have to get use to not being able to use my powers, yeah sure I look, smell, feel and have a heartbeat like a human but that's just illusion so now I have to make a show of turning up at the airport bags and all and meeting my 'father'.

In other words, Charlie is acting as my father while I am in forks. He sent me a letter the year Mari left saying she was travelling the world with her now Romanian husband. He was heartbroken that she got married with out him and even more when she said that she wanted to live on her own only coming back if he is near where she is for a visit.

'_Please place your seatbelts on while we land thank you' _I sighed as the annoying voice came over the speakers; I buckled up my seatbelt and looked out the window to see forks airport.

As the plane landed I sighed in relief and quickly rushed out of the plane to get my bags, thanking god that I could get out of the stuffy plane. As I was walking out of the luggage claim I looked around for Charlie, I sighed frustrated before walking towards the door where his old spice leather and beer scent hit me. with a smile I waltzed over to a laughing Charlie who looked now 38, the storey was that I'm his daughter from Renée his ex wife which suits good because everyone knows he has a daughter and I'm coming home to live with him since Renée passed away, unfortunately I have to go to school.

"I've missed you bell" he whispered into my ear as he hugged me tightly.

"As I you Charlie, but I go by Bella now don't ask because I don't know" I giggled out and let go of Charlie and picked up my suitcase.

"Well, lets get home seeming as you have school in an hour or two" I groaned and followed him to the police cruiser.

"Are you kidding we have to ride in this, Charlie what happened to your mustang?" I asked seriously and highly embarrassed that I have to be seen in a car with blue and red lights on the top, in truth I just miss the mustang, I got the love for muscle cars and motorcycles when I was with peter and charlotte.

"It's back in England Bella, but I did get you a motorcycle well two and a Gothic style Chopper from NYC and a Ducati 848 superbike in white so you could decorate it yourself" I smiled at Charlie, he knows I like all the gothic stuff since a long time ago when the style first came out. So that's what I wear now, formal style because of the volturi we always have to be formal and gothic or punk for comfort or whatever. I'm so glad I spent the years of when I was alone to pick up American girl slang or whatever.

"Thanks Charlie, but I'll need something to drive when it rains" I said as I eyed the sky, forks is constantly clouded and there's a 95% chance it will rain.

"Oh I got you a car but that's a surprise, oh and I also got you this since every teen has one supposedly" he said smirking while pulling out an I-phone from his pocket and opened the door for me. I got in the car and looked at the iphone I didn't know if I should be shocked or amused, on the back of the I phone it had lips with vampire teeth and blood dripping from the red lips and had the words 'I run with' in white and 'vampires' in red and on the front it had the same lips in the corner and blood dripping from under the screen.

"I thought it was funny and ironic" Charlie laughed as he started the car.

"_Non dire_" I whispered sarcastically, which only made him laugh harder.

"You know Bella; you need to fix your accent you cant sound Italian when you were supposed to be born American" he said seriously, I sighed frustrated but he was right. It would be too suspicious if I talked with my thick Italian accent from millennia's ago, Marcus and myself were the only ones who kept it. Where as Aro, Caius, my sisters and the guard talk with a slight accent now.

"Yes I know, is this better?" I said with my now new accent that I had taken years to perfect.

"Yes minus the southern accent" he said still laughing.

"_Fanculo_" I swore under my breath which of course Charlie heard and laughed harder.

"You can talk Italian though Bella just with an American pronunciation, everyone knows about how my daughter went to Italy for a year to study, Florence of course" he laughed again to which I smiled gratefully.

"I can't believe I'm going to school, but I guess I have to for the sake of keeping up appearances. My brothers of course had a good laugh about this seeming as I have been through all of the history including Jesus' birth." I grumbled "and yes Charlie I am old so don't even say it or think it" I grumbled again, I saw that Charlie was about to say something but a beautiful three storey house came into view. It was beautiful, the house was painted white and had blue windowsills and a blue porch, but what caught my attention most was the beautiful masterpiece that was sitting in the driveway; A sleek black 1967 Chevy impala SS427.

"Well surprise" Charlie said with a smug smile as he looked at my face. I got out the car and ran to my new baby and caressed it, it had black leather seats and chain link steering wheel, I-pod connecter for my phone to the radio. I moved from my car to the two motorbikes in the garage and smiled happily, true to his word a white Ducati 848 waiting for me to paint and detail sat next to a gothic styled chopper which was black and had a ghost skull painted on it. I looked into the future and saw that it was not going to rain till tonight so that means I could ride my chopper. I ran out at human speed and kissed Charlie's cheek in a thank you and grabbed my suitcase that had today's school clothes in it chosen by Heidi and Jane since I ran into them the night before my flight.

I pulled out the clothes and smiled while grimacing if that was possible, I stripped and placed on the red gothic corset mini dress that stopped mid thigh it was red silk with a black lace overlay and skirt with a black rose above my right breast, I sighed happily as I pulled out blacked ripped skinny jeans and a studded belt that wont be seen and finally pulled on my elbow length fingerless gloves that went with the dress. My red satin platform stiletto shoes to match, now if I remember correctly if I was still human I would have died in these death traps I had balance problems such as tripping over my feet. I decided to leave my hair the way it was, my hair now reached mid thigh and was still the deep chocolate colour with red tint through it and wavy, I pulled it up in a half updo at the back which made it sit at mid back and twisted my hair around the band to keep it hidden. Apparently they decided to stick to the black and red theme and gave me just those colours so I did a black and red Smokey look with eye shadow, thick black eyeliner and some mascara but a pale pink lipstick that went well with my 'human' skin tone to make it look natural.

I sighed as I saw the jewellery bag Heidi chose, I pulled out a Bella rouge ruby pendant necklace and matching earrings and put them on, with a rubilite stone hand ring with a matching bracelet. A studded bow headband was next to be put on and then I squealed as I saw that Jane had snuck my leather trench coat in which is the one from my favourite vampire movie blade. I grabbed my aviators and my dark suede duffle studded across body bag that held my school utensils and my Yves Saint Laurent satin ribbon clutch purse and my now I Phone before heading down stairs to see Charlie holding a sleek black motorbike helmet and keys. **(All pics on profile)**

"Got to abide by the rules cant have a _human_ to ride without a helmet now can I?" he chuckled and I shook my head no laughing as well before grabbing the helmet and keys before walking out the door to my bike.

"Oh Bella fix the eyes, there topaz" Charlie called out worriedly, I groaned and closed my eyes feeling the familiar tingle of changing my looks, I opened them and looked at Charlie who gave me a thumbs up. I changed them back to my original eye colour of chocolate brown much like Charlies. I started my bike and placed the strap of my bag on and carefully placing it between my and the back guard so it wont fall off even if it did move the strap will be around me anyway and placing my helmet on and racing off to school at a slow pace.

Before getting to school I stopped and checked everything, human scent, strawberry and lilac's; check, Illusion of heartbeat and pulsing blood; check, skin tone and warmth; check, mental shield; check. Accent I'll have to check at school, I already know my eyes are fine thanks to Charlie. I sighed in relief as I saw that I was the first one at school, good no one's thoughts to listen to about the new girl. I turned my engine off and pulled off my helmet and shook my hair softly to get rid of helmet hair that I might had before dismounting my bike, I chucked my keys in my bad before clipping my helmed to the handlebars and walked off towards the office.

I walked into the stuffy office and grimaced, the smell of human sweat and other smells filled my nose and burning my throat. Not in a thirst sort of way in a weird I want to puke kind of way, there was an overweight old lady behind the desk who was playing a game of solitaire on the computer.

"Um hello I'm Isabella Swan and I'm here to pick up my schedule." I said stiffly, it has been a long time since I went by swan. Charlie agreed going by name instead of his; which of course is Anderson. 'Ms Cope' as I learnt by looking at her name tagged looked at me and gaped. "Um can I have my schedule?" I asked sweetly but harshly.

"Oh, yes um chief swan's daughter. Here is your schedule and map, oh and fill this out by your teachers and hand it back at the end of the day" she said while giving me my map and schedule and a small red card for the teachers signatures. I gave her a small smile and looked at my schedule; I groaned in frustration Charlie finds this too funny.

**1****st**** lesson – AP English **

**2****nd**** lesson – trigonometry**

**3****rd**** lesson – Senior Italian**

**Lunch**

**4****th**** lesson – Senior history**

**5****th**** lesson – Biology**

**6****th**** lesson – Gym **

I sighed and walked back out to the parking lot where there was a group of people touching my bike; I hissed silently and saw 5 sets of eyes turn to me.

"Step away from my bike or no one gets hurt" I yelled which in turn made every pair of eyes turn to me in shock. Including the set of topaz eyes that were already looking at me, I turned and looked into the most wonderful looking set of topaz eyes I have ever seen my Edwards. Then I noticed the ink black hair and 5'0 pixie looking girl who stood next to him confused. My little Alice, my little _figlia. _

* * *

**A/N: well next POV will be Edwards :) and a few of the Cullen's. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**

_Non dire –_ You don't say

_Fanculo – _F*ck it


	13. Forks A&E POV

**A/N: well here is another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously,_

_**1**__**st**__** lesson – AP English **_

_**2**__**nd**__** lesson – trigonometry**_

_**3**__**rd**__** lesson – Senior Italian**_

_**Lunch**_

_**4**__**th**__** lesson – Senior history**_

_**5**__**th**__** lesson – Biology**_

_**6**__**th**__** lesson – Gym **_

_I sighed and walked back out to the parking lot where there was a group of people touching my bike; I hissed silently and saw 5 sets of eyes turn to me. _

"_Step away from my bike or no one gets hurt" I yelled which in turn made every pair of eyes turn to me in shock. Including the set of topaz eyes that were already looking at me, I turned and looked into the most wonderful looking set of topaz eyes I have ever seen my Edwards. Then I noticed the ink black hair and 5'0 pixie looking girl who stood next to him confused. My little Alice, my little figlia. _

* * *

**Edward POV**

90 years alone, 90 years wondering if I will ever find my mate or spend the rest of eternity alone as a soulless monster. I couldn't help but wonder if I deserve to be loved or to be alone since I've killed so many people, but then again jasper has done far worse and he has Alice; Speaking of Alice.

_She's so frustrated and confused… jasper _

_I can't see anything, she's just a blur but I can't help but feel like I have known her before… Alice. _A picture of a girl with mahogany hair that flowed down to her waist in a trench coat was looking at the crowd with fire in her chocolate brown eyes. Then it skipped to her laughing with the family even rose before it goes black.

"Alice what was that about?" I said darting to the lounge room.

"I don't know but it's going to happen today." Jasper was looking at her concerned as she looked at me with her brows furrowed.

"She even gets along with rose." She whispered which caused me to jump as rose laughed.

"Me friends with a human yeah sure Alice, now we're taking my baby today" I rolled my eyes as she swayed her way to her car, Emmett close behind her like a love sick fool it. I felt jealousy and longing well up in me and ducked my head.

_You'll meet her someday Edward… _jasper though to me, I just nodded towards him to let him know I heard him before sighing and grimacing as I sat in the middle of the back seat.

_Everything's going to change for us Edward I don't know what but I know something is… _I looked at Alice doubtfully which only made her huff and scowl at me in truthfully I have that feeling too, something big is going to happen and it's going to change this family's life.

"Right, ready for a big entrance?" rose shouted while taking off out of the garage, a bout a mile to go till school and I got confused, everyone was crowded around a motorbike wondering who's it was.

"There's a motor bike at school, a chopper actually with a gothic design" this of course brought down Rosalie's anger and gained her interest a long with jaspers.

When we reached the car park I saw everyone in a crowed gossiping about who it belonged too, I looked at Alice who was looking confused the girl with brown hair and red eyes kept popping into her head but they were muddy and blurry much like human memories. Alice claimed she couldn't remember anything and woke up in a field with a silver bracelet saying 'To Mary Alice, happy birthday'. The sudden feeling of dejavu over came me as I stood at the very back of the crowed looking at the bike in confusion and disgust, I don't really like bikes and I know that this belongs to a female due to the strawberry and lilac scent all over it.

"Who ever she is she's got good taste, this is a NYC handmade chopper. I watched them build it a bout a month or so ago" both Rosalie and jasper said together before whistling then laughing. They play twins and sometimes I think they really are twins with talking in sync and all, we heard a hiss as Mike Newton and his buddies touched the detailed artwork with awe. My head whipped around with the others in shock to see the girl in Alice's vision standing at the edge of the parking lot with fire in her chocolate eyes. She was stunning her heart shaped face with luscious full lips and smooth skin.

_That's a lot of lust there Edward… _I shot jasper a glare and continued to look at the goddess in front of me.

_She's hot man, nothing to my Rosie but damn… of course Emmett _

_W-O-W, she's pretty good looking for a human, she must be the one who owns the bike by the looks of her face when mike touched it… its okay honey I'd feel the same way if someone touched my baby… _I gapped at rose who was looking at the girl in shock and pity.

_Edward that's the girl from my vision… _I looked quickly at Alice and then back to the girl who was now walking towards us.

"Step away from my bike or no one gets hurt" she shouted and everyone looked at her in shock, but that's not all the boys were lustful as the females were envious. I don't blame then, her voice was like honey even though it held anger. She looked at us and something flashed in her eyes as she looked at me, before turning and looking at Alice.

_I can't get any emotion off her Edward, it's like she's not there. Can you get anything from her mind? _I looked at jasper in shock before frowning, no I couldn't get anything.

"I said step away from my bike, if you wont I will by all means use force." She yelled again which got nearly everyone moving but mike and his followers. I stiffened and held back a growl as he walked over to her with a smile which he thought was seductive and leant over her bike.

"Hey there beautiful, I'm mike and you are?" I scrunched my nose up and felt jaspers and Emmett's hands hold me back. What is wrong with me?

"Just watch Edward" Alice whispered to soft for human ears, but I could hear the smile in her voice. I calmed down and watched the goddess cleaning her bike and look at mike with a disgusted look.

_Oh I could totally get her in bed by the end of the day, look she is even smiling at me... _I coughed to hold back a laugh at the fact that is not what she is probably thinking.

"Uninterested" she said simply and turned to walk away; I hissed when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him.

"Common baby don't play hard to get." He said in a disgusting voice which only made her scrunch up her nose.

"_Disgustoso __scemo, __non parlo inglese" _she said smiling and I couldn't help but laugh, as mike stood there with hooded eyes as she walked away. Only he would be an idiot for taking disgusting idiot for a compliment and believe that she couldn't speak English.

"Wow the girl knows Italian?" Emmett whistled.

"What's her name?" I asked as I watched where she walked towards the cafeteria doors.

"Um, shouldn't you know, you're a mind reader and everything" I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"No one knew her name and I can't read her mind" my family gasped except Rosalie who laughed.

"Well at least someone can get privacy around here, Emmett were late for class." With that we all ran to class, I had music first which was of course repetitive and boring.

By the lunch time came I was bored, it's the same thing over and over again. Go in, take notes, listen to the teaches try and teach you things you already know, lunch, repeat the first 3 lessons and then go home, sit in my room till morning and do the day over again. I walked in the line and grabbed my food before sitting with my family.

"Her name is Bella swan, Chief swan's daughter she's in our senior Italian class." Jasper chuckled to which I raised my eyebrow too. "She can speak fluent Italian, apparently she studied in Italy for a year and the teacher was embarrassed because Bella kept correcting her mistakes" this time everyone laughed, we composed our selves and the cafeteria went silent and the lust went up in the room according to jasper who was looking straight at the doors, I turned my head around and gapped openly like my family and all of the school. There stood Bella swan in a red silk and lace corset dress, skinny jeans, aviators covering her eyes to hid her disgust as Jessica babbled into her ear about some random fashion show she should go to and real ruby necklace with matching earrings, then I noticed the ruby ring on her right hand with a matching bracelet under the lace of her fingerless gloves.

"Come sit with us Bella, I'm sure Lauren will help me with your wardrobe choice" Jessica said grabbing Bella's wrist and trying to drag her to the table, apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"No Stanley, I'm not stilling with you so you can get a boost in your popularity and firstly I like my wardrobe and secondly I don't go around telling you how to dress do I? Because if I did I would say that you look like a two bit whore who just walked out of hooters who rolled in the trash, same goes for Lauren." My jaw was open in shock along with everyone's as we looked at Bella who towered over Stanley in her shoes before walking to the line and too our table, we all looked at her as she sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Isabella but please call me Bella, do you mind if I sit with you everyone here is other a sleazebag or a hooker who didn't get the job besides Ben Cheney and Angela Webber." Her voice sounded like bells and honey, and I couldn't help but smile which earned me a few weird glances by my siblings.

"Hi I'm Alice this is my boyfriend jasper, my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie who is jasper's twin and my brother Edward who you're sitting next too" Alice said happily as she bounced in her seat with excitement.

"Hi Alice, oh who owns that lovely red M3 in the parking lot?" she asked with genuine curiosity, which caught rose's attention immediately. As rose and Bella discussed cars Alice and jasper were smirking at me along with Emmett.

"What?" Crap Edward that was defensive. Now they know your hiding something, damn Isabella swan and her beauty. Wait beauty? I'm not falling for a human now am I? This can't be right.

_So Edward's found his mate… _Emmett trailed off before singing in his head about me kissing Bella in a tree.

_I told you so… _I glared in the direction of a smug looking Alice before sighing in defeat and nodding.

_So much lust is rolling off you when you look at her Eddie… _I growled at jasper for the Eddie remark who only smirked in return.

"The bells bout' to go guys." Alice sung while hopping off jaspers lap and dancing towards Bella.

"We have art now Bella." She sung and started to pull her away.

"Um Alice no I actually have senior history" I felt awe roll off jasper which made him kick him to stop projecting and I could hear all the shock in my siblings minds.

"well darlin' you have history with me, may I escort you?" jasper's thick southern accent came out and I saw Bella smile, which nearly made my un-beating heart beat. Alice smiled warmly and giggled as jasper came out and held out his arm like a southern gentleman, I tensed though because jasper was new to the diet and Bella was human.

_Edward you're hurting his feelings, he wont hurt her he doesn't even have any blood lust… _I looked at Alice confused, truth be told neither did I or rose and Emmett. I must speak to Carlisle about this when I get home.

"Why thank you kind sir', it' be an honour" she drawled and my brothers eyes flashed with shock before he smiled again and led her to the history room.

"She's beautiful Edward" I gapped at rose who laughed and walked of towards her English room with Emmett and I my art class with Alice.

"You have biology with her" Alice sung and I sighed, wait how did she know?

"How did you know that?" she just rolled her eyes and kept skipping down the hall.

"I can't see her Edward, so what does it mean if I can't see you in biology?" I sighed and opened the door for my sister, she was right though. God I'm an idiot.

Alice giggled "yes you are"

"I said that out loud?" I asked stupidly and she nodded, I sighed and started sketching my Bella.

**Alice POV**

I got out my sketch pad and opened to a fresh page, since meeting Bella or well seeing her for the first time brought up a human memory. That confused me a lot, ever since I woke from my change in the field I couldn't remember a thing bar my name, but also I got it from my bracelet I was wearing. Mary Alice, seriously who names their child Mary? I don't even know how old I am or where I come from, everyone assumes I'm 17 because I look like I'm 17.

I sighed and looked down at my sketch pad; I drew the murky picture of a girl around 18 with brown wavy hair that went back into straight blonde, she was wearing a nurse hat and had bright blue eyes fading into red. That's all I saw, I looked at Edward who was looking at the picture in confusion.

"A vampire? Why does she look like two people?" he whispered to me and I shook my head.

_I don't know this is the image I saw when I first saw Bella… why though this is confusing I knew a vampire when I was human? _I looked at him again who was staring hard at the picture.

"We'll have to show Carlisle after school, he might know who she is or why she looks like two people." He whispered again and I nodded.

The rest of the day went like this, drawing the same sketch over and over again and every time I draw it; it just confuses me more. I walked out of my geography class and found jasper leaning against rose's car with the rest of my siblings and Bella.

"hey darlin' you okay?" I smiled and kissed jasper before saying hello to the others.

"So Bella you want to come over today?" I asked happily and hopeful for her to say yes.

"I'm sorry Alice but I just got off a plane this morning and I want to shower and talk with Charlie and unpack all my clothes." She said with a small smile.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow Bella" I said happily, she waved us goodbye before running over to her bike. We watched in awe as she put on her jacket that fell to mid calf and got on the bike and placing her helmet one. With one last wave she revved her bike to life and sped away.

_Vision, _

_We all arrive home to see Carlisle get out of his car with a smile_

_End, _

"Carlisle will be home when we get home" I said and hopped into rose's BMW, Edward sighed and sat next to me and jasper on the other side.

* * *

**A/N: right I cut this short because I decided to make the next chapter Carlisle explaining bell to the family and what not. Of course in Alice's POV but don't fear they wont know it's Bella till later. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**

_Disgustoso __scemo, __non parlo inglese – _disgusting idiot, I don't speak English.


	14. Stories of Bell Continue of ForksA&EPOV

**A/N: ****well here is the continuation to the last chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_So Bella you want to come over today?" I asked happily and hopeful for her to say yes. _

"_I'm sorry Alice but I just got off a plane this morning and I want to shower and talk with Charlie and unpack all my clothes." She said with a small smile. _

"_Okay, well see you tomorrow Bella" I said happily, she waved us goodbye before running over to her bike. We watched in awe as she put on her jacket that fell to mid calf and got on the bike and placing her helmet one. With one last wave she revved her bike to life and sped away. _

_Vision, _

_We all arrive home to see Carlisle get out of his car with a smile_

_End, _

"_Carlisle will be home when we get home" I said and hopped into rose's BMW, Edward sighed and sat next to me and jasper on the other side. _

* * *

**Alice POV**

My vision was right, by the time we got home Carlisle was already there and stepping out of his car.

"Hello children; how was school?" he asked with a smile, Carlisle was always a good father role model.

"That's why we need to talk to you dad, a new girl Isabella Swan arrived today and I got a memory from my human life came back, I drew it but I cant make no sense of it and jasper cant feel her emotions and Edward cant read her mind" I said all in one breath then handed him the colour sketching, when he looked at it his eyes grew wide.

"This, no this can't be right." He mumbled.

"Volturi Carlisle?" Edward sounded furious and confused, what has the picture got to do with the volturi.

"Come children you might want to see this and I might know your creator Alice, but I am confused as to why you were left alone." He mumbled and walked up to his study, we all followed him in and turned around to face the paintings when he closed the door and looked at the biggest one of all.

"This was painted for me by bell; she was the queen of the vampire race. You remember when we went and saw Aro when you all visited. Yes well I was hoping bell would be there but she wasn't." he said sadly while stroking the painting.

I finally looked at the painting and gasped, how could I not realise the woman in the middle of the painting with a warm smile and hands in a gesture sort of way, her long brown flowing hair stopped at her waist that fell from the hood. Her blood red gown was marvellous and she captured her brothers well.

"She left the year I did, she was the first person who accepted me my diet and all." he chuckled before he continued again, I saw Esme slip into the room to listen. Bell was a taboo subject around here. "I always tried to persuade her to the animal lifestyle but she refused, saying after 3000 years of human blood it be too difficult of course I understood but we still joked about it. Bell wasn't like her brothers she was young but the eldest of them all, in fact she was Marcus's blood sister she was changed at 18 then changed all of them including Didyme when they were in their late 30s. She had a kind heart, the sweetest selfless person you could ever meet but when it came to fighting and hurting her family she was ruthless nothing could stop her, she held so much power." He trailed off and went to his bookshelf and got out a much worn looking book, when he opened it we all gasped. It was photos of Carlisle and the volturi, but bell always had her robe on and hood up.

"Carlisle what does she look like, she always has a robe on" I asked gently and he grimaced.

"Yes Alice, bell always wore the robe and she didn't like people seeing her skin. Not that she was ashamed it's just she is the most feared out of the volturi and the scars show why, she has tens of thousands more then jasper. But I do have a picture of her without it the wives wanted a portrait with her without one." he pulled out a black and white photo and laid it gently on the table.

We gasped, the wives were beautiful. These must be Athenodora and Sulpicia; they were sitting on an old style looking roman chair with velvet seating and an arm that only went up on one side. They both looked happy but they were looking at the girl who stood with her side to the camera and her hand on the arm, her eyes were hard and her head was raised that it reminded me of the old ladies I saw when I woke up from my change. She looked proper. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with the rest of the hair flowing to her mid back.

"She's beautiful, but why is she turned away and her eyes hard?" Esme whispered out still looking at the photo, Carlisle sighed with sadness.

"the wives made bell wear a dress that showed her neck and shoulders, she was angry because the person who took the photo a human of course was not only lusting after her sisters but was disgusted by her scars, so he made her stand and turn away so her hair could cover her skin, he thought that it wouldn't ruin the photo." He said with a frown, but wait he said thinking and lusting how did she know?

"That's a good point Alice, Carlisle you said he was thinking and lusting, you said as if she could hear and feel what he was thinking and feeling" wow what a tongue twister.

"Yes when I said bell was the most feared that was because of her power, she can have any she wants. She want's to teleport she can all of a sudden, she wants to fly she can suddenly fly. She hates it because she can't wish them away, once she has it she has it for eternity and sometimes they slip and she can't control them. Say someone was lying to her, her power to see truth or lie like Maggie would just turn on like a snap of the fingers and then just stop just as fast." He sighed and looked at Esme; she quickly went over and hugged him. I felt jasper shift behind me before he spoke.

"Why are you emitting sadness and self hate?" he asked while emitting his confusion onto the rest of us.

"I came here for three months and worked in the hospital of course, I met Esme when she was 16." He looked up and smiled before continuing. "on the way home I ran into Eleazar and Carmen, he offered for me to travel with him and I agreed, I went home so happy that I could travel and that I found my mate in a 16 year old -" he chuckled "- when I got back to Volterra bell was in the study with this painting wrapped at her side, I told her I was leaving to which she told me in her thick Italian accent that only her and Marcus use now to go to Chicago in 1918 then Wisconsin a few years after, she was smug about this and I was confused but of course she likes to play games with me." he thought for a little bit then smiled "well I thought she was playing a game like she normally does and give me little riddles but she didn't, she was serious and happy when she told me now that I think about it. She must have seen our family and pushed me in the right direction, I must thank her when I speak to her next." He trailed off; we were now sitting on the floor looking at the photos before I went into a vision.

_Vision, _

_We were all sitting in Carlisle's study still when he decided to ring Aro to see how Bell was or where she was, but someone else answer's it and Carlisle was smiling like a kid in a toy store._

_End,_

I came out of my vision and smiled. He was ringing now.

"_Ciao caro amico; come stai oggi?" _the girl asked in a thick Italian accent and Carlisle nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"I'm good bell and you?" he asked smiling and put the phone on speaker.

"I'm wonderful Carlisle, oh I have just got back from Australia my what a wonderful place. Oh and hello Cullen family I see that Carlisle has put me on speaker" her accent was thick and it took a lot to understand her.

"Hello bell, Carlisle was telling us about you" Esme said with a smile.

"Oh has he Esme? It better be all good I hope? I wouldn't want to seem like a stuck up person to my sister in law and family now would I?" her voice was smug. "Oh and Carlisle _caro amico __Te l'avevo detto!" _she sung and I could see confusion on everyone's faces.

"Yes bell you did tell me, no need to be smug about it." He said smiling, oh she must have told him how happy he would be one day but didn't believe her. I saw Edward nod at me with a smile before looking back at the phone.

"_Mi dispiace caro amico, _but I must bid my farewell I have only just returned home to see my brothers who won't stop looking at me in shock I may add… STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE A FISH BROTHERS, CLOSE THEM NOW… I'm sorry for that, oh Carlisle mi manchi, but in due time I will see you soon, arrivederci Cullen family. Oh before I go Carlisle when you see me do not gape at my idiota brothers." I looked at the phone in wide eyes; she has such a loud and scary but calm and soothing voice.

"Goodbye bell, I hope to see you soon" Carlisle said with just as wide eyes as us before hanging up.

"Her voice sounds beautiful Carlisle, it matches her perfectly but my does she have a pair of lungs even jasper coward away in fear" I looked at my husband as did everyone else with a shocked look.

"What, that voice held so much anger and venom when she yelled at her brothers that even Maria would flinch away from" he said defensive, I smiled and kissed his lips before cuddling into his chest. I went into a vision and groaned, it was going to be sunny for the rest of the week.

"It's going to be sunny for the rest of the week, thank god it's Wednesday" I said, Emmett and jasper whopped while Rosalie and I rolled our eyes. I looked over at Edward who was staring off into space.

"If you spy on her Edward she will know, I don't know how but she will ad it ends very badly for you." I warned Edward who slumped a little, this of course gout or parents attention.

"She?" they both said smiling, Esme more then Carlisle.

"Yes he found his mate in the very human Isabella Swan" I giggled and believe it or not Esme smiled wider where as Carlisle looked pained but still happy.

"When do we meet her son?" Carlisle asked, to which I smiled.

"Friday, here is her number Edward I forgot she told me to give it to you" I giggled again and pulling out a number from my pocket and handed it to him. He will ask her out on Friday and ask if he would love to meet the family, to which she agrees.

We spent the whole night listening to Carlisle tell storeys of bell and her travels with him a few times, all the time Edward was smiling while looking at Bella's number.

* * *

**A/N: Well how did you like? Next chapter will be of Bella's side of the phone call then her point of view for the week. **

**Please review **

**Ellie**

_Caro amico __Te l'avevo detto – _dear friend I told you so!

_Ciao caro amico; come stai oggi – _hello dear friend; how are you today.

_Mi dispiace Caro amico – _I'm sorry dear friend

**Now I must ask, are you actually learning some Italian from the phrases and words I use? I may have some of them wrong but in context only. **


	15. Phone Call in Volterra

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously,  
__"If you spy on her Edward she will know, I don't know how but she will and it ends very badly for you." I warned Edward who slumped a little, this of course gout or parents attention. _

"_She?" they both said smiling, Esme more then Carlisle. _

"_Yes he found his mate in the very human Isabella Swan" I giggled and believe it or not Esme smiled wider where as Carlisle looked pained but still happy. _

"_When do we meet her son?" Carlisle asked, to which I smiled. _

"_Friday, here is her number Edward I forgot she told me to give it to you" I giggled again and pulling out a number from my pocket and handed it to him. He will ask her out on Friday and ask if he would love to meet the family, to which she agrees. _

_We spent the whole night listening to Carlisle tell storeys of bell and her travels with him a few times, all the time Edward was smiling while looking at Bella's number. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I walked out of gym in a sour mood, Mike Newton is a complete stalker and if I was still feeding on human blood I wouldn't even drain him dry. He smells like god I don't know what but it's bad, all through gym he kept trying to feel me up and teens say these days or try to ask me out on a date and it was seriously agitating me.

"Hey Bella wait up" _great again with the trying to ask me out. _

"Yes mike" I gave up talking and insulting him in Italian.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked with a hopeful smile, insignificant annoying little boy.

I sighed and glared at him. "Listen here and listen good Newton, I will not ever go out with you. I find you horrid and annoying and if I ever se you touching my bike or any modes of transportation again you'll had no fingers got it? Now leave me alone and never come near me again" I growled out at him, he gulped and nodded.

"So no date?" I bit back a growl and smiled when I saw Emmett coming over with an angry face.

_Oh look she's smiling at me now, score I'm in… _I clenched my teeth and fists and huffed, stupid annoying boy.

"Mike she told you to piss off, what part of that don't you understand?" he yelled to which mike smiled.

"She's my girlfriend, why would she want me to go away." He laughed out, I saw that there was a crowed forming around and chose this to be my revenge on the idiot.

"Oh my god Newton, I am not and never will be your girlfriend and if you don't get that I'll get Emmett to imprint that on your face with his fist and if you still don't get it then well, I think you're forgetting my father is the chief of police and he wouldn't take kindly to you harassing me physically and stalking me." I spat out at him and walked off with Emmett, when we got to rose's car I saw all the Cullen's bar Alice laughing.

"God that was so funny Bella" jasper laughed out, which of course the others agreed. I huffed and glared in the direction of mike before looking at Emmett.

"I was serious about you hitting him Emmett, he doesn't understand the words no and leave me alone." I huffed which started everyone laughing again. Everyone quietened down when jasper walked towards Alice.

"hey darlin' you okay?" he asked worriedly, I could see confusion in her eyes.

"So Bella you want to come over today?" Alice asked happily while bouncing on the spot, I smiled at the fact she still does that when she's excited or happy.

"I'm sorry Alice but I just got off a plane this morning and I want to shower and talk with Charlie and unpack all my clothes." I gave her a small smile, it was a lie though. I've already unpacked and I'll have a shower after I get back from visiting my brothers.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow Bella" I smiled and waved goodbye before running over to my bike, oh how I love this bike. I gave them a small wave after I put my jacket and helmet on before starting the engine and driving away.

When I got home I hung up my coat and ran upstairs, I quickly did my home work which was annoying because I already knew all of it, Italian and history was finished the quickest. When that was done I pulled out my phone and shook my head before calling Charlie.

"_Chief swan speaking" _I couldn't help but giggle.

"Charlie its Bella"I giggled out.

"_Oh hello Bella is something wrong my queen?" _he chuckled and to which I rolled my eyes at_._

"No Charlie I was just calling to tell you that I'll be going hunting then visiting my brothers, I thought I'd just tell you before going so you don't panic when I'm not here" I giggled out, knowing Charlie if his heart was beating he would have had a heart attack if he didn't know where I was. Fatherly instincts I guess. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Charlie panicking because I was gone, totally forgetting I'm the most powerful vampire ever.

"_That's fine bell, say hello to your brothers for me. I'll see you when you get back, oh and according to the weather man it will be sunny for the next few days" _I groaned, great no Cullen's till Monday.

_Vision, _

_I teleported to the thrown room to see Aro's phone ringing, Carlisle my mind told me before I took it out of Aro's hands as he stared at me in shock. _

_End_

"I must go now Charlie, Carlisle is about to call" I said happily before bidding him goodbye and hanging up, I couldn't be bothered changing so I teleported to the thrown room in front of Aro and snatched the phone out of his hands.

"_Ciao caro amico; come stai oggi?"_ I said with a smile, my accent was back to normal as was my voice.

"I'm good bell and you?" he asked back, I could tell he was smiling.

"I'm wonderful Carlisle, oh I have just got back from Australia my what a wonderful place. Oh and hello Cullen family I see that Carlisle has put me on speaker" I sung, I heard the little beep indicating that he placed the phone on speaker.

"Hello bell, Carlisle was telling us about you" I heard a motherly soft voice fill the air, ah Esme.

"Oh has he Esme? It better be all good I hope? I wouldn't want to seem like a stuck up person to my sister in law and family now would I? Oh and Carlisle _caro amico Te l'avevo detto_!" I sung smugly, my brothers we're still gaping at me as I danced around the room.

"Yes bell you did tell me, no need to be smug about it." He laughed and I giggled, but stopped as I realised most of the guard was gaping at me as well, oh I'm still looking human, no scars, more colour, heartbeat, illusion of blood.

"_Mi dispiace caro amico_, but I must bid my farewell I have only just returned home to see my brothers who won't stop looking at me in shock I may add…" I trailed off my anger rising.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE A FISH BROTHERS, CLOSE THEM NOW" I yelled, which made my brothers hide behind their thrones, I don't blame them I was on fire.

"I'm sorry for that, oh Carlisle _mi manchi,_ but in due time I will see you soon, arrivederci Cullen family. Oh before I go Carlisle when you see me do not gape at me like my idiota brothers." All was silent before I heard Carlisle's cautious soothing voice.

"Goodbye bell, I hope to see you soon" I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Now why are you looking at me like that?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot with a frown. I held back a smile as my brothers smiled sheepishly at me like a kid being scorned at by their mother.

"We're sorry bell, but you look like what you did before you're change it was shocking and the clothes please don't tell me that's what you wore to school" Aro said still in shock.

"Yes it is what I wore to school, but that still give you no right to gape at me like that brother. Remember I am much older then you and you should treat me with respect" I huffed out with fake irritation, the guard were trying to fight off their smiles as I teleported my thrown back to its original place and sitting down.

"_Mi dispiace sorella maggiore" _Marcus said quickly, his eyes were wide and shone with tears that would never spill. I couldn't help but forgive him when he gave me that look, my sweet little brother.

"I forgive you, brothers." I said with a smile, I heard their sigh of relief as I said it.

"So Isabella how was school" Caius said with a genuine smile and curiosity.

"Horrible, this girl Jessica was trying to give me wardrobe tips and I snapped at her at least she gets the words no and leave me alone" I growled out thinking of the stupid girls in school.

"No Heidi you may not kill her" I said with a smile to which Heidi pouted.

"Can you show us you're day _sorella? _I get the feeling that wasn't even half of it." Marcus asked to which I nodded and clapped my hands bringing up the illusion.

I showed them from me leaving Charlies, the office, seeing people touch my bike, Mike Newton hitting on me; the Cullen's holding Edward back while he grabbed my wrist. Jessica non stop talking in trigonometry, correcting the Italian teacher when she got a word wrong, lunch where I told off Jessica, sitting with the Cullen's, talking about rose's M3, having a war debate with the teacher in history about how the confederates should have one, feeling jaspers pride and Rosalie's shock, biology with Edward, gym with mike trying to feel me up, after gym where I embarrassed him, Emmett's face, then everything till I teleported here.

I took away the illusion and saw everyone's faces; they were twisted in awe, shock and anger. Of course they were all thinking of killing Mike Newton my very own pain in the ass, I couldn't help it I laughed. I laughed so hard I fell of my chair.

"Why are you laughing mistress?" I giggled and looked into the eyes of Demetri.

"Because all of you thought of killing Newton, quite funny actually." I giggled out, Demetri held out his hand for me to help me up as soon as my skin made contact with him I saw everything he has thought of… mostly of our human receptionist Gianna. I looked at him with a smile and walked over to my brothers.

_We shall change Gianna immediately. _I sent to them, to which the frowned at me in confusion.

"Caius I understand why you are confused, Marcus, Aro you should know… Marcus your power tells you as does yours Aro" I huffed and realisation crossed their faces, they smiled and nodded at me.

"YES!!!" I yelled out and twirled happily, I saw Jane with my cloak and I smiled while I grabbed it off of her and put it on. I removed all the illusions off of me so I'm back to my vampire way before turning to Felix.

"Go fetch Gianna Felix" he nodded and left the room quickly, I looked at Demetri who stood off to the side, his face a perfect mask showing no emotions, but worry and grief rolled off him in waves. Felix came back with a scared Gianna, she looked at me and fear rolled off her.

"You asked to see me mistress?" I shot Renata a look saying 'this is how you treat me.' I faced Demetri's love and removed my hood, all the new vampires who never saw my skin gasped. They didn't realise that I was creating an illusion around me to make me look like a human and had no scars, I set a mask of seriousness on my face as did my brothers who I knew were emitting joy and walked to her. I raised my hands and caressed her cheeks and saw everything she desired and that was to become one of us and to be with Demetri for all eternity, her power would be of information. One look and she would know your age of when you were changed, vampiric age, power and name. Suddenly I was thrown back and surrounded by guards crouched in front of me, I sighed and stood up dusting myself off and walked back to where Demetri was Jane and alec never leaving my side as I did so.

"Demetri, how dare you throw me like that? Have you no respect of your queen" I scolded him, I felt fear and remorse roll off him along with his love for me in a respective way and love for Gianna, he was protecting his mate.

"Demetri, get here now!" Caius yelled angrily, in his mind I saw the whole scene play over and over again. Demetri hesitated for only a second before resigning and moving in front of Caius on his knees. I frowned at this; he was surely not going to get punished.

"Caius he was only protecting his mate, you would do the same if it were you and Athenodora." I hissed at him and teleported Demetri in front of me, Gianna was silently crying scared that we would kill him and her.

"Gianna I see that you two are mates correct?" she nodded while wiping her tears away.

"Do you love him with everything you have and give your mortality for him?" I asked seriously now, I wish not for Demetri to be heartbroken.

"Yes I would give my mortality to save his life" her voice cracked in several places and I frowned.

"You miss understood me child, I asked if you would _give_ him your mortality not to give your life to save his" Demetri shot up and hugged me tight laughing happily, thanking me over and over again.

"You allow me to change her; my queen?" he asked happily, I saw Gianna look at me in shock and joy. I nodded and sent him a message in his mind.

_Go change her now Demetri, then when she wakes make her your wife I give you my blessing… _I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before allowing them to leave, in a second they were gone.

_You made them both happy sorella… _I looked towards Marcus and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry brothers but I missed school and I need to make Friday icy. I will be telling the Cullen's I know of vampires tomorrow." As I said that my phone buzzed in my pocket, when I got it out every vampire laughed. "Charlie's idea of a joke" I sighed and opened the text.

**We will play along, tell jasper we say hi. Peter xx**

I rolled my eyes at the irony, of course he would know. Mister know-it-all knew everything before even I knew what was happening.

**You know that is creepy Petey, don't worry I'll tell jasper you both said hi. Send charlotte my love, and no I don't mean show her either. Bell xx**

After I sent my reply, I bid my brothers goodbye and fixing the illusion again before teleporting to my bedroom. I called out to Charlie to tell him I'm home seeming at it was late Thursday night before I grabbed some black boy shorts and a matching wife beater and had a shower.

After my shower I went in my room and put up the illusion I was sleeping before heading my library which thankfully had no windows to make it snow and rain so my plan would work. I pushed my shield out and saw that the Cullen's were in their house on the other side of town, I shuddered when I saw that Emmett and Rosalie were in their room. I then pushed my physical shield out and felt that it was snowing just like I wanted it; I got up off the floor and pulled my hair into a ponytail before teleporting to Canada to hunt.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting that's for sure, my first vision of Carlisle's family and he meeting me will change.

* * *

**A/N: well hope you like :) the next chapter should be up soon, it will be where Tyler's van almost hits her and then how she knows about vampires. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie. **


	16. Knowing About Vampires

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously,  
__After I sent my reply, I bid my brothers goodbye and fixing the illusion again before teleporting to my bedroom. I called out to Charlie to tell him I'm home seeming at it was late Thursday night before I grabbed some black boy shorts and a matching wife beater and had a shower. _

_After my shower I went in my room and put up the illusion I was sleeping before heading my library which thankfully had no windows to make it snow and rain so my plan would work. I pushed my shield out and saw that the Cullen's were in their house on the other side of town, I shuddered when I saw that Emmett and Rosalie were in their room. I then pushed my physical shield out and felt that it was snowing just like I wanted it; I got up off the floor and pulled my hair into a ponytail before teleporting to Canada to hunt. _

_Tomorrow is going to be interesting that's for sure, my first vision of Carlisle's family and he meeting me will change. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

Three moose and two deer later I was full, even after all these yearsI still find herbivores disgusting. I must admit bear and shark are like honey on the tongue though, but I am no where near the ocean and the bears are hibernating. I looked down and thanked god that I didn't even have a drop of blood on me, I smiled and teleported back into my bedroom and took away the illusion of be sleeping. I put on a random shirt and shorts before grabbing my phone and teleporting to charlotte and peters, I laughed as they jumped in surprise.

"Aunty!" charlotte yelled while running over to hug me.

"I'm sorry guys but I am in a hurry, I came to get a photo of all of us then quickly get home to shower and change before school." I said in a hurry and changed my human illusion so I looked a year younger.

"Okay bell, lets get this done and I'll print the photo for you" peter said smiling knowingly, I gilled and pulled him next to me before holding up the phone and snapping the picture. I looked at it and laughed, charlotte was kissing my cheek while peter pulled a funny face.

"Can I get one of us smiling properly please?" I giggled and they nodded seriously before placing their cheek either side of me and smiling, I quickly took the picture and handed peter my phone. I heard him laugh all the way to his laptop as he saw my case.

A minute later he was back with three sets of photos in his hands and my phone, he handed me two sets to which I raised my eyebrow at him.

"For Jasper" he said and kissed my cheek before telling me to get my ass home, peter, charlotte, my brothers and sisters are the only ones now who I allow to talk to me like that oh and of course the Cullen's when they find out. I kissed charlotte's cheek and bid them goodbye before teleporting to my room and grabbed my cloths for today and took a shower to wash away their scent.

I quickly dried off and put on my matching black lace lingerie set then my black criminal damage drummer dress, a pair of black leather elbow length gloves and matching thigh high boots. For my make up I just did a smoky look with black and silver, added some eyeliner and mascara and some pale pink lip-gloss before I added my jewellery. I placed my large black onyx bohemian style ring over my clove along with some black metal bangles, I put in some simple onyx studded earrings and my black lace chocker with a cross that sat in the hollow of my neck, I left my hair down in curls with bangs. I swapped my purse over to my prada one charlotte just gave me and placing jasper's set of photos in there before grabbing my matching leather criminal damage drummer jacket, my Gucci shoulder bag with my fedora hat and teleporting to downstairs. Charlie already left for work, I looked at the clock and cursed I have half an hr to get to school not to be late but so my plan can work. I cringed as I picked up my car keys and ran to my car; my baby is going to get a pretty nasty dint in it today.

I parked my car in the usual spot which of course was where Tyler's van is going to hit, I saw Rosalie appraise me in her mind, she was thinking of asking me if she could tinker with it. I looked over and waved before pulling out my phone and read the text I just got from someone.

**Rose says she loves the car and asks if that's your baby? Edward. **

I laughed and nodded towards rose who gave me a thumbs up, I saw Alice come out of a vision with horror written all over her face from Edwards mind. I turned around and froze as I saw and heard Tyler's van spin out of control towards me, I saw Edward run at vampire speed towards me and pulled me into his arms before shooting out his left arm to stop the van, I felt my head hit the ground and I groaned, I closed my eyes and fixed the small divot before Edward saw it.

"SOMEONE GET TYLER OUT OF THE VAN!" I heard a student yell.

"BELLA! BELLA!" a few people screamed in panic.

_You could expose us Edward, what where you thinking I don't want to die because of you… Rosalie _

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Yeah but could you let me go please, I'm kind of uncomfortable" I asked and he chuckled, but it seemed strained.

"No can do Bella the ambulance is almost here and you hit your head pretty bad" I held back a hiss and opened my eyes.

"Fine, but I want to know how you got here so fast. Next minute I see you next to your car over the lot then you're next to me" I said with a huff, his body went rigid and looked at me with hard eyes.

"I was standing right next to you Bella" he said seriously, I sighed and closed my eyes again to tune out everyone's yelling, _god can't people be quiet… _I felt myself being lifted off the ground and saw that Edward was placing me on a stretcher; I glared at him and closed my eyes again.

_Edward go with her, I can't see anything when you reach the hospital… Alice _I heard the front door of the ambulance open, I opened my eyes to see Edward getting in looking worriedly at me.

I hissed at the nurse who placed me in the bed next to Tyler, he wouldn't stop apologising to me and I was losing my patience. So I did the only thing without using my powers was to close my eyes and pretend I was asleep.

"Is she asleep?" I opened my eyes when I heard Edwards voice.

"No it was the only way to shut him up" I whispered, I could hear Tyler drifting to sleep so I didn't know if he could hear us or not. "Now tell me how you got to me so fast." I was angry and he could see that.

"No, I was standing right next to you." He hissed and I glared at him.

"Are you always crabby when you haven't had any blood in the morning?" I saw his eyes grow wide just as Carlisle walked into the space I was occupying, I smiled as I saw how happy he looked and how he hasn't changed. I put on my concerned mask as I looked at Edward then back to Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen is it possible for vampires to go into shock?" I asked seriously to which even Carlisle froze and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well I guess they can…" I mumbled and waited patiently; I stretched my shield out and felt half the school in the waiting room along with Charlie.

_Charlie I'm going to the Cullen's after I get out, I let it out I knew about vampires… _I thought to Charlie to which received a mental chuckle.

_Okay, just ask me when you get out of the room. How did the doc and Edward take it? _I sent him the image of Carlisle and Edward gaping at me and I could hear him laugh in the waiting room.

"Um Edward? Dr. Cullen?" I asked with worry lacing my voice, seriously can vampires go into shock. Never in my life time have I seen such a thing till now, Carlisle was the first one to snap out of it.

"You know?" he whispered and I nodded.

"You must come over when I let you out, I get off work soon and we need to talk about this." he said seriously and I mentally rolled my eyes, _hm I sware that I sound like this century's teenager and I don't like it. _

"I'll ask my ch-dad, I'll tell him I'm fine and make up an excuse" I said to which he nodded, Edward looked at me after he snapped out of his daze with curiosity.

"Well you're aloud to go, I'll see you in 20 minuets" Carlisle said and walked out of the room, I got up off the bed and walked out to the waiting room where Charlie ran over to me.

"Bella are you alright?" I held back a laugh as I saw amusement in Charlie's eyes but worry set on his face.

"Not even a scratch ch-dad. Is it okay if I go to the Cullen's? Edward said Alice is panicking and worried about me?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes, of course as long as you're okay Bella. I need to head back to work but I'm glad you're fine" he gave me a quick hug and walked out the door with Edward and I following.

The drive to the Cullen's was silent; I could feel waves of frustration and confusion roll off Edward in waves. I sighed and fiddled with my purse which Charlie handed to me before he left, also sending me a mental picture of the dint in the rear panel of the passenger side of my baby. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the house come into view, it was the mystery house in my visions, and I have drawn this house from the inside out. Even in my sketches it was beautiful but seeing it with my own eyes was magnificent. I saw the family on the front yard joined by Carlisle who was still wearing his white doctor's coat and scrubs, Edward opened my door and held out his hand for me to take. When I got out the car I walked over to jasper with a smile, I pulled out the pictures and handed them to him.

"You know peter and charlotte?" he whispered with wide eyes, the family gasped and looked at the photo that looked a year old then a few hours ago.

"Yes, there the reason I know you're all vampires" I giggled, which caused shock to roll off everyone as they froze and other looked at me or the photo.

"Well, I didn't see this coming." Alice mumbled to her self while looking at the goofy picture.

Well this wasn't how I saw everything a few hundred years ago.

* * *

**A/N: well another two chapter update :) so tell me what you think, oh which Cullen should find out first about who she is Jasper or Rosalie? The rest of the Cullen's wont find out till way later New moon needs to happen first, plus James and his coven need to come up hopefully in the next few chapters he will. But I need to know which Hale finds out so Bella can tell her story and get them to kill James when she sees him and realises it was him who killed Gabriel. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie.**

**P.S. Bella's outfit on profile**


	17. Well I Didn't See This

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :) Oh and Jasper was the winner, so he will find out in other this chapter or the next :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously,  
__The drive to the Cullen's was silent; I could feel waves of frustration and confusion roll off Edward in waves. I sighed and fiddled with my purse which Charlie handed to me before he left, also sending me a mental picture of the dint in the rear panel of the passenger side of my baby. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the house come into view, it was the mystery house in my visions, and I have drawn this house from the inside out. Even in my sketches it was beautiful but seeing it with my own eyes was magnificent. I saw the family on the front yard joined by Carlisle who was still wearing his white doctor's coat and scrubs, Edward opened my door and held out his hand for me to take. When I got out the car I walked over to jasper with a smile, I pulled out the pictures and handed them to him. _

"_You know peter and charlotte?" he whispered with wide eyes, the family gasped and looked at the photo that looked a year old then a few hours ago. _

"_Yes, there the reason I know you're all vampires" I giggled, which caused shock to roll off everyone as they froze and other looked at me or the photo. _

"_Well, I didn't see this coming." Alice mumbled to her self while looking at the goofy picture._

_Well this wasn't how I saw everything a few hundred years ago. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

We were still standing on the front lawn; the Cullen's all had different facial expressions. Alice was confused, Edward had his mask of no emotion on, Jasper was curious and joyous, Carlisle looked upset but still curious, Emmett was happy; really happy as was Esme and Rosalie well she was furious and curious.

I don't blame her for being furious; I know we have a love-hate relationship, so I understand. She doesn't like me because I'm 'human' and a risk to the family but she likes me because I have the same interests as her and makes her family happy, confusing I know but I understand. Suddenly jasper let out a laugh and scooped me up in his arms before twirling me around; I felt the family's confusion but jaspers love and joy.

"Thank you for the photo, I don't have one of peter and charlotte looking as happy" he let me down and smiled at me; I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're welcome jasper, peter would have a fit if he knew I gave them to you" I giggled even though it was a lie, peter knew alright but jasper doesn't have to know that.

"Probably, but I doubt it. Peter is like a magic 8-ball he just knows shit" he laughed and suddenly my phone vibrated in my purse, I pulled it out and sighed; of course it was peter.

**Tell the asshole if I'm a magic 8 ball then he's a bloody emotional sponge. Peter xx **

I couldn't help it, I cracked up laughing. Even thought peter being a freaky Mr. know it all I love him to death and by god he is such a child. He reminds me of Marcus on a good day, funny and happy letting nothing sour his mood. I saw the Cullen's look at me with confusion and I held my phone up showing them the text, everyone started laughing except jasper who pouted. This only caused us to laugh more, in turns made jasper soak up our emotion and join us in on the laughter.

When the laughter died down everything got serious again, Carlisle directed us into the dining room which immediately told me this is where they hold family meetings, Carlisle sat at the head of the table as I sat at the end looking at him. Esme was to his right with Rosalie and Emmett next to her, Edward his left with Alice and jasper next to him.

"So Bella, how do you know about vampires?" I sighed and looked at Carlisle, time to make a completely fake story out of one of peters and charlottes hunts where I helped them.

"Well when mom died I went to live with my aunt and uncle in Santa Fe for a year, I spent my whole time there in grief. You know waking up, school, library, home and repeat. Everything was the same, until one night when I was walking home from the library I lost track of time. It was late and a storm was coming and I could hear several footsteps behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw two drunken men looking at me with disgusting smiles" I saw Rosalie freeze and Emmett pull her into his lap. This was a bad storey to tell now that I realised how rose got changed. "I quickened my pace when I got grabbed from the side, I was wrong it wasn't two men but three. They we're laughing as I struggled, I couldn't scream because it be no use. So I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable, suddenly I was embraced by a set of cold arms of a woman who was holding me telling me it was all right" okay that didn't happen but I did hug charlotte before she fed and I took off on my own hunt. "I looked up to see two of the men on the ground with broken necks and the third was being held by a man who seemed at first was kissing him, I was confused till I saw that both of them had red eyes. Long story short, I found out what they were and became like a sister to both peter and charlotte." I gave a small smile to the Cullen's who were looking at me in shock.

"How could you be friends with those monsters?" both mine and jasper's head whipped around to look at Edward, I was disgusted and pissed off. Would he consider me a monster if he found out the truth?

"How could you say that Edward? Charlotte and peter are wonderful people; they took care of me and helped me get over a lot of grief. I don't care of their diet in fact it doesn't bother me, I trust them with my life." I hissed at him as much as a human could do, I was telling him the truth though. They helped me get over Gabe's death and my little Alice going off on her own, he just looked at me like I was crazy. I held back a smile as I saw many plans of what jasper was about to do, so I placed my mental shield over jasper.

"Why can I read you're mind jasper?" Edward's voice was hard and suspicious, shock hit me from all sides including jasper, but he was still furious.

Alice stood up and moved back after she got out of the vision she was in, jasper took his chance and uppercut Edward sending him flying through the wall and into the kitchen. I gripped the chair to keep me in place from not lunging at jasper since he hit my mate, but I do have to agree Edward deserved it. Jasper was peter and charlottes brother and they were my niece inevitable and nephew, I mentally chuckled as I pictured jasper's face when he found out I legally adopted Alice 6 months after I met her, this made Gabriel all too happy. I looked at the time and sighed, I need to get home and call my brothers. I stood up realising that all vampires we're looking at me, Edward was covered in plaster glaring at jasper.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave before it gets to late, I don't want Charlie to worry." I said apologetically, I really didn't want to leave. Edward stood up still glaring at jasper and looked softly at me.

"I'll take you home Bella" I gave him a look as if he was crazy; I'm still too pissed off at him after what he said.

"No, after what you said about my sister and brother I think not. I don't care if you're my mate or not you wont disrespect my family, that lands you in my bad books" I huffed and faced jasper "jasper will you take me home, I can show you some more pictures of peter and charlotte then" this of course created an up roar in the house.

"Bella dear let jasper calm down first, let Alice take you home" ah Esme really is a wonderful woman, I saw Carlisle nod in agreement.

"Absolutely not, he can't control himself around humans yet he could kill you" Edward yelled and I shot him a glare, I stalked over to him forcing him to sit back down.

"Listen now and listen good Edward Cullen, I am severely disappointed in you. It's shameful that you think so poorly of your brother, all of you but Alice should be ashamed. Have you forgotten that your brother and son is an empath? He can feel your bloodlust too not just emotions" I huffed and hugged Alice and said goodbye to the family before grabbing jaspers hand and dragging him to the garage.

"Which is yours?" I asked in awe as I saw all the cars and motorbike, my guess is that the ducati is jasper's. I was correct in my assumption as jasper handed me a silver helmet and got on the bike, I gave him a smile and got on the back.

I noticed Charlie wasn't home yet when we pulled to a stop in the driveway, I dismounted the bike and placed the helmet on the back before running over to my baby, I swear if I was human I would have died when I saw the dint in my car.

"_Cazzo!" _I was annoyed, I didn't see this happening to my baby, I felt calm hit me and I cursed again when I saw jasper looking at me oddly.

"Right photo's lets go" I waved him to follow me as I walked in side, I'll have to fix the car later. As I walked in the door I saw the note on the table.

'**Spedizione di caccia' **

I quickly scrunched it up before jasper saw it, Charlie went hunting in Seattle then seeming as he would never give up his way of life. Charlie is like peter and charlotte, Criminals and terminals; must be seriously bad or no chance left to live.

"Make you're self at home, I'll just grab my photos." I gestured to the lounge room; I grabbed an old photo album that was just pictures of me, peter and charlotte before darting back downstairs. I stopped and dropped the album when I saw my sketch book labelled 'Alice' in jaspers hands.

He looked up at me with an unreadable expression before showing me the page of himself and Alice in a small wedding chapel in Akron, Ohio.

"How did you get this." his voice was calm, but I could see caution in his eyes.

"_Merda!"_ I cursed. "_Well __I didn't see it going like this a few hundred years ago_…" **(TY RangerRainbow for making me add this in a more better way) **I mumbled off in worry. This was not how I saw everything happening, if jasper tells the family now it won't end well.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go :) Hope you liked it, Jasper will find out next chapter :) and I must say that if you guys want you're quotes in my storey that you might find that I could use tell me, I wouldn't mind using them. :) oh I'll write two more chapters tomorrow, but seeming as I wrote basically 4 in 24hs and now this chapter plus two tomorrow I'll only update one chapter till Saturday afternoon.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**

_Cazzo – _Fu*k

_Merda! – _Sh*t!

_Spedizione di caccia – _hunting expedition


	18. Finding Out Jasper Style Part 1

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :) Oh and Jasper was the winner, so he will find out in other this chapter or the next :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously,  
__I quickly scrunched it up before jasper saw it, Charlie went hunting in Seattle then seeming as he would never give up his way of life. Charlie is like peter and charlotte, Criminals and terminals; must be seriously bad or no chance left to live._

_"Make you're self at home, I'll just grab my photos." I gestured to the lounge room; I grabbed an old photo album that was just pictures of me, peter and charlotte before darting back downstairs. I stopped and dropped the album when I saw my sketch book labelled 'Alice' in jaspers hands. _

_He looked up at me with an unreadable expression before showing me the page of himself and Alice in a small wedding chapel in Akron, Ohio. _

_"How did you get this." his voice was calm, but I could see caution in his eyes. _

_"Merda!" I cursed. "Well __I didn't see it going like this a few hundred years ago…" **(TY RangerRainbow for making me add this in a more better way) **I mumbled off in worry. This was not how I saw everything happening, if jasper tells the family now it won't end well._

* * *

**Jasper POV :)**

"Make you're self at home, I'll just grab my photos." Bella's voice filled the air, as she gestured towards the small living room. There was something different about Bella which I find oddly comforting yet concerning. Something told me when I looked at her to be very afraid, that she's more dangerous then even I am but my eyes see no reason to listen and my heart tells me to love her as a sister no a mother. That one completely confuses me; I walked in the room as I saw Bella walk up the stairs and something in the small bookshelf in the corner of the room. It was a sketch pad that was old and worn, _must be Charlie's, _but it had the faint outline of Alice on the binding. Confused and completely alert I grabbed the book at vampire speed and opened the first page.

There on the page had a picture a very detailed colour sketch of Alice, but this was different, her cheeks where flush and her eyes where a beautiful blue. This was a human Alice. I flipped through the book, it had photos of Alice in a disgusting room and human with a vampire who was smiling and holding her, his red eyes sparkled with love and joy as she smiled towards the person who drew this. I skipped a few pages to see what else that was in here and froze at the picture of myself and a vampire Alice standing in a small wedding chapel in Louisville Ohio.

It was at night and I could see the moon shining through the window that cast a slight glow to our skins, the minister was smiling at us from behind the alter as Alice and I stared into each others eyes.

I heard a small thump at the door and I looked up to see Bella staring at me with wide panicked eyes. I flipped the book over to show her the picture of myself and Alice.

"How did you get this." calm and caution laced my voice and I could probably assume my features as well.

"_Merda!"_ she cursed.

Then I heard her mumble something along the lines of "_Well I didn't see it going like this a few hundred years ago_…" this confused me, Bella was human wasn't she?

"What do you mean you didn't see this happening a few hundred years ago? And you still didn't answer my question how did you get this?" I was slightly angry and more confused, _was she a threat to my mate? _

"No I am no threat to Alice jasper and I drew the picture when I saw it the day you both got married, I saw it in a vision and sketched it just like the other photos of Alice when she was a vampire and no I'm not human either this is just an illusion" I sat down on the chair behind me to let this process, she read my mind, told me she drew all the pictures of Alice when she was human god knows how many years ago and she's not a human.

"Who are you then? Are you here to kill my Alice?" I demanded now in a fighting crouch, I would kill her if she was after my Alice. Bella laughed and sent me waves of calm before sitting down next to where I once sat.

"No jasper I am not here to kill _mio_ _figlia_" I felt my eyes widened as her Italian accent came out, it sounded so familiar. _Where have I heard of her voice before? Wait did she say her daughter?_

"Daughter?" I was still shocked, how old is Bella?

"Yes I adopted her in 1920 while she was still in the asylum." I looked at Bella confused, Alice was in an asylum? Why was she there? What about her parents? I saw Bella's features darken as the question about her parents went through my mind.

"Her parents admitted her in the asylum when she was 7 because she had visions of the future, they put the same date on her gravestone the day they admitted her. They gave her shock therapy and submerging her in ice baths until she lost consciousness, I went to Biloxi in 1919 to visit my friend Gabriel. He looked after Mary until she then, he loved her like a daughter too, and I was furious when he told me of her treatment and when I yelled at him he said that if he tried to stop it her treatment only got worse. When I went to see her I fell in love with her she was a daughter straight away in my eyes so the second of January of 1920 I adopted her against the asylum committees wishes." She looked at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, I could see the love she felt for Alice by the way she talked about her. I felt the book being taken out of my hands and saw Bella flipping to a page I skipped, it was of a blonde woman in a nurse's outfit with my Alice in her lap laughing and opening a present. This confused me more, who was the blonde woman holding Alice? She looked no older then 26, I looked over at Bella and jumped away in shock and surprise. There sitting next to me was the same woman in the sketch blue eyes and short blonde hair but in the same clothes Bella was in, I watched in disbelief as the blonde turned to brown and lengthened, the colour in the skin come back and the blue eyes turn to brown. Now the murky photo of the two girls Alice drew made sense, it wasn't two girls it was the same just changing form.

"Explain to me, you said Alice's name was Mary Alice and I knew that but Mary Alice what?" she smiled and stood up.

"Before I adopted her she was Mary Alice Brandon, now she is Alice Cullen before that she was Mary Alice Volturi" I hissed in surprise, Bella is an ex guard?

"A month after her 19th birthday I was making my rounds on the floor above Alice's when Gabe's panicked thoughts hit me, he told me to come to Alice's room so I did, I ran all the way there and saw Gabriel with a screaming Alice in his arms. I couldn't believe it he bit her, but I knew why he did it. Alice had a vision of a tracker killing her then her of becoming one of us, he handed Alice to me and told me to run to make her forget everything before he took her blanket and ran out the door. I ran to the room where the records where kept and lit it on fire, I couldn't have anyone remembering Alice, Gabe or myself. I ran as I heard the doctors coming, I ran to the cabin Gabriel owned and then to a small field near the mountains. I laid Alice down and pushed out my mental shield; I saw the two sparks one of the tracker the other of Gabriel before one spark went out. I cried and cried till his last thought hit me, he said he was sorry then he was no more." I could see her holding back tears as she got up and walked to the small box sitting on top of the fireplace mantel. Bella pulled out two crystal necklaces filled with what looked like ash.

"On the last day of her change I went to where Gabriel was killed and filled the pendants up with some of his ashes, one for me and one for Mary Alice. But I knew I wouldn't be able to give it to her until she remembers, when I ran back to where Alice was she was about to wake up. I did the last wish Gabriel wanted, I made her forget until she wants me to release them. It broke my heart as she walked away to find you and then the Cullen's" I saw the anguish in her eyes as she placed the necklaces back into the box carefully before she continued, she told me of her travelling then her time where she met peter and charlotte, how she was hunting and she came across their trails.

"So peter and charlotte are not your brother and sister?" I asked after she finished her story after Alice.

"No there my niece and nephew and you are technically my son and law" she giggled and I nodded taking all this in.

"Can I see what you really look like?" I asked curiously, I felt her shift nervously next to me.

"Will you promise not to judge me or attack me or be afraid?" she whispered and my brows furrowed what does she mean by that? How could I be afraid I use to be the god of war, the only reason I would be afraid is if it was Isabella volturi.

Bella stood up and took her boots and jacket off before facing me with a grim expression, I watched as her eyes turned red her hair a shade darker, her height gone from 5'8 to 5'11 but lastly her skin pale and thousands of scars marred her skin. I jumped away in shock, everything clicked into place now. The accent, the reason why Edwards couldn't read her mind or I to read her emotions, how she talks sometimes as if it was over a thousand years ago, her love for war. I understood everything now, why there was no bloodlust because she wasn't human just an illusion. But what I saw in front of me was something that no vampire has seen besides her brothers.

There stood Isabella Volturi with wide venom filled eyes masked with fear.

* * *

**A/N: there you go :) jasper's POV hope you all liked. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	19. Finding Out Jasper Style Part 2

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :) Oh and Jasper was the winner, so he will find out in other this chapter or the next :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously,  
__"Will you promise not to judge me or attack me or be afraid?" she whispered and my brows furrowed what does she mean by that? How could I be afraid I use to be the god of war, the only reason I would be afraid is if it was Isabella volturi. _

_Bella stood up and took her boots and jacket off before facing me with a grim expression, I watched as her eyes turned red her hair a shade darker, her height gone from 5'8 to 5'11 but lastly her skin pale and thousands of scars marred her skin. I jumped away in shock, everything clicked into place now. The accent, the reason why Edwards couldn't read her mind or I to read her emotions, how she talks sometimes as if it was over a thousand years ago, her love for war. I understood everything now, why there was no bloodlust because she wasn't human just an illusion. But what I saw in front of me was something that no vampire has seen besides her brothers._

_There stood Isabella Volturi with wide venom filled eyes masked with fear._

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I stood there gaping at her; I couldn't blame her for what she did. I know she lied to us but I can understand her reasons. She didn't want to scare her mate away. I saw Bella nod faintly before walking slowly over me; she was being cautions but relaxed to show I have no reason to be afraid of her. Suddenly I wasn't in the small living room anymore I was standing right in front of peter and charlotte, charlotte had a silent Bella in her arms while peter looked at me.

"She told you about Alice huh?" he whispered in a sad voice, this was a shock to me so I nodded mutely.

"She was a wreck when she told us of Alice; she wouldn't come out of her room for a year not even to feed." He whispered as he looked over to the two girls sitting on the couch, Bella's dark eyes flickered to me.

"Aunty when was the last time you hunted?" charlotte asked as she too saw her eyes.

"When I came to take those pictures, but I tampered with the weather, teleported changed my appearance while keeping up the illusion." She whispered, this is a side of Isabella volturi that only close family have ever seen. I doubt that even Carlisle has seen this side of her.

Peter ran out of the room and came back with a dead buck. I felt my eyes widen as she lunged onto the animal and drained it dry without even spilling a drop. Her eyes went from black to topaz in a matter of seconds her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Couldn't find me a carnivore huh? You know herbivores are disgusting" she huffed at a laughing peter.

"So this is what you meant when you told Carlisle not to gape at you when he sees you next, you changed your diet." I wasn't really talking to her, it was more of a needed to speak out loud to make it real sort of thing.

"Yes, I changed my diet in 1920" she mumbled while watching peter take the buck away.

"But why? Why did you change it after 3000 years even Carlisle couldn't convince you" I asked her trying not to be rude afraid I'd get scorned by the queen of my race and someone who is like my mother in law.

"Why did you change your diet." It wasn't a question; it was a hint as to why she changed. I changed my diet for Alice because I loved her and would do anything for her, and then it hit me. Bella changed her diet in 1920 the year Alice was changed.

"You did it for Alice." Her smile confirmed my answer; Bella loved Alice like she loves her brothers and sisters. I'm married to a princess, not just any princess the princess of the vampire race.

"She's not really a princess unless she wants to be jasper, but yes in theory she would be but I can't see her wanting to be one she loves her family too much" I didn't miss how she said her family, sadness laced the words as she said them.

Bella shot up and looked at her hand before concentrating, all of a sudden her phone was there and ringing.

"_Bella, did you lock my husband in the basement?" _Alice's cheery voice filled the room along with Bella's laugh.

"I'm sorry Alice I was showing him pictures and we got lost of time, he was also telling me all the embarrassing stories for blackmail" I saw peter pale and shoot me a look, I raised my hands in defence. Mr 8 ball didn't see this coming.

"_That's okay Bella, but you best send him home before Edward blows a casket. Esme has been scolding him for the past three hours since he is putting a hole in the floor and you need to sleep." _I couldn't help it, I laughed. of course Edward is such a worry wart, but I better get home before he runs to Bella's and sees where not there that would be a big problem.

"Okay, he's on his way home now" Bella hung up and faced me with a smile.

"Right let's get home before Edward destroys Esme's lovely floor, Peter charlotte I will be back though." I watched as she transformed back to her human looking self and walked over to me after hugging charlotte and peter goodbye. "oh and peter you happy I kept the promise, I brought him here as you asked" she giggled as I stood there confused, peter pouted.

"Yes but you said you'd bring him here by his ear" he was still pouting and I was still confused, charlotte laughed at me before looking at Bella.

"Bell show him" this confused me more, as I opened my mouth an illusion of Bella in a summer dress standing at the door with a suitcase laughing with peter and charlotte. On a sunny day

_"Don't be a stranger bell; you're welcome here any time" _Charlotte's voice rung out causing bell to smile.

_"Yeah bell, so visit often and when you see jasper drag him here with you" _peter had an all knowing smile plastered on his face as he said this.

_"I will, it will be a few years before I see jasper again dear friend but I promise I will bring him here even if I have to drag him by the ear" _Bella said laughing by the end causing my brother and sister to follow.

The illusion disappeared and I stared at the space in shock, wow bell really is powerful.

"Bye jasper" Bella, peter and charlotte waved before I was suddenly sitting on my bike in the garage at home. I can't tell my family not even Alice, I have a weird feeling if I do something terribly bad will happen but Edward will hear my thoughts.

_You're thoughts will be blocked jasper, I put in a fake memory and I got rid of Peter's and charlottes scent off you, see you tomorrow… _Bella's mental laugh filled my head and I smiled before walking back into the house, Edward was pacing in the hall while the rest of the family sat in the living room bar Alice who just tackled me into a hug.

"See look still gold, you worry too much Edward" Alice hissed, hurt and anger radiated off her, while relief filled the air from Edward, _such a loving brother Eddie._

Tomorrow will be an interesting day…

* * *

**A/N: well what do you think? Two chapters of jasper goodness :) **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	20. Edward what's wrong Part 1

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Yeah bell, so visit often and when you see jasper drag him here with you" peter had an all knowing smile plastered on his face as he said this._

"_I will, it will be a few years before I see jasper again dear friend but I promise I will bring him here even if I have to drag him by the ear" Bella said laughing by the end causing my brother and sister to follow. _

_The illusion disappeared and I stared at the space in shock, wow bell really is powerful. _

"_Bye jasper" Bella, peter and charlotte waved before I was suddenly sitting on my bike in the garage at home. I can't tell my family not even Alice, I have a weird feeling if I do something terribly bad will happen but Edward will hear my thoughts. _

_You're thoughts will be blocked jasper, I put in a fake memory and I got rid of Peter's and charlottes scent off you, see you tomorrow… Bella's mental laugh filled my head and I smiled before walking back into the house, Edward was pacing in the hall while the rest of the family sat in the living room bar Alice who just tackled me into a hug. _

"_See look still gold, you worry too much Edward" Alice hissed, hurt and anger radiated off her, while relief filled the air from Edward, such a loving brother Eddie._

_Tomorrow will be an interesting day… _

* * *

**Bella POV**

Four hours, three arguments, fifteen hisses and one loud scream later finally the family was leaving to go on a weekend hunt and guess who was Bella baby sitting duty that caused the arguments? Yep jasper, it took me four hours of yelling and one scream to get their ass out the door, more so Edward then everyone else. He even took a bet against jasper saying he would win this fight; I narrowed my eyes at the thought. No man has ever controlled Isabella volturi and it is not starting today, I don't care if I love him with everything I got and the fact he is my mate. I hope for the day I can tell them about me, but I know it is too soon still. I sighed frustrated as I watched the entire family bar Alice give a hard warning/cautious glance at jasper.

"Right I'm sick of it, I will be fine he won't hurt me." I huffed for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

"How do you know that Bella? He is new to the diet he can't control himself" Edward yelled and I held back a snarl, jasper is my son in some messed up way.

"Because he is my brother, bound by heart. Remember his brother and sister? You know peter and charlotte ALSO MY brother and sister, peter will kill him if he tried AND I have FULL FAITH in jasper now leave so I can get the bonding time with him done" that shut him up, he gave me a defeated sigh and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my head.

"I'm sorry love, but I can't help but worry." I sighed; I raised my head so my eyes met his as I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're forgiven, now leave and catch me some mountain lions." I was rewarded with a small laugh and his crooked smile, he was handsome.

"Alright love, be safe" he kissed my lips before running out the door; the family waved goodbye and followed Edward. They were going to far north of Canada to hunt.

It's been a month since Edward an I have confessed our love, I smiled at the memory.

_Memory, _

_Edward an I were sitting in the meadow laughing, suddenly the sun peeked out from behind the clouds and Edwards skin started to glitter, my breathe caught just at the sight of him. I have seen many vampires sparkle but Edward looked much shinier, unlike my skin my scars shine less in the sun showing a true monster that I am, hence why I always wear my cloak. _

_I then noticed Edward was frozen looking at me with worried eyes, why on earth would he be worried. _

"_Beautiful" I whispered, suddenly Edward was standing over the other side of the field with disgust radiating off him. _

"_How can it be beautiful Bella? It's a skin of a killer" his voice strained, I frowned and stood up. _

"_You're neither a killer nor a monster if that's what you're thinking" I said angrily knowing full well what he was thinking._

"_But I have killed people Bella, I don't know how you can be around me I'm a monster" he yelled, I bit back a growl. _

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY" my hand flew to my mouth in shock, I finally admitted that I love him. Suddenly Edwards lips where on mine as he kissed me softly but with so much passion, he pulled back with smouldering eyes. _

"_I love you too" he whispered before kissing me again. _

_End, _

"That's a lot of love and joy there" jasper drawled happily and I laughed as I faced him.

"I was thinking to the day Edward and I confessed our love" I didn't have to hide around jasper and he finally got use to my Italian accent like Carlisle did long ago. Just like jasper doesn't have to hold back his accent, I got use to peters so there for I could understand him.

"Ah yes I remember then, both of you felt the exact same. Esme and Carlisle where over joyed." He laughed out and I joined him.

"So jasper, what would you like to do today. See peter and charlotte? Go to Rome and hunt? Or would you like to come see my brothers?" I asked him with a small smile, when ever jasper and I were left alone for a day or so we teleported somewhere; Mostly to see peter and charlotte.

"How about we go see you're brothers, I know you miss them bell" I smiled and grabbed his hand before teleporting to the thrown room, I felt jasper tense next to me and I understood. My family were feeding and we were in the middle of it, I quickly threw jasper to the wall as he lunged for a human and held him there. He was growling and trying to struggle against my hold, then suddenly my hand was on fire from the venom; he bit me. I didn't even flinch as he kept biting my hand until it was actually detached off my arm, I let him go and placed him in a physical shield and pushed a lot of calm to him as I picked up my hand. It was going to take longer to fuse back since I haven't hunted in a weak and I was using a lot of my energy just to keep jasper from attacking myself and the humans.

"ENOUGH" I yelled, all the vampires in the room froze and only jaspers snarls filled the room, my brothers looked at me and their eyes widened as they saw my hand.

"Sister what happened?" Caius asked as he rushed over to me, followed by Marcus and Aro. I hissed as he touched the wound.

"jasper bit my hand till it was off, I was restraining him due to the fact he is still new to the vegetarian diet and cant block everyone's bloodlust and his own." I said while I pointed to jasper that was now calm and slightly coherent, I felt shock and guilt as he looked at my hand.

"Did I do that to you bell?" he whispered, I looked around before letting jasper out. _Hm the guards do work fast to rid of the blood and bodies. _I thought as I saw the clean floor.

"Yes, but it is alright. You where in a bloodlust stage and I didn't want you to feel guilt of killing a human." I whispered as he sunk to the ground, I saw Heidi return and gave me a goblet of fresh deer blood. I drank it and saw that my hand started to fuse back quicker; I kneeled down next to my son and cradled him before facing my brothers.

"If you think about harming him brothers and guard I won't be held responsible for my actions" I simply stated, I kissed my brothers cheek before biding them goodbye and a promise to return. I never get to see my brothers long enough now without a problem coming up, I sighed and teleported to peter and charlottes.

When their living room appeared I sensed that they where in the back yard in the small field, I walked out still holding jasper and saw that peter had a few deer's at his feet and a bear at charlottes. Both had concerned but knowing smiles on their faces.

"Got you some more deer aunty" peter laughed as I scrunched up my nose, I placed jasper at the bear while I went to my kill, and I know the deer was for him but he needs to have something bigger.

I buried both the bodies in the forest while jasper finished off the bear and ran off into the forest with the carcass, I walked over to charlotte and held out my hand. Fresh new scars now sat on my hand and wrist, it's not like I mattered there where a few there anyway but I know jasper will forever feel guilty when he sees them.

"Oh dear bell, what happened?" I looked towards the forest then to peter, already knowing what happened, he nodded and ran to find jasper.

"We went to see my brothers but I teleported there when they where feeding. I didn't know so next time I'll check but jasper couldn't block the bloodlust so he pounced, I threw him and held him down but he kept biting till my hand came off. I send him a lot of calm and placed him into a physical shield." I simply said and turned to face the forest as jasper came running out and crashed into me in a tight hug.

"I already forgave you jasper" I whispered and I felt his relief as I did so, I have never seen jasper this vulnerable before, I looked up at peter with a concerned look.

_He thinks of you as a mother bell, he doesn't even think of that as Esme and he hurt you. _I gave peter a small sad smile and rubbed his back just as I did Alice when she was upset.

"Hey jasper want to see something happy?" I asked him softly, he looked up at me with venom in his eyes but nodded. Peter and charlotte sat next to me and looked into the space waiting. I clicked my fingers and suddenly the field changed into the one Gabriel and I took Alice for Christmas. It was green and covered in flowers, she was wearing a yellow sundress I gave her and she danced around happily in the sun, her blue eyes glittering with joy as we watched from the shade of the trees.

_Illusion Memory,_

"_Momma come play in the sun" she laughed, while reaching out at me. She may have been 18 but she was a little girl at heart. I gave Gabriel a worried look and he nodded for me to go ahead, I was worried of what she would think. _

"_Alright figlia, I'll come play" I was in a white summer style dress with long sleeves, as the sun hit my skin it sparkled and now the scars that where on my neck and the few on my face where visible as they dulled. I heard her small gasp and I looked at her with wide worried eyes. _

"_Momma you're pretty" she whispered as she came up and reached for my face, you could see the smile I had as she traced my skin completely ignoring my scars. _

"_I may be pretty Mary but you piccolo mio are beautiful" I smiled and held out my hands, she squealed and grabbed them as we waltzed around the field. _

"_Look daddy, me and momma are dancing" she called out to Gabriel who was smiling at us. _

"_I see that Alice, you are doing a wonderful job" he called back in his Irish lit, his smile grew wide as Alice continued to laugh with me as I spun her around. _

_End,_

I felt peace, love, joy and awe hit me from all angles, peter and charlotte were smiling at the now empty space and jasper was looking at me with happiness.

"Thank you for showing me that bell, Alice sure hasn't changed. And I could feel all the love and happiness radiating off of that actual illusion like I was there." He said smiling, as the sun was setting we said goodbye to peter and charlotte and I teleported jasper and I back home, I felt panic, worry and a few other emotions come from the end of the drive.

"there coming home there's something wrong" I said to jasper as I shifted back to my human looking self and got rid of all the other vampires scent that was on us, jasper gave me a smile and told me the volturi's scent and peters and charlottes scent was gone just as the family rushed in the door looking panicked.

"Edward what's wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: ah hah cliffy, next chapter you'll find out what has everyone so panicked. But I hope you liked this chapter so far :) **

**Please review**

**Ellie**


	21. Edward what's wrong Part 2

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _

_I felt peace, love, joy and awe hit me from all angles, peter and charlotte were smiling at the now empty space and jasper was looking at me with happiness. _

"_Thank you for showing me that bell, Alice sure hasn't changed. And I could feel all the love and happiness radiating off of that actual illusion like I was there." He said smiling, as the sun was setting we said goodbye to peter and charlotte and I teleported jasper and I back home, I felt panic, worry and a few other emotions come from the end of the drive. _

"_there coming home there's something wrong" I said to jasper as I shifted back to my human looking self and got rid of all the other vampires scent that was on us, jasper gave me a smile and told me the volturi's scent and peters and charlottes scent was gone just as the family rushed in the door looking panicked. _

"_Edward what's wrong?"_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked again with worry and confusion.

"Oh Bella thank god you're alright" Edward said with relief as he hugged me close.

"Um what's going on?" I asked confused, Alice was clinging to jasper like her life depended on it.

"I saw three nomads come this way and when they reached the house everything disappeared. Their coming soon, in about five minutes they'll reach the forest line of our back yard. They must have smelled our scent around town, two males and a female" I stiffened; something doesn't feel right about this.

"Shh, its okay Bella we will keep you safe love" Edward whispered in my ear as I froze, my eyes darted to jasper who in turn looked at me confused.

Since I still have my mental shield around him I sent him a message.

_Something doesn't feel right jasper; I have a bad feeling about this… _I saw him stiffen as I thought it too him, if I say I have a bad feeling about something its really bad.

_What do you think they want? _He held Alice close to him as he answered me.

_I don't know but we will find out there almost here… _

I followed the family out the back door and stood behind Edward. A dark haired vampire walked out first followed by a red headed female and a blonde male. This whole situation seemed wrong as the dark haired one named Laurent talked to Carlisle, I saw the blonde one James eyes widen as he looked at Alice. Everything clicked into place then, James was a tracker and his scent smelled familiar chalk and ash. He was the real leader; he was trying to trick us.

_Jasper, he was the one who killed Gabriel… he wants Alice… _I screamed to jasper in my head, his head whipped to me then to James. A deep threatening snarl escaped his lips as he crouched in front of Alice.

"Jasper what's the meaning of this…" Carlisle demanded confused.

"He's a tracker Carlisle, he's the real leader there trying to trick us" he snarled, thankfully leaving out the true reason why he was snarling at James. I watched as James crouched and snarled at my family.

"I want the pixie girl; she got away from me in 1920. I killed her creator after he bit her and sent his bitch of a sister to hide her from me. He was foolish as to take what was mine from me, I took pleasure of killing him" he spat out, a sob escaped Alice's lips as she heard this.

Jasper sprung then and crashed into James snarling, he was furious. The dark head one stayed where he was as James's mate looked on in terror. Suddenly a sickening crack filled the air as James head fell to the floor, the red head screamed for her mate and dashed away. I followed her with my eyes as she ran away, I can tell something bad is coming because of her and her power to know when to get out of trouble will cause a lot of problems.

Edward and Emmett dashed around the forest to look for all of the pieces of James that jasper threw while he started a fire, Carlisle was apologising to Laurent with Esme and I walked over to Alice as she cried. I sat her in my lap like I use to and rubbed her back as she sobbed into my shoulder, she was sad because now she can never know her creator or know about her past.

"Shh Alice, everything will be okay" I said softly as I continued to rock her in my arms.

"n-no its not, I-I-I will never r-r-remember m-my past" she wailed and I cringed, guilt flooded me as she cried harder.

I felt jasper send her some peace and calm along with love as he sat next to me and looked at Alice sadly, his eyes flickered to me then back to Alice. I gave him a small smile and let him take Alice out of my arms and into his, I watched with a sad smile till Edward picked me up and took me to his room.

"Sleep love you've had a stressful afternoon." He murmured as he lay next to me, I mentally groaned as I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing. I hated pretending to sleep its so boring.

_How's Alice jasper? _I thought to jasper sadly.

_She's really upset still bell… _he sighed

_I'm sorry for making her forget figlio... _I thought sadly.

_Its okay, I understand why and if I went through all that as a human and what her parents did I would have wanted forget too… understanding_ hit me from jasper and Alice's room.

I talked with jasper for the rest of the night, he told me stories of him when he was a child with his momma and papa as he called them, he told me of his sister Lillie and her wedding and how she was pregnant when he left for war. He told me everything he could remember from his human life and then went onto how he met peter and charlotte.

_Time to get up bell, its 7 am… _jasper laughed as I mentally jumped with joy. I stretched and opened my eyes slowly to see the light flood in the room; I looked next to me and frowned. _How did I miss Edward leave? _I shook my head and grabbed my bag with my clothes and 'toiletries' in it and went to have a shower.

I made everyone bar jasper think I went to the bathroom and washed my teeth while I placed a simple sundress on and a cream wool jumper over it and some flats. Alice and rose banned me from wearing dark colours a lot so they dragged me shopping for new light colours. I sighed and walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Edward cooking me pancakes, they smelled horrible. I heard jasper chuckle from the other room and I sent him a wave of annoyance, I gave Edward a kiss and sat down just as he placed the plate in front of me.

I held back a grimace as I stuffed the horrible tasting food into my mouth, while in the other room jasper was laughing his head off at the disgust I was radiating. I glared towards the lounge room while Edward took my plate but not before I grabbed the decent size piece of pancake with syrup and teleporting it into jaspers mouth and keeping his jaw shut. I got up and laughed as I walked into the lounge room where everyone was sitting, the family where looking at jasper like he was crazy. I kept my hand a fist and walked over to him, he looked at me with disgust written on his face and I opened my hand quickly which made his jaw open and pretended to shove food in there. Jasper was up in a flash and out the door throwing up the contents of what I teleported into his mouth which made the family look at me then jasper and laugh.

"Way to go bells!" Emmett whopped and grabbed me into a massive bear hug.

"Emmett – can't – breathe!" I gasped out which he put me down immediately, I looked over at Alice and saw the sadness in her amber eyes and I sighed.

"Hey Alice?" _I'm going to die… _

She cocked her head to the side "Yes Bella?"

"Want to go shopping?" I almost choked out, I never had to go shopping before I had a power that if I saw something I liked and wanted it I simply looked at my closet and click then bam it was there hanging up.

Alice jumped up and squealed as the family looked at me shocked, they knew I hated shopping.

"YES! YES! YES!" she yelled while running upstairs to get her purse.

"Rose you coming too?" I sighed out; she smiled and nodded while running up to her room as well.

"You feeling okay bells?" Emmett asked and I sighed.

"Yes Emmett why do you ask?"

"Because you asked if Alice wanted to go shopping why?" he asked with true curiosity.

"Going shopping makes her happy Emmett, if Alice is happy then the torture will be worth it" I simply stated and jasper sent me a wave of gratitude, I nodded towards him with a smile and kissed Edwards cheek before being dragged away.

"HAVE FUN BOYS!" we all yelled from the garage.

Let the torture begin…

* * *

**A/N: well here is Part 2 of the last chapter. Hope you liked it, next chapter will be a week before Bella's birthday. :) **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	22. Only A Week Away

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Rose you coming too?" I sighed out; she smiled and nodded while running up to her room as well. _

"_You feeling okay bells?" Emmett asked and I sighed. _

"_Yes Emmett why do you ask?" _

"_Because you asked if Alice wanted to go shopping why?" he asked with true curiosity. _

"_Going shopping makes her happy Emmett, if Alice is happy then the torture will be worth it" I simply stated and jasper sent me a wave of gratitude, I nodded towards him with a smile and kissed Edwards cheek before being dragged away. _

"_HAVE FUN BOYS!" we all yelled from the garage. _

_Let the torture begin…_

* * *

**Bella POV (September two weeks after the last chapter)**

One week, only a week left till my 3300th birthday and only two days till my human one. I have already received a few gifts prior; yesterday I got a present from Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven and the day before that I got presents from the Amazon coven and Irish coven. They were beautiful, Tia made me a woven blanket even though I wouldn't need it while Ben made me a necklace like he has done every year since he met me, and they were always beautiful. Zafrina's coven also made me an Amazonian style blanket it was beautiful rich greens, gold's and browns, it indeed look like the Amazon forest And Siobhan, Liam and Maggie sent me a beautiful velvet cloak to wear in a deep blue, all the vampires celebrate my vampire birthday while I tell humans of my original one, how ironic I was 18 for two days before I got changed. Of course my gifts where sent to Volterra where my brothers told me to come and look when I can. I got snapped out of my thoughts when Jessica's annoying voice popped into my ear.

"So Bella? You're awfully close to the Cullen's now huh?" I narrowed my eyes slightly that only a vampire could notice and looked at Jessica.

"Yes I am why do you ask?" I said in a monotonous voice, _god Stanley annoys the hell out of me. _

"Well I was wondering if you could talk to Edward for me, see if he likes me" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. The teacher gave me a hard look before going back to writing on the board, I really hate trigonometry.

"What's so funny about that?" Stanley said snobbishly.

"Well for a fact I do no Edward doesn't like you, in fact I have been told he has turned you down more times then he could count." Her face turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"Yeah and how do you know that he doesn't like me?" she huffed out and I smiled.

"Because Stanley he's been going out with me since the beginning of summer break" I whispered to her smugly and smiled wider as her eyes nearly popped out of her head and her jaw dropped, she huffed and turned back to the board.

All through Italian everyone kept looking at me and I was getting irritated and fast, jasper had to keep sending me calm as I would have killed every single one of them if he didn't. I kept getting lust off all the boys as usual but hatred and jealousy off the girls as they glared at me, their thoughts where what kept setting me off. I was now walking towards lunch with Rosalie and jasper when the bitch Mallory steeped in front of me making all three of us stop.

"Stay away from _my_ Eddie you freak" she sneered and I held back a snarl and a laugh, Rosalie looked like she was about to rip her throat out and jasper was looking at me.

"He's not yours, and if I am a freak then what does it make you? Didn't anyone tell you it takes a freak to know a freak?" I raised an eyebrow at her and all the people who gathered around us gasped.

"You bitch, you stole him from Me." she yelled and I had to laugh.

"Now I take bitch as a compliment and how could I steal him from you if he was never yours in the first place?" I asked and all the kids 'ooo'd' and laughed at her.

"Now run along before I get sick, seriously would you like some face with that foundation?" I can't believe I said that with a straight face, all the kids laughed at her so did some of her posse and she ran off crying to the bathroom.

"That was the best sis" jasper patted me on the back laughing.

"I must admit Bella that was pretty funny and I do agree with you" Rosalie smiled towards me.

"What do you agree with rose?" I asked

"Seriously would she like some face with that foundation, that was so funny" I looked at rose and we both started laughing. By the time we got to the table the family was giving us weird looks.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Alice asked confused.

Rose, jasper and I looked at each other and laughed while we told them what happened on the way to the cafeteria. Half way though lunch Alice and Rosalie started talking about buying dresses for the ball that's being held in Volterra.

"Who's the Volturi?" I asked and all of the Cullen's looked at me, I saw jasper frown before he sent me a message.

_What are you doing bell? _He asked confused.

_Um hello? They don't know that I'm a volturi… _I thought back to him and realization flickered in his eyes before he smiled.

"Um we will tell you after school Bella, here is not a good idea" Alice said softly while looking around, I just nodded and left for history with jasper.

**XxX**

"FINALLY!" I yelled as I escaped Newton once again after gym, I ran to my baby which I must gladly say is fixed thanks to Rosalie. She was more then happy to fix it up for me, in other words she tinkered with my engine too. I sent Charlie a quick message and told him I'll be at the Cullen's, jasper and Alice jumped in my car as I started it and headed off towards the Cullen mansion.

I was surprised for once to see Carlisle home from work; I frowned and saw that Alice had called him to be home for this. I stopped the car and got out, jasper and Alice not far behind me and walked into the living room.

"No Bella, where going up to Carlisle's office" I frowned, I have never been to Carlisle's office before.

I followed Alice up the steps to the second floor and turned a left; we stopped at the second door along the hallway and stepped inside. My eyes widened when I saw that he had a lot of books, less then me of course but this is still a lot. A few seconds later the rest of the Cullen's where in the room sitting on the floor, I was still looking around till I saw the wall that held all his paintings. I moved closer and looked at the painting I painted for Carlisle a 100 or something years ago, he had framed it in an old looking gold frame and hung up next to the door.

"That is the volturi Bella" I jumped when I heard Carlisle's voice next to me, I think acting like a human has dulled my senses.

"It's a beautiful painting Carlisle." I said happily, I looked at his face he too was staring at the paining but with a small sad smile, I frowned.

"Yes it is Bell painted it for me. You see the volturi is like royalty; they make the rules and keep our kind a secret. The four rulers consist of Isabella; the girl in the middle, Aro; The one on the right of her, Caius the one with the white hair and Marcus the one on her left." I looked at the painting again and asked him to continue.

"I stayed with them for a few hundred years before parting, Isabella taught me everything I know now and she supported me with my diet as well. She stood up for me against her own brothers when Caius and Aro said that I was a disgrace to our kind for my diet, but that soon faded after she hugged me. You see Bella, bell doesn't trust easy. So if she hugs you, tell you to call her bell or both then every vampire in the world will respect you. She is loved by all but the Romanians but that's another story, so every few years say 50 she holds a ball for all vampires on her birthday." He said and I smiled at him, I sat down next to Edward as Carlisle sat next to Esme.

"Bella the ball is two days after you're birthday and we all have to go, but you can't come with us for obvious reasons" Edward said softly and I nodded to him, I understood.

"It's okay; I'll spend time with Charlie and Angela while you guys are gone." I gave them a small smile.

_Bell you're going to finally tell them? _Jasper asked.

_Yes at the ball jasper and about Charlie too, seeming as he will be there. _I told jasper about Charlie a long time ago.

"What are they like? The volturi I mean, you all have met them correct?" I wanted to know their opinion.

"Yes we have, there's the witch twins Jane and Alec. Complete opposites of each other, including power. Jane is aggressive and takes pleasure in causing people pain, her power does just that makes you think you're in pain, Alec doesn't like to use his power, he could take away your senses make you feel like you are not there." Rosalie said with a huff, I take it Emmett asked Jane to use her power. It proved my point when she shot him a glare.

"Demetri and Felix were Bells guard's even though she didn't need them. Demetri is a tracker one of the best trackers in the world besides bell and Felix is just brute strength like Emmett" Alice laughed as she saw Emmett's gleeful look.

"The wives Sulpicia and Athenodora, you don't see them much only when there is a ball, there very beautiful though from the photo Carlisle has." Esme said kindly.

"Heidi and Santiago are mated, Heidi's power is to make you desire her it's like a illusion with succubi power where as Santiago is a skilled fighter only a handful of people have beaten him." Emmett said with a huff, obviously Emmett had challenged him.

"Chelsea and Afton are mated too, Chelsea can create or break bonds between people where as Afton can teleport" jasper said in his drawl.

"Bell was like you Bella, sweet, caring and selfless but when she fought she was ruthless and unstoppable. People feared her yet loved and respected her because of this. Aro is always happy and cheerful unless you have broken a law, Caius is the second best fighter in the Volturi like his sister he is feared, he is always angry unless talking to his family and finally Marcus he hardly ever talks ever since his wife Didyme died" Carlisle finished sadly, suddenly Alice was jumping up and down.

"Alice what did you see?" jasper asked.

"Shopping!" she squealed happily and I groaned but stood up.

"Excellent lets go" she grabbed me before running downstairs to my baby.

More torture.

* * *

**A/N: well three chapter update :) next will be bells 'human' birthday, now there's going to be a twist in the story with jasper attacking Bella to make Edward want to leave her. I don't know what yet though, so yeah. What do you guys think of the chapter basically this was just a filler. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	23. Birthday Accident

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Chelsea and Afton are mated too, Chelsea can create or break bonds between people where as Afton can teleport" jasper said in his drawl. _

"_Bell was like you Bella, sweet, caring and selfless but when she fought she was ruthless and unstoppable. People feared her yet loved and respected her because of this. Aro is always happy and cheerful unless you have broken a law, Caius is the second best fighter in the Volturi like his sister he is feared, he is always angry unless talking to his family and finally Marcus he hardly ever talks ever since his wife Didyme died" Carlisle finished sadly, suddenly Alice was jumping up and down. _

"_Alice what did you see?" jasper asked. _

"_Shopping!" she squealed happily and I groaned but stood up. _

"_Excellent lets go" she grabbed me before running downstairs to my baby. _

_More torture. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

Oh the irony, turning 18 when I'm already turning 18. So here I am with Charlie laughing at the door while I huff and look at the dress that Alice has laid out for me. I sighed and went into my closet and brought out my blue suede shoes with black snakeskin-embossed leather strap over the front of the ankle and some jewellery, the pair of earrings I got last year from Tia Sapphire Cleopatra styled, black multi chained bracelet, my sapphire platinum diamond cluster ring I got from Maggie a few years ago and a cross pendant necklace that has onyx and sapphire diamonds in it.

I sighed and closed my door to get changed; I pulled up my dress and did the zip up, after putting my shoes on and jewellery. I did my hair up in a ponytail that sat on top of the back of my head with a barrette that matched the flower pattern on my dress and let it flow in curls; I did my make up in a blue/black smoky look with the same pinkish lip-gloss. I looked in the mirror and frowned something was missing; I walked into my closet and looked around till my eyes landed on medieval style lace jacket that stopped under my bust and short sleeves.

"Bells Edwards here" Charlie yelled from the kitchen, I sighed and headed down the stairs. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen today that will cause a domino effect to something major.

"You look beautiful Bella" I smiled towards Charlie then looked at Edward who was smiling his crooked smile I love so much.

"Yes, you do look beautiful love" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, breathing in his honey and sunshine scent.

"Alright let's get this party over with" I laughed and went to hug Charlie goodbye.

_Happy 18__th__ birthday Bell… _Charlie's thoughts echoed as we drove away, I could hear him laughing still.

The ride to the Cullen mansion was silent, Edward and I had no need to speak but I still couldn't shake off this feeling of dread. It got worse the closer we got to the house, something was telling me to check to look in the future. But jasper begged me not to, to make everything a surprise since the last birthday they celebrated was Emmett's. As the mansion came into view my eyes widened, pink and white balloons and candles lined both sides of the path up to the steps, why did Alice choose these colours?

I got out of the car and followed Edward up the steps, when we reached the door something was begging me not to open the door, not to step inside. I frowned and walked inside with Edward holing my hand, the inside was just like the outside. Pink and white everywhere, I could see a three layered cake on the table surrounded by glass plates and over in the corner was a pile of presents.

"You look beautiful Bella" Esme's voice filled my ears as I was pulled into her warm embrace; she was a mother I wished I always had.

"Thank you Esme, you look beautiful too" I hugged her back before being pulled out of her arms into Alice's.

"Common Bella presents, presents" Alice was jumping up and down, I gave jasper a look and suddenly Alice was pouting.

"Awww jazzy, no fair" she was still pouting as jasper chuckled.

"Thanks jazzman" I sung, I picked up one of peters nicknames for jasper. Of course I am the only one who could get away with it.

"Your welcome" _mom… _I felt my smile get wider as he finished off his sentence in his thoughts, jasper has gotten comfortable calling mom after I showed him the memory of Alice and I dancing in the field. Of course he calls me sis in front of his family, which is until they finally find out who I am.

I was handed a yellow wrapped box from Alice, as I looked at her she wasn't Alice but my sweet sister Didyme. Yellow was always her favourite colour much like Alice always happy, I smiled at Alice and opened the present. There was a brass picture frame with Alice and I dancing from a few days ago in the back yard on a sunny day, I felt the tears prickle in my eyes and I hugged Alice tightly. I was wearing a white summer dress just like she was but different coloured flowers; it was like when she was human. Instead of Gabe the family sat under the trees laughing at us, rose was cuddled into Emmett and Esme was in Carlisle's lap while Edward and jasper smiled lovingly at us. Don't you love technology these days and tripods.

"Oh Alice I love it, it means so much to me" I felt a wave of love and joy come off jasper as I hugged Alice with all my 'human' might.

Next I was handed a white wrapped box just like Alice's, I smiled towards Esme and Carlisle as I opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace with the Cullen crest, it was beautiful. I hugged them both tightly and kissed their cheeks before Emmett handed me a red wrapped box, something told me that this was not going to end well. As I opened the wrapping I was tackled to the side by something hard, I felt the wind whip past me and then finally falling against the glass plates. A few sickening pops filled the air followed by my cry of pain; I opened my eyes to see jasper in front of me looking mortified. Then he was gone, through the window and into the forest as Edward removed him, what had just happened? I looked over to where I once was standing and saw an empty box. I frowned confused, I looked up at Emmett who was looking somewhat ashamed but more shocked, and Rosalie was just scowling at her husband. I winced as Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and ribs, _dislocated_; my mind told me.

"Carlisle some of her ribs are broken and her shoulder is dislocated" something in Edwards voice made me worry; it was like he knew this was going to happen soon or later. His eyes shot over to jasper who was sitting in the front yard with Alice his head in his hands, regret, self hatred and confusion rolled off him in waves.

_Jasper, its okay… _my mental voice was soft and full of motherly love.

_No it's not I hurt you; Emmett said he was going to pull a prank on you… I thought it would have hurt you knowing Emmett's pranks, I didn't mean to hurt you mom… _he was crying in his mind, I winced as I stood up cradling my arm to my chest. He hit me pretty hard if he broke my ribs, I limped over to the door as best I could do before everyone stopped me.

"Bella stay away from him, he's not safe" Edwards voice held anger and I glared at him.

"Get out of my way Edward, I want to know why he did it but not like it matters anyway he's already forgiven" I told him through clenched teeth, I stepped around him and opened the door.

"Bella at least let Carlisle tape your ribs and put you're shoulder back into place" I sighed and turned back around; Carlisle had the tape in his hands for my ribs and a sling for my shoulder. Even as a vampire it takes a while for the pain to dull from a dislocation.

"Alright doc, lets get this over with so I can see jasper" I said best as I could with a smile.

I lifted my shirt just enough and put illusions of bruises from jaspers arms where he crashed into me, the family gasped while Edward growled as they saw them. It only took a second for Carlisle to tape up my ribs before he placed two hands on my shoulder.

"This is going to hurt a bit Bella I'm sorry" I just nodded for him to do it and a loud pop filled the air again and I winced, god that hurt. Carlisle carefully wrapped the sling around me before letting me go see jasper; Edward was only a foot behind me.

I crouched down in front of jasper wincing as I did so I haven't had broken ribs in such a long time I forgot how long it takes for them to heal. As jasper looked up his topaz eyes were filled with venom and deep sadness, I pulled him close to me with my good arm. Well tried to but Edward grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Take him to hunt Alice, I'm going to take Bella home" Edwards voice held no emotion as he spoke to my little Alice. Edward's arms were still around my waist as he pulled me towards the car and buckled me in.

The ride home was silent; unlike the ride here this was uncomfortable. The porch light was still on at Charlies, so he must still be here instead of hunting like he was originally going to do. I got out of the car confused as to why Edward didn't open my door and walked up the steps where Edward was waiting.

"I can't stay tonight Bella, were leaving for Volterra first thing tomorrow morning" his voice was void of emotion still and his thoughts where all hazy. I frowned, something was wrong.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you in a week yes?" I asked with a smile, but something flashed in his eyes that made me concerned.

"It depends if Aro invites us to stay longer. You can't refuse an offer from the volturi without feeling rude" _lie… _well you can refuse an offer without feeling rude, odd.

"Okay, well goodnight Edward hand have fun. I love you" I wrapped my arm around his torso, he seemed tense.

"Goodnight Bella" he whispered and left as I let go, I watched as he drove away without a second glance. I was still frowning as I walked inside to where Charlie was watching a game on TV, his eyes zeroed in on my arm as I walked into his line of sight.

"What happened bell?" he shot up and walked around me to find more damage.

"Jasper tackled me thinking Emmett was playing a prank. He tackled me that had some of my ribs broke which are healed now and dislocated my shoulder. I need to go hunt so I will put up the illusion of me sleeping but just in case Edward comes here tonight you have to pretend." I smiled smugly, he groaned but nodded. I snapped my fingers and I was dressed into some clothes for hunting and set the illusion of me sleeping before I teleported to Hanover.

**Edward POV**

As I got home the family was waiting in the dining room, jasper was still silent. Bella has been subconsciously blocking him from the day we found out about her knowing about us. I growled at him which for a first made him cower away as Alice hissed at me back and shot me a glare.

"He was sorry Edward, Emmett made him think that he was pulling a prank on Bella and you know what his pranks are like" Alice hissed at me but I just ignored her and looked at everyone else.

"Where not coming back after Volterra, I'm going to go to her house tomorrow and tell her we're leaving. I want her to have a human life, so pack and we can ship our things to our home in Alaska" I said before walking out, I left no room for arguments.

* * *

**A/N: well what do you think? **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	24. It will be like i never existed

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :) I Know this is short but it's only a filler chapter sort of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _

_Edward POV_

_As I got home the family was waiting in the dining room, jasper was still silent. Bella has been subconsciously blocking him from the day we found out about her knowing about us. I growled at him which for a first made him cower away as Alice hissed at me back and shot me a glare. _

"_He was sorry Edward, Emmett made him think that he was pulling a prank on Bella and you know what his pranks are like" Alice hissed at me but I just ignored her and looked at everyone else. _

"_Where not coming back after Volterra, I'm going to go to her house tomorrow and tell her we're leaving. I want her to have a human life, so pack and we can ship our things to our home in Alaska" I said before walking out, I left no room for arguments._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I dropped the deer in panic, something was wrong. Something that will change everything from now on. I looked to the rising sun and teleported back to my room, Edwards scent lingered in the room. He was here while I was hunting, all the photo's of the Cullen's and I where gone including the one Alice gave me last night and a letter laid on the pillow next to the illusion, Edwards handwriting was scripted across the page.

With shaking hands I removed the illusion and picked up the letter, dread filled my heart as I opened it.

_Dear Bella,_

_The family and I have decided since last night that it would be best of we moved and let you live a human life without the dangers of our world. _

_We have already gone, so please don't come looking for us we do not want you. _

_Please promise to be safe for Charlie's sake and I will make you one in return._

_It will be like I never existed. _

_Edward. _

I crumbled to the floor screaming out in pain, my heart ripped in two. He took everything away from me, my family, my heart and my soul. He doesn't love me, they don't want me.

"Bell, what's wrong" Charlie barged through my door in a protective crouch he gasped as he saw me broken and crying on the floor. He scooped me up and ran me down stairs to the couch, I handed him the letter. I heard a deafening roar come Charlie and wood breaking, I looked up from the ball I was in on the couch and saw that the fireplace was smashed and so was the wall near the door where he threw the chuck he tore off in his rage.

"I swear I will kill him bell." He growled out, I sent him small feeble waves of calm.

"Don't Charlie, please just let him be. Go pack your flight for Volterra leaves soon and Mari will be meeting you there thankfully without her mate." I whispered, his now dark red eyes looked at me with worry, his illusion of the human older self dropped and his young vampiric look returned.

"I don't want to leave you here my queen not like this" he whispered as he kneeled in front of me.

"I will not hear of this go to my ball and I will see you, now go pack Charles." He flinched at his real name and left upstairs, a few minutes later he was back and pulling me into a hug.

"What if the Cullen's see me?" he whispered and I sighed.

"They will yes but they won't recognise you due to the fact you go by Charles Anderson and your scent is back to normal instead of the weird one you chose." I said softly as I let him go and sat back on the couch.

"Will you be okay though?" he asked while picking up his suitcase.

"Yes, I might go to la push and sit on the cliffs. Now go before I force you out" I tempted to smile but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

"Okay I'll see you at the ball right?" he asked before heading out the door, I nodded not really sure if I want to go at all, but I nodded none the less just to keep him happy. He gave me a worried smile before dashing out the door and to Seattle, I teleported to the top of the cliffs in La Push completely ignoring the shifter smell. I wanted to be alone for a while; I don't want to be found. I stood up and closed my eyes, making all the bonds I have with everyone disappear but still remain. I don't want my brother or anyone else who can see bonds to know I'm alive or whatever, I opened my eyes and jumped just before I hit the water I teleported to Gabriel's cottage in Biloxi. One of my real homes.

**Marcus POV**

I was in bells library looking through one of her sketch books; it had pictures of my beloved Didyme in them.

"Master Marcus, Master Aro wants you" Jane's childlike voice filled the room. I sighed and closed the book before placing it back on the shelf I got it from. I stopped in the door and breathed in, bell's honeysuckle, strawberries and freshly made bread that still lingered here. Ever since my _sorella _left I have been depressed, lonely. Only I could talk to her about Didyme and other things that captured my mind.

Half way to the thrown room I froze, pain and panic went through me like a wave. Something was wrong; terribly wrong. I kept walking to the thrown room to see what my brother wants when dread filled me, I opened the doors to see the Cullen's in the room. I looked to see the bonds when I saw that one was missing, it was from all of us. I fell to my knees with my eyes wide open; bells bond was gone, completely gone.

"Marcus" I heard people shout, Aro rushed to in front of me and grabbed my hand, he too fell to the ground. He saw that bell was gone, Isabella volturi was no more.

"Brothers what is wrong? What happened?" Caius's frantic voice filled the room, but he knew. He knew deep down in his heart that it has to do with our sister.

"ATHENODORA, SULPICIA" he yelled as he dropped to the floor where we were, my eyes still wide and staring at the thrown of my sister.

My sisters ran into the room and looked at us in shock just as the Cullen's and a handful of guard. They must have figured it out as they looked at my face and broke down crying.

"Why? How could have this happened?" I whispered my voice was dead, just like the night I lost my wife.

"Marcus what is wrong, how could of what happened?" I looked toward Carlisle, how was I supposed to tell him that his best friend is gone?

"Her bond is gone from all of us" and for once in my life time since I met Carlisle I saw him cry, he screamed as the words left my mouth and fell to the floor just like we did, the guard finally figured it out and followed suite.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" Aro choked out.

"At the ball, it's the only way everyone arrives today or tomorrow" Caius whispered. Sulpicia was now next to Aro her head buried in his shoulder like Athenodora. Carlisle was surrounded by his family who where in shock and the other mates in the room were too comforting each other. I shot up and ran to bells room in the tower and locked myself in, I lost the last of my blood family.

* * *

**A/N: yes Bella will be at the ball but disguised as someone else, you will all have to find out soon so don't get angry at me. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	25. Playing Along with Doubts

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :) There's a twist in the story :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _

_"Why? How could have this happened?" I whispered my voice was dead, just like the night I lost my wife._

_"Marcus what is wrong, how could of what happened?" I looked toward Carlisle, how was I supposed to tell him that his best friend is gone?_

_"Her bond is gone from all of us" and for once in my life time since I met Carlisle I saw him cry, he screamed as the words left my mouth and fell to the floor just like we did, the guard finally figured it out and followed suite._

_"How are we going to tell everyone?" Aro choked out._

_"At the ball, it's the only way everyone arrives today or tomorrow" Caius whispered. Sulpicia was now next to Aro her head buried in his shoulder like Athenodora. Carlisle was surrounded by his family who where in shock and the other mates in the room were too comforting each other. I shot up and ran to bells room in the tower and locked myself in, I lost the last of my blood family._

* * *

**Marcus**

As I sat on bell's bed I looked around the room, her paintings graced the walls. They were from happier times where Didyme was still with us, were Bell wasn't ashamed of her skin. Then in the far corner was a painting I have never seen before, it was faced to the wall on the floor, a note saying my name was written on it.

I moved slowly and grabbed the note; bell's elegant handwriting filled the page. From the age of the paper it was from long ago, she knew I would find it one day seeming as I visited her room often along her library.

_Mio Fratellino,_

_I know that in one day you will find this, I saw long ago that you would be crying in my room, I never saw the reason why, please smile for me fratellino. I hope you like the painting I did for you and our brothers._

_Non vivere come se la tua vita durasse mille anni, ma vivi ogni giorno come fosse l'ultimo__. _

_Non scordare mai quanto ti amo fratellino _

_Isabella 1923_

I realised I was sobbing when the note fell from my trembling hands, she knew of this? She should have told me if she saw herself die. I grabbed the painting and sat back down on the bed, when I turned it around I gasped.

There the first thing I noticed was Isabella's brown eyes as she sat next to me smiling, they where filled with love and innocence but wisdom held there too her hair done up in a bun with curls framing her face. Next to her stood a six year old me my murky grey eyes looking at bell with mischief and love, my black hair was short and windswept, Aro was on the other side of bell smiling with his sapphire eyes watching Didyme, Didyme was sitting in front of her looking up with a smile, her golden hair in a ponytail rested on her right shoulder as bells hand placed it there. Then Caius was standing behind her his chin resting on her shoulder, his pale blue eyes held joy.

It was in the field not far from here on one of the low tree branches, the sun was shining casting our tanned skin to give off a slight glow beside's Bell who was oddly pale for an Italian, butterflies where flying around us. I ran down to the ball room where my brothers awaited for the guests to arrive in a few hours. I had the painting facing me as I stopped in front of where Caius and Aro where sitting along with Athenodora and Sulpicia.

"Brother what have you got?" it seems that Aro has lost his joy.

"I was in bells room when I came across a painting in the corner facing the wall; it had a note from Isabella. She saw this and painted it for us." I flipped the painting around and heard them gasp.

"I remember that day; it was the first time bell took us to her special spot." Aro whispered "Didyme was dancing around the field as the butterflies flew around us."

"I remember now, bell wanted us to have a place where we could make our own. She wanted to share the place she loved so much" Caius whispered as he walked over to get a better look.

"She's an amazing painter, look how she captured all the innocence in your eyes but made them look like what you where felling that day" Athenodora said with a small amazed smile.

"Yes it makes me feel like I was there" Sulpicia said amazed, Aro held out his hands with a silent question. I carefully handed him the framed painting and watched as he walked over to a walk and hung it in an empty spot.

"There, it doesn't feel like something is missing" and he was right, the wall that held the paintings of the main royal family had felt incomplete for a long time. Now it doesn't seem that way anymore.

"Brother go get ready, Charlie is here and we wish to speak with him." Aro told me a he turned around, I nodded and quickly went to my room and got changed into my suit. I grabbed the black mask of Didyme's dresser and headed back to the throne room.

I was still broken from bell being gone, but I wanted to find out how and why this happened, when I entered the room Charlie was already there.

"What is wrong my kings that has made you all look so upset?" the bond to bell from Charlie was gone too. I sat down in my throne and waited for Aro to tell him.

"Marcus has seen Isabella's bonds to all people disappear." I loud deadly snarl escaped Charlies throat; Renata hissed and stood in front of Aro.

"I will kill that Cullen boy" I roared and stood up.

"What do you mean Charles?" I snarled out my question.

"Edward Cullen her mate yes did you not know this? He left her, but she never told him who she was only the empath. The Cullen boy told her they didn't want her and made a promise it will be like he never existed, he took all there photos they took together." I snarled and sat back down, something didn't seem right about this.

"Something doesn't seem right, how could she die? This is a plan of hers a game I know of it. We'll play along, she'll be at the ball tonight but we wont know it is her." a smile formed my lips, I knew my sister too well. I was foolish to think she was dead; she can't die even though she has tried.

"But the bond brother?" Caius looked at me.

"Are you forgetting bell's power? She can have anything she desires, what if she made us think that she was gone?" I asked and recognition flashed in their eyes.

"Alright brother, we will play along with her game." Aro chuckled as Caius smiled, Charlie excused him self saying he must retrieve his daughter.

"You know her mate is Romanian" Aro suddenly said and I frowned.

"Who's mate?" Caius asked confused yet angry.

"Maribell's, her mate is Romanian I got that when I shook Charlie's hand." He chuckled and my frown deepened.

"What is so funny about that?" I asked.

"Maribell told her father how he got scared when Isabella set herself on fire. Mari's mate has the element of fire" I chuckled then, of course bell would do that.

We heard the guests laughing in the halls and I wiped the emotion off my face and placed the black mask on, I looked at my brothers and it seemed they did too. Isabella's empty throne sat next to mine. The doors opened and I could see many new vampires amongst the older ones, once everyone was in the ballroom someone's voice filled the air.

"Where is Queen Isabella?" it was the voice of Zafrina from the Amazonians. Everyone grew quiet as they heard the question, all turned their heads in shock as they saw bell's throne empty.

"We have some bad news to share" Aro said with false sadness as he stood up.

"What is the news King Aro?" Michael from the Australian coven asked.

"Yesterday Marcus saw that bell's bond was no longer" everyone went into an up roar saying that it can't be true that this was a lie. That was until Maggie from the Irish coven spoke up.

"He's telling the truth" it was barely a whisper but everyone heard it; friends of bell broke down crying as members around them who hadn't met bell before only heard of her caught them before they hit the ground. Cries of questions filled the air.

"How could this be?"

"Who did this to her? Who took her away?"

"Isabella Volturi is no more"

I looked around the room but I couldn't find anyone who didn't fit in, I looked over at Caius and saw that he too couldn't find anyone. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she did die. I stood and turned to leave to be alone and flee to bell's room a soft whisper filled my mind.

_Hello fratellino…_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my… :) cliffy… Well I hope you like the twist, but I'm sorry I am going have to leave it there until I update next. Also I'm sorry there a bit short but I was rushing so I could update fast :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**

_Non vivere come se la tua vita durasse mille anni, ma vivi ogni giorno come fosse l'ultimo__. _- Live not one's life as though one had a thousand years, but live each day as the last

_Non scordare mai quanto ti amo fratellino - _Always remember that I love you little brother


	26. The Masquerade Ball

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :):) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Yesterday Marcus saw that bell's bond was no longer" everyone went into an up roar saying that it can't be true that this was a lie. That was until Maggie from the Irish coven spoke up. _

"_He's telling the truth" it was barely a whisper but everyone heard it; friends of bell broke down crying as members around them who hadn't met bell before only heard of her caught them before they hit the ground. Cries of questions filled the air._

"_How could this be?" _

"_Who did this to her? Who took her away?"_

"_Isabella Volturi is no more" _

_I looked around the room but I couldn't find anyone who didn't fit in, I looked over at Caius and saw that he too couldn't find anyone. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she did die. I stood and turned to leave to be alone and flee to bell's room a soft whisper filled my mind. _

_Hello fratellino…_

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The streets of Volterra where alive on this warm summers night, the lanterns lit the dark streets and alleyways from the gates to the castle, families where having dinner laughing enjoying the night.

White heals clicked amongst the cobblestone street night as she drew near the castle, her black and white Quinceanera dress swayed around her with each step she took. Her golden hair was neatly twisted and pulled into a bun held together with small white flower pins, letting long ringlets fall down her back. Nearby pedestrians gasped at the masked figures beauty, as she walked past them.

Her pearl white teeth sparkled in the moon light with the silver locket that hung around her porcelain neck. Laughter filled the air as the reception area came into view; even some vampires stopped to stare at the masked beauty her looks outshone Rosalie herself.

The Cullen's stood at the back along with the Denali's, Carlisle and Eleazar in the middle of them with their mates comforting them, the succubi sisters looked distraught as Isabella volturi spared their lives, they could hold no ill against their queen as they saw and felt the remorse she had when their mother was torn apart and killed.

Peter stood next to his brother with a somber look etched on his wise face; he was worried about his brother and wife. Bell was a mother to them, no matter how young she looked. Peter and charlotte may call her aunty but she would always look like a mother in their eyes.

Confusion swept among the tall Amazonian warrior as she looked towards her friend and queen's throne, empty, besides the small silver crown she wore when there was a ball was sitting in the place she should be. The kings all looked grave, she knew something was wrong and it had to do with why bell was not here.

"Where is Queen Isabella?" her voice held confusion as she asked the three kings. The crowed went silence they too just noticed that the queen was gone. The golden haired masked beauty stood in the shadows out of sight and watched the brothers share a sad look before Aro stood.

"We have some bad news to share" his once happy demeanour was now gone.

"What is the news King Aro?" her eyes darted to Michael in the Australian coven who stood with his mate and daughter.

"Yesterday Marcus saw that bell's bond was no longer"

She couldn't believe her eyes as everyone bar the Cullen's, Whitlock's, Denali's and little Maggie from the Irish coven go in an up roar about how it could not be true that their queen has died. The beauty knew they would have taken this the wrong way.

"He's telling the truth" the whisper left Maggies lips, her power to know truth was well known throughout the vampire race. Cries of questions filled the air.

"How could this be?" Chiyoko from the Japanese coven cried out not wanting to believe it, her husband and brother were trying to comfort her.

"Who did this to her? Who took her away?" the European nomad Alistair asked, his power of tracking held no use to find his once beloved creator. He is only close to Isabella and only she was held dear to him. She saved his life more so then just turning him, she gave him freedom.

"Isabella Volturi is no more" Siobhan her rather large intimidating friend cried into her mate Liam who for once in the eyes of the public lost his hard demeanour and cried with his mate.

The beauty could see Marcus the quiet one of the bunch begin to doubt that good will become of this night and stood to leave, as his back was turned to the guests the beauty moved forwards into the light and whispered in her mind to the brother.

_Hello fratellino… _

**Bella POV**

I watched as Marcus whipped around and searched the crowed; a gasp escaped his lips as his eyes landed on me. My brothers followed his sight and gasped too, I don't blame them. I looked like my mother Ariah, her hair was golden but both Marcus and I mostly took after our father.

The room was silent as everyone turned to look at me; the only sound was Mari's heartbeat and the clicking of my shoes on the floor. As I walked further from the shadows to the steps up to the balcony I could see that I was changing. The blonde turning into a rich chocolate brown, my eyes returning topaz from red, scars once again marred my skin. Everyone that was in front of me gasped as they saw my eyes.

"Look at her eyes"

"They look lifeless."

"What happened to our queen?"

I was surprised that they weren't angry at me but what ever that made me broken, I know for sure Edward will get in a lot of trouble when and if they find out. Making a quick detour I stopped in front of Alistair.

"Hello old friend" I whispered before giving him a quick hug and some calm, I changed Alistair little over a thousand years ago from starvation and dehydration. He gave me a smile and a small bow before I walked back towards the stairs, I sighed and just teleported to in front of my throne. Marcus pulled me into a tight hug and warned me to never scare him like that again; I gave him a small smile that didn't reach my eyes before sitting down. Aro placed my crown on top of my head; just like his gold one mine was silver.

My eyes flickered to everyone in the crowed, their faces held the same emotions; Joy, confusion and curiosity. I saw Carlisle in the back corner looking at me with his jaw open and eyes bugged out, so was Eleazar. I smiled softly and stood up with my arms open.

"Carlisle dear friend, did I tell you not to gape at me?" a smile graced his lips; everyone was silent as they watched the exchange.

"You changed you're diet after 3000+ years bell how long have you been on the diet?" his voice was the playful one I remember from long ago but sadness tinged the edge.

"Since 1920 friend, I will explain after the ball. Now while everyone is throwing curiosity, awe and confusion at me are there any questions?" I asked looking around the room.

"You have no life in your eyes my queen, what has happened to you?" I looked towards the voice, it was Chelsea one of the guards.

"_Col cuore spezzato" _I whispered, everyone heard me and other gasped or growled.

"Now no more fighting it is time for celebration you only turn 3300 once" I yelled, mumbles of apology went up in the air and mates started to dance.

"Would you like to dance _fratellino_?" I whispered to Marcus as I watched Aro and Caius walk off with my sisters to dance.

"Yes I would but don't you think the ball room is missing something?" I turned my head and looked at him confused, but he wasn't looking at me only the painting I painted long ago with us as children and butterflies.

"Yes, but lets dance while I fix the missing problem" I stood up and held out my hand, people danced around my brothers and sisters in a circle and I teleported us there.

"Ready Marcus?" I asked softly as we waltzed, he nodded his head as he looked around. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened it; the ball room was filled with thousands of different butterflies. Laughter filled the air as the butterflies danced in twos along with the music, I looked over to see Zafrina smiling at me she enjoyed my illusions because I could make them real unlike her she only made you think illusions.

As the next song came on Marcus excused himself to go mingle with the single vampires who where talking near the blood bowels, I held up my hands in a waltz and twirled around by myself with my eyes closed until Carlisle's scent filled my nose.

"Hello Carlisle" I gave him a small smile, his eyes where hidden by the gold mask that rested on his face but I could still feel his sadness and confusion/curiosity.

"They are right, who broke you're heart to make them so lifeless?" he whispered as we twirled, I placed a physical and mental shield around the both of us and made it sound proof.

"Your son did old friend" his step faltered as I said it.

"Bella" his voice held disbelief and shock, I gave him a small nod and watched from his mind of my features changing to the human illusion of myself, he gasped and I felt hurt and shame roll off him.

"Oh I'm so sorry we left bell, he told us it was for your own safety." He whispered and I frowned, but it went unnoticed due to my mask.

"He told me you all didn't want me that it will be like he never existed." I whispered I looked up in shock as Carlisle growled softly and anger rolled off him. "No Carlisle not tonight, it's my birthday. Tomorrow morning I promise, I'll tell you everything including about why I changed my diet" I whispered and he nodded, I removed my physical shield just as Charlie tapped Carlisle on the shoulder.

"May I dance with the queen?" mischief and anger rolled off him as Carlisle turned to face him, I giggled softly as Carlisle's face went into shock.

"Chief swan you're a vampire?" shock was in his voice and I giggled again, Charlie shook his head no.

"It's Charles Anderson; I took swan because it was bell's idea" he said before sweeping me into a dance leaving a stunned Carlisle behind.

All too soon the ball ended and I bid farewell to all the guests with promises to come see them more often. The Cullen's where staying for an extra month thanks to Carlisle speaking to Aro.

"Aunty don't forget to visit" charlottes southern drawl filled my ears as she hugged me goodbye.

"I wont, would you like me to teleport you and peter back to the house in Santa Fe?" I asked, she nodded and grabbed her husband into her arms just as I teleported them both there.

"I'll see you soon guys" I gave them one last hug and kiss before teleporting back to my room.

Time to tell the Cullen's the truth…

* * *

**A/N: well there you go :) hope that made everyone happy :) **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**

_Col cuore spezzato – _broken-hearted


	27. Time to Face the Music

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :):) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_It's Charles Anderson; I took swan because it was bell's idea" he said before sweeping me into a dance leaving a stunned Carlisle behind. _

_All too soon the ball ended and I bid farewell to all the guests with promises to come see them more often. The Cullen's where staying for an extra month thanks to Carlisle speaking to Aro. _

"_Aunty don't forget to visit" charlottes southern drawl filled my ears as she hugged me goodbye. _

"_I won't, would you like me to teleport you and peter back to the house in Santa Fe?" I asked, she nodded and grabbed her husband into her arms just as I teleported them both there. _

"_I'll see you soon guys" I gave them one last hug and kiss before teleporting back to my room. _

_Time to tell the Cullen's the truth… _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sighed, its time to go face the music. I put on a simple black floor length dress and some black high heals, my hair fell down to my knees now seeming as I liked it there better. I grabbed my black cloak and pulling my hood up before teleporting to my library where I told Carlisle I'd meet the family where I could tell them everything. I saw that they where already here looking at my many avast books and paintings, I closed my eyes and pushed out my physical shield to make the room soundproof and teleported to one of the chairs. I giggled when everyone jumped when they saw me suddenly just sitting on the chair without the door opening.

"I can teleport" I simply stated in my heavy Italian accent before gesturing the empty chairs in front of me, "would you like to sit, I have a lot of explaining to do" I told them before my eyes caught the sight of Edward, he looked horrible, deep sadness and longing rolled off him. I shook my head and looked towards Carlisle.

"What do you want to know first Carlisle?" I asked him softly.

"What got you to change your diet?" he asked with pure curiosity, my eyes flicked to Alice who was curled up into concerned looking jasper.

"My daughter, sorry my adoptive daughter." I whispered shock rolled off everyone besides jasper whom sent me a wave of comfort.

"You adopted a vampire as your daughter? How come I did not see her last night if she is the princess?" I sighed and looked at Carlisle, time to tell them.

"I left in 1919 to Biloxi, you see I went to visit Gabriel you remember him right?" I asked in a sad tone Carlisle nodded with a small smile.

"How is he?" I looked back at Carlisle and answered with a cold dead tone.

"Dead, James killed him"

Suddenly if everything clicked I was tackled by a pixie who was sobbing happily into my shoulder.

"So you can tell me of my human life?" she asked, I tilted my head towards jasper and suddenly my little Alice was not in my arms but back in his.

"No Alice I can't" I told her with a serious voice, sadness etched upon her face. "I can give you your memories back since I made you forget them, but first can I show you all something?" I asked, I watch all of them nod. I clicked my fingers and

_Illusion Memory,_

"_Momma come play in the sun" she laughed, while reaching out at me. She may have been 18 but she was a little girl at heart. I gave Gabriel a worried look and he nodded for me to go ahead, I was worried of what she would think. _

"_Alright figlia, I'll come play" I was in a white summer style dress with long sleeves, as the sun hit my skin it sparkled and now the scars that where on my neck and the few on my face where visible as they dulled. I heard her small gasp and I looked at her with wide worried eyes. _

"_Momma you're pretty" she whispered as she came up and reached for my face, you could see the smile I had as she traced my skin completely ignoring my scars. _

"_I may be pretty Mary but you piccolo mio are beautiful" I smiled and held out my hands, she squealed and grabbed them as we waltzed around the field. _

"_Look daddy, me and momma are dancing" she called out to Gabriel who was smiling at us. _

"_I see that Alice, you are doing a wonderful job" he called back in his Irish lit; his smile grew wide as Alice continued to laugh with me as I spun her around. _

_End,_

And just like that I let Alice have her memory back, she screamed out in pain and her hands went to her ears. I shot up and grabbed her in my arms before numbing all emotions and pain from her; I placed a physical shield around us as I rocked her.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Esme's worried voice whispered to Carlisle

"What is she doing?" rose demanded to Edward.

"I don't know I cant read her mind" his voice sounded like he was in agony.

"Why is she numb bell?" I looked towards jasper my face still hidden in my hood.

"I let her memories back; eleven years of all the shock therapy and ice baths she has to remember." I whispered, "So I numbed her, only a second now and she will be okay" he nodded and sat where my shield stopped and waited.

I looked down and kept my eyes on Alice, her eyes opened slowly with a smile on her face. When she saw my eyes she leaped up and grabbed me in a hug, she was sobbing with sadness and joy. Sadness because she can remember everything, her parents, the treatment, Gabriel and I then her change.

"Oh _madre_, why did _padre_ have to die." She sobbed into my shoulder; I extended my shield over to jasper who immediately sat next to us.

"Oh _mio piccolo figlia_, he did it so you could live. He was so proud of you and he will always be so proud of you Mary." I cooed her, I looked up to see the family staring at Alice and I in shock.

"This is your adoptive daughter?" Carlisle whispered.

"Yes and that also makes Jasper _mio figlio" _I giggled when Alice let me go jasper cradled her in his arms.

"_Madre_ can you remove your hood please I missed your face?" I sighed, I could never refuse my daughter anything, and I raised my hands and grabbed my hood before slowly removing it, as I did I put my human illusion on. When my hood was removed everyone bar Carlisle and jasper gasped, silence filled the room before Edward spoke.

"Bella?" I smirked.

"Hello Edward and its bell"

* * *

**A/N: well I'm sorry that the chapters are short but I really want to update fast for you guys. So Alice has her memories back and the family know its Bella. Oh there's going to be a fight scene in the story so i'll put a poll up to let you choose what i should write about. :)**

**Please Review and Vote**

**Ellie**

_Madre – _Mother

_Padre – _Father

_Figlio – _Son


	28. I love you's

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :):) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"Oh mio piccolo figlia, he did it so you could live. He was so proud of you and he will always be so proud of you Mary." I cooed her, I looked up to see the family staring at Alice and I in shock. _

"_This is your adoptive daughter?" Carlisle whispered. _

"_Yes and that also makes Jasper mio figlio" I giggled when Alice let me go jasper cradled her in his arms. _

"_Madre can you remove your hood please I missed your face?" I sighed, I could never refuse my daughter anything, and I raised my hands and grabbed my hood before slowly removing it, as I did I put my human illusion on. When my hood was removed everyone bar Carlisle and jasper gasped, silence filled the room before Edward spoke. _

"_Bella?" I smirked. _

"_Hello Edward and its bell" _

* * *

**Bella POV**

"H-how?" he stuttered and I giggled, I removed the illusion and they once again saw me for the real me. I heard Esme gasp as my scars once again marred my skin; there was no disgust as I had once thought, only love, acceptance and pity.

"Please I do not nor will never need your pity; I received these scars with pride" I said smiling to everyone; suddenly I was tackled in a hug by Carlisle. I laughed out loud as I felt everyone's shock hit me.

"Ah I missed you to Carlisle" I giggled and hugged him back.

"Never, ever do that to me again." He said sternly, I giggled but nodded.

"Alright I'm sorry that I hid who I was really to you all, can you ever forgive me?" I asked sheepishly, everyone nodded bar Edward who was still looking at me in shock.

"Edward, I truly do love you but would you have believed me if I said I was the queen of the vampire race?" I asked softly, he snapped out of it and looked at me with an understanding smile.

"Well, no I wouldn't have but I forgive you and I love you too" he gave me the crooked smile that I adored so much and I couldn't help but smile. I looked towards Alice with a serious look.

"So _figlia, _would you wish to be a princess?" I asked softly but still serious, she shook her head no and I gave her an understanding smile as her eyes darted to jasper, I felt the waves of sadness roll off her.

"Ah _mio amore_ no need to be sad, I understand. You need not to be a princess to our kind but you will always be mine" I whispered to her softly as I kneeled in front of her. She wrapped her little arms around me and sent me love and joy.

"Now I understand you all are staying here for a while correct?" I asked while looking at Carlisle, he gave me a nod with a small smile.

"So what would you all like to do? There's plenty to do in the castle walls" Alice squealed and started bouncing with a smile on her face. I nodded to her and teleported her to my closet in my tower.

"Wow where did the pixie go?" Emmett's booming voice filled the room

"Wait for it, 3… 2… 1…" Alice's squeal of joy filled the castle.

"Teleported her to my room" I said with a shrug as Carlisle gasped, I turned my head to look at him.

"You only let Marcus in your room" everyone looked at me in confusion.

"You see Marcus is actually my blood brother and after what happened a thousand or so years ago only he is allowed in" I simple stated.

"And what happened a thousand or so years ago?" Emmett's curiosity always got the best of him.

"Let's just say that Aro and Caius were banished from their chambers for 100 years when my sisters found out they destroyed my room." I said with a smirk, oh my brothers were begging when Dora and Pica told them they where banished from their chambers.

"So rose I have some cars you might want to check out…" I trailed off and her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh I can play with your cars?" she asked excitedly, I nodded to which she squealed.

"Santiago may you come to my office" I called and a second later there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

"You called for me my queen?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes take rose to my garage, I teleported my cars there after the ball. You can help tinker with them too and only you" I said the last part sternly; he nodded and asked rose to follow him.

"Is it alright if I stay and read bell?" I giggled and nodded at Carlisle's request.

"Esme through that door is my painting room, if you want to paint" she gave me a warm smile before disappearing through the door I just pointed at.

"So Emmett, jasper… you have a choice, you can go train with Demetri and Felix or play video games with them." I watched in amusement over the two of them debating on which to do, Emmett wanted to wrestle where jasper wanted to play video games. In the end it was video games, I smirked and pushed my shield out to find Felix and Demetri in the training room.

_Boys you are free from training today, Emmett and jasper want to verse you in videogames… _I thought to them, you could hear the yells of joy from the other side. I quickly teleported Emmett and jasper to the games room and turned to Edward.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked him softly, he nodded and took my outstretched hand. I closed my eyes and teleported him to the gardens, the smell of almonds and pumpkin filled my nose. A small smile graced my lips as I sat down on the small concrete bench.

"I'm sorry I left Bella, I love you so much. It's just I thought that me leaving would give you a chance at a normal life, I see now that it was a stupid idiotic idea. Please forgive me, I love you so much." He was kneeling in front of me with a pleading look on his face. I pulled him up to sit next to me and faced him with a small soft smile on my face.

"I forgive you _il mio amore, ti amo…_" I kissed his lips softly before looking in his amber eyes; I could see his love for me shine in his eyes.

"I love you more." He chuckled.

"_Ogni giorno che passa ti amo sempre di più in ogni modo" _I said softly never taking my eyes away from him; he kissed me again before going back into the comfortable silence. I smiled happily that I was in the arms of my love, the place I knew that I would always be forever.

But the feeling in my stomach deep down told me that it wont be very peaceful for long.

* * *

**A/N: well here is another chapter :) hope you all enjoyed it, some Bella/Edward bonding time :) Don't forget to vote, it will be closing soon seeming as I will be writing the chapter where Bella finds out soon. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**

_Ogni giorno che passa ti amo sempre di più in ogni modo - _With every passing day, I love you more in everyway

_Mio amore – _My love

_Ti amo – _I love you


	29. Biloxi

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :):) Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, I seemed to have gotten the flu :/ and I've been taking tablets to make it go away faster but they make me very drowsy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"I'm sorry I left Bella, I love you so much. It's just I thought that me leaving would give you a chance at a normal life, I see now that it was a stupid idiotic idea. Please forgive me, I love you so much." He was kneeling in front of me with a pleading look on his face. I pulled him up to sit next to me and faced him with a small soft smile on my face. _

"_I forgive you il mio amore, ti amo…" I kissed his lips softly before looking in his amber eyes; I could see his love for me shine in his eyes. _

"_I love you more." He chuckled. _

"_Ogni giorno che passa ti amo sempre di più in ogni modo" I said softly never taking my eyes away from him; he kissed me again before going back into the comfortable silence. I smiled happily that I was in the arms of my love, the place I knew that I would always be forever. _

_But the feeling in my stomach deep down told me that it won't be very peaceful for long. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

It's been three weeks since I told the Cullen's who I really was, Esme and I had a talk about Alice since I know she was hurt deep down that I had adopted her, but that all went away when I had pointed out that she was a grandmother seeming as I saw her in a motherly way not mattering about the complete age gap, I was still a 18 year old girl at heart.

"_Sorella _what has gotten you so deep in thought?" I looked at Marcus who sat in his throne next to me with a smile.

"_Mio figlia" _was all I had to say, Marcus enjoyed being an uncle as did Caius and Aro.

"And where is _mio __nipotina_?" I smiled as I saw the joy in my brother's eyes; it has been too long since he was remotely happy.

"With Dora and Pica, maybe we should rescue our brothers?" I giggled, Aro and Caius was dragged along by my sisters and daughter shopping.

"No way, let them suffer. I went shopping with Dora and Pica while you where gone and boy I didn't come home for days." I couldn't help it I started to laugh; I knew how bad my sisters could be.

"Do not worry brother, I believe they will be home soon and even Dora and Pica will be in a hurry to escape the small force of nature called Alice." He raised his brows and I giggled.

"Alice is worse then Dora and Pica put together, if they had extreme shopping as a sport I do believe Alice will be the winner every time. She is such a bundle of energy not even I can keep up with her." shock flashed across his face before it changed to an amused grin, he was enjoying the fact that his brothers are suffering.

And I was right 2 hours later Aro and Caius rushed into the room and hid behind Marcus and me, I smirked at my brother as Alice came into the room looking like an angry kitten.

"What is wrong _figlia?" _I asked as she huffed and stood in front of me at the steps. I gave her a warm smile and opened my arms for her to come sit with me; she smiled and jumped into my lap burying her head in my hair.

"_Madre_, uncle Aro and Caius along with Aunt Dora and Pica ran off and left me alone in the mall" I stiffened, and looked at Marcus who had the same look that I assume was on my face. Anger rolled off him and I felt the fear off my brothers who hid behind us, I saw that they were about to run so I trapped them in my physical shield before looking at Alice.

"Oh _figlia _do not worry about it, how would you like to spend the rest of today with me? I could take you back to see Gabriel's cabin in Biloxi, would you like that?" I ask softly and she nodded with a smile.

"Okay, now go get jasper. But I'll come get you _figlia_ I have some work to do first" I kissed her forehead and teleported her to her room before moving my shield to in front of me bringing my brothers with it. I glared at them as I stood up, my hands on fire.

"You left my daughter alone in the shopping centre? I do not care that she is a vampire and can handle herself, there is a great chance a vampire can attack or have you forgotten that most vampires do not like the vegetarian diet?" I hissed, recognition flashed into their eyes before filling with shame and guilt.

"Now I must go seek my daughter, I will leave you with Marcus I know my little brother would like to share some words" I smirked towards them before skipping out the door.

I stopped in front of the door where I knew all Cullen's where awaiting me, I could tell everyone wished to see where Alice had come from and wanted to be there to support her when I took her to see her grave. I raised my hand and sighed, I teleported right next to where I knew Carlisle would be standing. I fell to the floor in a fit of laughter as Carlisle jumped three feet in the air and glared at me from behind his wife.

"You know I think that was one of the things I did not miss, you always found it amusing to scare me" he huffed and I stood up giggling.

"Oh Carlisle my dear brother, you know you can't be mad at me" I sung and looked at the family; Esme was trying not to laugh while the others had smiles on their faces.

"So I take it you all are coming to Biloxi with me?" I asked and they nodded, I held out my hand and they were confused besides Carlisle, jasper and Alice who all placed their hand on mine.

"You need to touch her for her to teleport us there together it takes to much energy to do them separately" Carlisle simply stated which got everyone else to quickly grab my hand, I smiled and suddenly we where in the living room in the cabin.

"Oh my; this is wonderful" was Esme's reply as she looked at the small cramped living room; it was only good for two people living here. There were paintings of Gabriel, myself and Alice all over the walls in frames, all detailed in colour. Of course since Gabriel has passed and I spent some time here alone I built a joining cabin more up to date and three storeys to fit everyone when we came here if they wanted to for a small getaway.

"Now there's a small joining cabin like this connected out back but I must ask you to refrain from destroying something. Especially this cabin, this means you boys if I find one thing out of place and broken you will have a seriously pissed off Isabella volturi on your hands and Alice will not be pleased, this was my brothers and her fathers house and mine and the only thing left of him. Do I make myself clear?" I said in my stern voice, I saw all four boys gulp and nod quickly; I was surprised that Carlisle did this too.

"Alright you are all free to wander around" I smiled and pulled Alice up the stairs with me and stopped at Gabe's door. She shot me a curious look as she noticed a picture of him and her on the door.

"This is his room _figlia; _I thought you would like to see it." I whispered sadly, she looked back towards the door and then back to me with sadness in her eyes before opening it slowly.

A faint smell of apricot, peaches and old spice filled my senses as the door opened; I have not dared to look in his room since he was killed. A small sob escaped my lips as I looked around, everything was the same since I last been in here. Papers where spread out over his desk in the corner, his coat and hat hung on the stand next to the door, books opened up and left on the ground in a semi circle where he was reading the day of Alice's change that morning. I fell to my knees and sobbed, I had missed my old friend he didn't deserve to die. I felt small arms wrap around me followed by Edwards, then jaspers and lastly Carlisle's. Alice too was sobbing as she saw all the photos of her on his desk and around the room, from the ages of 7 to 19. Our mates held us as we cried while Carlisle held me too along with Edward for comfort; he had met Gabriel and knew how close I was to him.

"It will be okay love, please don't be upset" Edward's velvet voice filled my ears as his lips kissed my hair. After Alice and I quietened down she looked up at me with sad pleading eyes.

"_Madre_ can we go see my grave now?"

* * *

**A/N: well it will be a while for me to update next but I hope this was good enough to make up loss time. I now I left it at a cliffy sort of but I'll promise to try and update soon when I feel less like I have been hit by a truck. The cabin should be on my profile as well. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie. **


	30. AN: Portuguese

I am proud to say that thanks to Sapphire[dot]Jee Isabella Marie Swan Volturi is now translated in Portuguese :) so if you can understand it take a look :) the link is on my profile :)


	31. Preview to Visions

**A/N: ****well here is another chapter. :):) Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, I seemed to have gotten the flu :/ and I've been taking tablets to make it go away faster but they make me very drowsy. So here is a preview for everyone :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"This is his room figlia; I thought you would like to see it." I whispered sadly, she looked back towards the door and then back to me with sadness in her eyes before opening it slowly. _

_A faint smell of apricot, peaches and old spice filled my senses as the door opened; I have not dared to look in his room since he was killed. A small sob escaped my lips as I looked around, everything was the same since I last been in here. Papers where spread out over his desk in the corner, his coat and hat hung on the stand next to the door, books opened up and left on the ground in a semi circle where he was reading the day of Alice's change that morning. I fell to my knees and sobbed, I had missed my old friend he didn't deserve to die. I felt small arms wrap around me followed by Edwards, then jaspers and lastly Carlisle's. Alice too was sobbing as she saw all the photos of her on his desk and around the room, from the ages of 7 to 19. Our mates held us as we cried while Carlisle held me too along with Edward for comfort; he had met Gabriel and knew how close I was to him. _

"_It will be okay love, please don't be upset" Edward's velvet voice filled my ears as his lips kissed my hair. After Alice and I quietened down she looked up at me with sad pleading eyes._

"_Madre can we go see my grave now?" _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I sat back down on my throne; Alice had completely broken down and had decided to stay in her home town for a few days with the family. I of course needed to leave; Gabriel's scent still lingered in the old home.

"_Sorella_ what has gotten you looking so blue?" I looked towards Caius, for once his mask of coldness gone.

"I was thinking about Gabriel, Alice wished to see his room. You know I can never say no to my little one, his scent was still strong and his room never changed." I sighed, I looked up just as I felt Marcus's arms wrap around me.

"It will be okay _sorella, _how did she take seeing his room and grave?" I sighed.

"She didn't take it well, when she saw that her date of death was the same day of her admittance to the asylum she lost it, she broke down crying in jaspers arms. After she calmed down she declared that she was staying to find out more about her life and what happened to her sister." I sighed out before looking a head, I was bored. More then bored, I haven't been this bored since the day Carlisle walked these halls for the first time.

I started clicking my fingers again and watched the little sparks fly off, I could hear my brothers talking but muted them down to a simple babble but still register what they were saying, something about a woman with red hair causing strife looking for someone who killed her mate. Pictures flew in front of my eyes, a memory of a woman in with wild red hair and matching eyes stood in front of me with two others at the Cullen mansion.

My head shot up in panic as I looked at my brothers.

"_Sorella _what is wrong?_" _I looked at Aro with wide eyes.

"The woman, the one with fiery red hair. Jasper killed her mate; he was the one who killed Gabriel." I spoke terrified, suddenly the throne room wasn't there, and I was standing in the middle of forks on what seemed to be a winter's day horrified.

All of the buildings where lit on fire and I could hear the people screaming and growls from ravenous newborns, I screamed horrified as I saw my little Alice been thrown into the fire next to what seemed to be charlotte by a smug Maria. Peter was holding back jasper who was screaming in pain and rage as he tried to leap in the fire after his mate.

I looked around I could see shifters trying to fight off numerous newborns a few lying lifeless amongst the mass of bodies and limbs. The Denali sisters protecting their mother figure who was healing a wounded Eleazar, not far away Carlisle was screaming for Esme to run as he was torn apart by 3 newborns and Emmett on a bloodlust rage not caring if he got bit or lost a limb as the memory of Rosalie screaming in pain before being thrown into a fire repeated in his head.

I looked frantically around till I saw Edward fighting Victoria and loosing drastically, I watched helplessly as I watched his head fall to the ground after one fast clean swipe by her claws. I screamed bloody murder when I watched her throw his body into the fire and laughed.

I couldn't stop screaming as the throne room appeared; I could see my brothers yelling for someone to help, to get my mate, to do something. But I was still screaming as I replayed the vision over and over again. I saw everyone jump back as I lost control over my elemental power and my shield; a light blue dome only visible to me formed a five meter radius around me. Then everything went silent, I couldn't hear my screams or the yells of panic from my brothers or the guard, before the first time in a long time, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: well what did you think of the preview? **


	32. Visions

**A/N: ****whoa don't kill me, . everything will be explained.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"This is his room figlia; I thought you would like to see it." I whispered sadly, she looked back towards the door and then back to me with sadness in her eyes before opening it slowly. _

_A faint smell of apricot, peaches and old spice filled my senses as the door opened; I have not dared to look in his room since he was killed. A small sob escaped my lips as I looked around, everything was the same since I last been in here. Papers where spread out over his desk in the corner, his coat and hat hung on the stand next to the door, books opened up and left on the ground in a semi circle where he was reading the day of Alice's change that morning. I fell to my knees and sobbed, I had missed my old friend he didn't deserve to die. I felt small arms wrap around me followed by Edwards, then jaspers and lastly Carlisle's. Alice too was sobbing as she saw all the photos of her on his desk and around the room, from the ages of 7 to 19. Our mates held us as we cried while Carlisle held me too along with Edward for comfort; he had met Gabriel and knew how close I was to him. _

"_It will be okay love, please don't be upset" Edward's velvet voice filled my ears as his lips kissed my hair. After Alice and I quietened down she looked up at me with sad pleading eyes._

"_Madre can we go see my grave now?" _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I sat back down on my throne; Alice had completely broken down and had decided to stay in her home town for a few days with the family. I of course needed to leave; Gabriel's scent still lingered in the old home.

"_Sorella_ what has gotten you looking so blue?" I looked towards Caius, for once his mask of coldness gone.

"I was thinking about Gabriel, Alice wished to see his room. You know I can never say no to my little one, his scent was still strong and his room never changed." I sighed, I looked up just as I felt Marcus's arms wrap around me.

"It will be okay _sorella, _how did she take seeing his room and grave?" I sighed.

"She didn't take it well, when she saw that her date of death was the same day of her admittance to the asylum she lost it, she broke down crying in jaspers arms. After she calmed down she declared that she was staying to find out more about her life and what happened to her sister." I sighed out before looking a head, I was bored. More then bored, I haven't been this bored since the day Carlisle walked these halls for the first time.

I started clicking my fingers again and watched the little sparks fly off, I could hear my brothers talking but muted them down to a simple babble but still register what they were saying, something about a woman with red hair causing strife looking for someone who killed her mate. Pictures flew in front of my eyes, a memory of a woman in with wild red hair and matching eyes stood in front of me with two others at the Cullen mansion.

My head shot up in panic as I looked at my brothers.

"_Sorella _what is wrong?_" _I looked at Aro with wide eyes.

"The woman, the one with fiery red hair. Jasper killed her mate; he was the one who killed Gabriel." I spoke terrified, suddenly the throne room wasn't there, and I was standing in the middle of forks on what seemed to be a winter's day horrified.

All of the buildings where lit on fire and I could hear the people screaming and growls from ravenous newborns, I screamed horrified as I saw my little Alice been thrown into the fire next to what seemed to be charlotte by a smug Maria. Peter was holding back jasper who was screaming in pain and rage as he tried to leap in the fire after his mate.

I looked around I could see shifters trying to fight off numerous newborns a few lying lifeless amongst the mass of bodies and limbs. The Denali sisters protecting their mother figure who was healing a wounded Eleazar, not far away Carlisle was screaming for Esme to run as he was torn apart by 3 newborns and Emmett on a bloodlust rage not caring if he got bit or lost a limb as the memory of Rosalie screaming in pain before being thrown into a fire repeated in his head.

I looked frantically around till I saw Edward fighting Victoria and loosing drastically, I watched helplessly as I watched his head fall to the ground after one fast clean swipe by her claws. I screamed bloody murder when I watched her throw his body into the fire and laughed.

I couldn't stop screaming as the throne room appeared; I could see my brothers yelling for someone to help, to get my mate, to do something. But I was still screaming as I replayed the vision over and over again. I saw everyone jump back as I lost control over my elemental power and my shield; a light blue dome only visible to me formed a five meter radius around me. Then everything went silent, I couldn't hear my screams or the yells of panic from my brothers or the guard, before the first time in a long time, everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I wasn't in Volterra. I was in a white room with two figures that looked familiar, golden hair fell in ringlets around her beautiful face and her sapphire I have not seen in millennia's held joy and tears. I shot up and immediately tripped falling on my face with a slight huff. My little sister's bell like giggle filled the white room.

"You're human here Bell, that includes your clumsiness." I looked up as someone helped me up from my spot of the… cloud? The whole floor was a soft cloud, _am I in heaven?_ I frowned and looked up to the person who rescued me from the floor.

My eyes widened as I took in the strong jaw line to the bright hazel eyes and smoothed back blonde hair. I stood there for a few more seconds before throwing my arms around my long lost friend and cried.

"Gabriel you foolish man, why did you not fight back" I cried into his shoulder.

"I wasn't meant to live bells; if I did Mary Alice would never have found her mate and a family that she deserved." He whispered in my hair.

"But she misses you so much Gabe, I gave her all her memory back." I cried out.

"Bells, I know. Now we don't have much longer and Mey and I have to tell you something important." I nodded and stepped out of Gabriel's arms but never let his hand go. I grabbed Mey's hand and waited for what they wanted to tell me.

"Bell the vision we sent you was not true, it was to make you freak and lose control so we could talk to you. Please forgive us but this is important." I looked at mey with wide relief filled eyes.

"Okay well that's a big relief, I was wondering why I wasn't there too." she giggled and patted my hand.

"Now the fight will happen in winter and in forks, but no one will be lost. Now _sorella, _there is a girl who will be amongst the newborns, her name is Ashlee she is going to make my darling so happy." I looked at her with wide eyes.

"This girl will never replace you Mey; he will never love her as much as he did you" she frowned at me and I flinched; only mey and Esme could make a look like that.

"Bells dear sister, she is going to heal Marcus. At first they will be friends and soon mates, she is broken just like he is, now she is not a newborn se has been forced to fight thanks to Maria. Maria killed her true mate, now do this one last thing for me and Gabriel." I frowned confused.

"Bells, Ashley is my niece. I had a little sister when I was turned but she was only 4. Please bell do this for us, I want her to be happy." I looked at him in the eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Alright but it is because I love you both, now what does she look like?" I asked with a smile.

"She is just taller then Alice, skinny as well. She looks like my little sister so much. She holds herself with pride no matter what the challenge and has sandy blonde hair that curls down her back." He smiled then showed me a picture of an elegant looking girl with the brightest blue eyes. **(Picture on Profile)**

"She's beautiful Gabe." I told him as I traced her face, she really did hold herself with pride.

"It's time for you to go bells, tell Marcus I will always love him and will be happy with what he decides" Mey gave me one last tight hug before disappearing.

"Goodbye bell, may I never see you here again. I love you and Mary Alice both" he gave me one last tight hug and kiss on the cheek before everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in my room alone. I sat up confused and rubbed my eyes, _that was certainly confusing was that all real? _I asked myself; when I stood up a photo fell to the ground with Gabriel's handwriting and three letters. One for Marcus, one for me and one for Mary Alice. All three had Gabe's and Mey's scent all over them, suddenly I was wrapped up into a warm set of arms.

"I thought I lost you Bella, god I love you so much" Edward cried into my shoulder.

"Shhh _mio amore_, I love you to" I smiled as I held his shaking form against me.

"I'm never going to leave" I whispered before kissing him softly, now to tell them of the impending attack.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope this didn't disappoint you all, I hope you all approve of giving Marcus a new mate sort of. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	33. Letters Part 1

**A/N: ****Well here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"Goodbye bell, may I never see you here again. I love you and Mary Alice both" he gave me one last tight hug and kiss on the cheek before everything went black. _

_When I opened my eyes again, I was in my room alone. I sat up confused and rubbed my eyes, that was certainly confusing was that all real? I asked myself; when I stood up a photo fell to the ground with Gabriel's handwriting and three letters. One for Marcus, one for me and one for Mary Alice. All three had Gabe's and Mey's scent all over them, suddenly I was wrapped up into a warm set of arms. _

"_I thought I lost you Bella, god I love you so much" Edward cried into my shoulder. _

"_Shhh mio amore, I love you to" I smiled as I held his shaking form against me. _

"_I'm never going to leave" I whispered before kissing him softly, now to tell them of the impending attack._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I could sense that everyone was in the throne room, so I quickly teleported Edward and myself there making nearly everyone in the room jump five feet. To this I couldn't help it and by the looks of it neither could Edward, we burst out laughing.

"Oh… god… should… seen… faces… funny… I… got… you" I managed to get out between laughs before doubling over, Edward then jasper soon after.

When I finally was able to calm down I was grabbed into a giant group hug by everyone in the room, yelling at me to never scare them like that again or that their happy for me to be awake and so on. When I started to feel suffocated I teleported to my throne and cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well now I have everyone's attention I assume you'd all like to know what happened?" I asked, they nodded quickly with choruses of 'yes mistress' or 'yes Bella' or in Emmett's and peters cases 'hell yes'. I shook my head and clicked my fingers to make lounges appear in the room enough to fit everyone.

"Now I want everyone to shut up till the end." I specifically looked towards Emmett, peter and Felix who all looked sheepishly at me.

"Good, now for some strange reason I was forced a vision. It was horrific." I sobbed out; I curled into Edward's side as he placed me in his lap.

"Bell I know you said not to interrupt but can we see it" I looked up at Aro and shook my head no.

"Please bell, that vision scared us. You lost control and your eyes turned coal black including the whites" he pleaded his voice hoarse. I nodded and clicked my fingers letting the image fill the room. I covered my ears with my hands to block the sound with no success, but this time I didn't blackout. When the vision was finished I saw everyone I saw in it die crying including some of the guard whom come to love the Cullen's and Whitlock's as family.

"The vision was not true," silence. All eyes were locked onto me with confusion.

"The vision was forced, but Mey and Gabe." Gasps filled the room, Marcus the loudest.

"Lies, there is no heaven or afterlife for us creatures were soulless." He roared at me. I shot up off Edward's lap and grabbed my brother by the neck and lifted him off the ground. I placed my free hand on his temple and played a few of the scenes leaving out about Ashlee and set him back down. He stood there wide eyed at me and sat down when I scolded him for calling me a liar.

"But there is a war coming. A war that will be in forks, with Maria and Victoria looking for revenge. Maria looking for her long lost major and Victoria to kill Alice a mate for a mate." Jasper's loud protective growl filled the room, but silenced from my own. Everyone in the Cullen's and Whitlock's, plus the new guard were getting the first look at Isabella Volturi as a fighter.

"There is a girl there she looks like this – I held up Ashlee's picture – she is not to be harmed by any means, she was forced to join and fight with Maria 100 years ago after Maria killed her mate. Now we will train we have a month to get this ready and get the wolves on our side, no complaining if I saw them there. Then they fight with us in truce." I ordered, everyone nodded and I waved them off telling Alice and Marcus to stay behind. I pulled out the two letters and handed one to Alice and one to Marcus.

"From Gabriel and Mey" I kissed both their cheeks before returning to my chamber where Edward was waiting for me.

"Come sit with me as I read my letter _mio amore" _I patted the bed next to me with a sad smile before opening my letter.

_Dear bell,_

_Ah my sweet strong bell, I know your secrets now and I know you try to be tough and strong for the family, but sorella you have a mate now, whom loves you completely. Please, be the loving woman who was childish and carefree even if it is only once a new moon. But you can not keep hiding away and keeping you're true feelings from the ones who love you. _

_Be free sorella; do not harbour anymore guilt over my death. It was just meant to be. I'm so proud to call you my big sister._

_I love you with all my heart and may I hope to never see you here again, for it will mean a life without you for many people. _

_Didyme_

The venom pooled in my eyes as I finished reading her note, I gently gave it to Edward to read before opening the one from Gabriel. I laughed as I saw the first line, always so morbid. **(look up the real meaning of the nursery rhyme)**

_Belly Belly quite contrary, how does your garden grow?  
With silver bells and cockle shells and pretty maids all in a row. _

_Bella, my dear friend. This is my last time I shall speak to you, so there for I want to thank you for a lot of things. _

_Coming to visit me and deciding to help out in the asylum, then adopting Mary Alice when she had no one to love her and becoming the mother she always dreamed of. And then finally helping me rescue her and killing the man who was after her even though jasper did it. _

_And now helping my niece find love again. _

_Please bell look after our daughter and love her for eternity like she deserves it. _

_I love you bell my dear old friend _

_Gabriel _

I let the venom fall as I curled up into my mate's side and looked out the window into the starry night sky.

_I love you both, thank you._

I thought to them before closing my eyes, remembering all the good times with my sister and Gabriel. Not caring about what awaits the next day for me.

* * *

**A/N: here's just a filler chapter, seeming as I haven't updated so long you all get three chapters. Two for this one and then one for white wolf legend. **

**Please review**

**Ellie**


	34. AN: Please Read

**A/N: i'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but i found this on Darkened-Sun's Computer when i was over and thought i'd Post it up and get everyone's opinion on the Poem. She wrote it for one of her friends who lost thier baby boy a year and a half ago. So please tell me and her what you think of it :) i thought it was pretty good. **

**Ellie**

**Forever Frozen**

Sitting on the window sill is a picture of a boy  
His eyes are sparkling with innocence and joy  
The smile on his face could have lighten up a room  
And his laugh of amazement could have brought a smile to your face.  
His hair of chestnut is blowing in the breeze  
While his mommy is in the background  
Arms stretched out and on her knees  
Her face mirrored of the look on the boy  
Both are smiling and there eyes glittered with joy

Now as the days have passed the boy no longer smiles  
And the mother is all but tears  
His laugh doesn't fill the air no more  
As his mother cries and mourns.  
He was young only the small age of three  
His face of an angel all peaceful and light,

As they lower his coffin into the ground  
Everyone thinks back to the days before  
The boy whose eyes sparkled with joy  
Whose smile could fill you with love with one look  
Is forever frozen in the photograph.


	35. Letters Part 2

**A/N: ****Well I know this isn't another chapter but I thought you might wanted to know what the letters to Marcus and Alice where about :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_Coming to visit me and deciding to help out in the asylum, then adopting Mary Alice when she had no one to love her and becoming the mother she always dreamed of. And then finally helping me rescue her and killing the man who was after her even though jasper did it. _

_And now helping my niece find love again. _

_Please bell look after our daughter and love her for eternity like she deserves it. _

_I love you bell my dear old friend _

_Gabriel _

_I let the venom fall as I curled up into my mate's side and looked out the window into the starry night sky. _

_I love you both, thank you._

_I thought to them before closing my eyes, remembering all the good times with my sister and Gabriel. Not caring about what awaits the next day for me. _

* * *

**Marcus**

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the letter in my hands, Didyme's Almond and Pumpkin scent clung to the letter with a different scent it smelt like home. I sighed and carefully pulled out the yellow folded piece of paper and chuckled slightly. A small memory floated back to the time when I first fell in love with her.

_Memory. _

_Today was my sister's funeral, it had been a month since Isabella had been missing and mother and father had given up hope along with many of us. Aro, Caius, Didyme and I had decided to do our own ceremony for our lost sister/mother figure and of course our parents agreed with pity, pride and sadness in their eyes. _

_I was in the field, the special one she showed us not long ago. It was where we had decided to say goodbye. I stood up from my spot on the ground when I heard Didyme singing, it sounded so sad yet wonderful. I quietly stepped back into the tree's and watched as she danced out in a yellow sundress her hair curled in the way Isabella loved with yellow sunflowers in her hands. I frowned confused and looked down to my black clothes and lilies. _

"_Didyme" I called, she stopped singing and looked to where I now stood. _

"_Oh Marcus come dance with me" she cried happily. _

"_Didyme why are you in yellow, we are mourning our sister's death" I asked confused she just smiled at me. _

"_Oh Marcus, I know. But yellow is a happy colour and we should be happy for the memories we have of dear Bell. She would frown at us for being so sad. So be yellow dear Marcus and come dance with me" her blue eyes glittered with joy but sadness was still there. _

_We danced for hours while we waited for Aro and Caius to join us at twilight. _

_That's when I knew I loved Didyme. _

_End, _

I felt the venom burn in my eyes wanting to fall; I sighed and then took a deep breath before unfolding the letter. I held the little daisy in my hand as it fell on my lap; it was the one I gave to her when I proposed.

_Dear eternal love, _

_I am sorry my love for this is my last goodbye and I have short time left to write this. Please my Marcus do not mourn for me no more, you need to let me go for fate has plans for you my love. Don't look at the letter like that my love, please my love do this one last thing for me and let me go. It will be a long road to heal but all I am asking is for you to try and open your heart. _

_I will always love you my love and for as long as there is a star in the sky and butterflies are still alive I will always be there watching over you. Goodbye my love. _

_Your loving sunshine _

_Mey. _

I let the letter fall out of my hands as I silently sobbed into my hands, carefully not to crush the last thing my darling mey had given me. But for her I will try and move on, but I know it will be a long journey ahead for me.

**Alice POV**

I sat in jasper's lap in our room holding the blue envelope with Gabriel's apricot, peaches and old spice scent clinging to the paper with something that made me feel like home. I felt a wave of love and clam wash over me making me turn my head to look into jasper's honey eyes.

"You don't have to read it yet darlin'" he whispered in his southern drawl, I pecked him on the lips sending him all the love I felt for him and my determination. I wanted to read this, no I needed to read this. I sighed and took a deep breath before pulling out the blue folded piece of paper, when I opened it a picture of me and my little sister fell out both of us smiling holding hands while sitting on a swing under an oak tree.

"You both look beautiful" jasper said while his arms wrapped around me tighter.

"I just wish I got to know her more" I whispered before putting the photo down and began to read.

_Ah darling daughter with raven hair, where oh where have you been. _

"_Daddy, daddy I was with the queen." _

_The queen you say? Did you have fun? _

"_Oh yes daddy we did, she let me play with her dolls all day"_

_My dear little Mary Alice, my darling daughter, I am sorry my child that I could not be there when you woke up. But if I had you would have never left to find your mate and have the family you have always dreamed of._

_Now smile my child even though this is our last goodbye remember me as an angel in the sky. I love you so my little girl with raven hair and a smile of pearls. Remember our adventures and our storey times never forget our time we spent collecting fireflies. _

_I love you Alice, may future bring you happiness. _

_Gabriel. _

I silently cried into jaspers shoulder as he covered me in his love. _Goodbye padre, I love you. _

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you liked them :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	36. Suprised

**A/N: ****Well here's another chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_My dear little Mary Alice, my darling daughter, I am sorry my child that I could not be there when you woke up. But if I had you would have never left to find your mate and have the family you have always dreamed of._

_Now smile my child even though this is our last goodbye remember me as an angel in the sky. I love you so my little girl with raven hair and a smile of pearls. Remember our adventures and our storey times never forget our time we spent collecting fireflies. _

_I love you Alice, may future bring you happiness. _

_Gabriel. _

_I silently cried into jaspers shoulder as he covered me in his love_. _Goodbye padre, I love you. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sighed and sat up from my comfortable spot in Edward's arms. I should just kill them now and get it over and done with but I can't because if I do then there will be another war as Maria will get away and there will be no truce with the shifters in La Push and I really wanted peace.

"Love would you like to take a walk in the garden with me before training?" I looked at Edward who was now freshly dressed and standing by the door. I smiled and stood up before walking over to him and gently kissing his lips.

"I would love to, just let me get changed" I turned around to go to the closet.

"Oh love?" I looked at Edward who seemed slightly nervous now.

"Yes Edward?" I gave him a soft loving smile which seemed to make him happy.

"Wear something blue and leave your hair down" and then he was gone, I frowned slightly confused why would he be so nervous? I sighed and danced to my closet, _hmm blue, blue, blue… _I searched through my closet until I came across a lovely silk chiffon dress that had three different shades of blue, only problem was my scars and the plunging neckline.

I thought about wearing a shawl but decided against it and just grabbing Mey's necklace and a pair of silver diamante t-bar sandal heals oh and of course the Volturi necklace. I quickly chucked them on with a sigh before lightly adding some eyeliner and blue eye shadow before some peach coloured lip-gloss and teleporting to the garden.

"Edward?" I called; I couldn't smell his scent over near the pond where we sat just the other night.

"Love over here" his voice was soft as a whisper, I frowned and walked along the path to Mey's garden. _What on earth is he doing here?_

When I arrived to the small patch of grass that I come to relax in candles were lit and placed around the circle and on every rock that sat in the flower beds, it looked wonderful. A small picnic blanket was laid out in the centre with the love of my life standing in the middle smiling.

"What is all this Edward? It is beautiful" I asked still amazed and in awe.

"I'm glad you liked it love, but it's not as beautiful as the creature that now stands in front of me," he whispered before cradling my face and kissing my lips softly but lovingly.

"Edward." My hand flew to my mouth as he got down on one knee and held my free hand, his eyes held so much love and nervousness.

"Isabella Marie Swan you -" I had to cut him off with a giggle.

"Volturi" he chuckled and shook his head before clearing his throat.

"Sorry, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, you once told me that you love me more with every passing day but I know for that is wrong. Loving you is like I have a beating heart again, you're the air I breathe and the sun that keeps me warm. I promise that I will love you forever if you, Isabella my eternal love will become the honour of being my wife" he pulled out a small ring and held it up to me, it was gold oval shape with a webbing of small diamonds in the oval. It was beautiful. Suddenly Edward's emotions shifted to sadness and I realised I had been standing there shocked for the past few minutes. I snapped out of it and threw my arms around him and kissed him passionately before telling him my answer.

"Yes! YES! YES! A million times yes," I shouted happily, Edward laughed and placed the beautiful ring on my ring finger before picking me up and spinning me around. When my feet touched the ground I was suddenly tackled by Alice and Jane who appeared out of no where.

"And how I did not pick you all up coming this way I will never know" I said while looking at my family emerging from the small gardens.

"Well we have learned your stealth ways _sorella"_ Aro said with a smug smile, I raised my brows in disbelief.

"Oh really brother? Does this way happen to be named Alice?" I laughed along with everyone when he looked away sheepishly and nodded. Marcus walked over with a smile and helped me up before pulling me into a hug.

"_Grazie sorella, congratulazioni." _He whispered in my ear, and then moved out of the way so Caius could hug me.

"My Isabella, you look glowing and for once no robe. Congratulations sister" I giggled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Caius, Marcus and Aro I read your mind so you can stay there. Now where are my sisters? I had thought they be the first to be here?" I asked, everyone stepped aside to let Dora and Pica to hug me in theirs grips.

"You better let us plan you're wedding sister, you have enough on your plate with the on coming fight. Now we'll let the Cullen's, Whitlock's and now Denali's to congratulate you while we go see your mate" Dora said before skipping off with Pica, I was wide eyed and mouth gaping at the spot they once stood. _Wow my sisters are weird... _I thought in my head before looking at my second family.

"Eleazar, Carlisle old friends how does it feel that I will be your daughter and niece or well Edward you're brother?" I giggled out as they walked over to me.

"We're still wrapping our heads around it Bell, but we hare happy none the less. How does Edward feel about having four children?" Carlisle asked with a smirk while Eleazar laughed. I stretched my shield over Edward who was being lectured by my sisters.

_So Edward, how do you feel about having four children? _I asked him with a giggle, his eyes found mine and his expression was confused but happy.

_Jasper, Alice, peter and charlotte of course... _I giggled again and his smile widened before shrugging and touching his heart.

_I love you Bell and if we have four children, as odd as it seems due to they are physically older then us then I don't mind… _I smiled and removed my shield before blowing him a kiss and facing my two old friends with a smug/happy grin.

"He doesn't mind, oh Carlisle?" Carlisle looked at me worriedly as Esme giggled at my mischievous grin.

"Y-yes Bell?" he stuttered.

"Congratulations grandpa, its quadruplets." I bellowed out while throwing my hands out in glee. Everyone burst out laughing as Alice, jasper, peter and charlotte surrounded him in a hug calling him grandpa.

The rest of the day I got congratulations from everyone before we started training; I sat back and watched as my best fighters taught the ones more skill and speed. I couldn't help but smile at my family, now all I need to do is speak to the pack back in La Push.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope this was fitting for you all. I had a hard time trying to write this for some odd reason but I hope it worked out well, next chapter should be Bella speaking to the Pack and getting them to fight and of course telling Charlie since he is still in Forks. **

**Please review**

**Ellie.**


	37. Welcome

**A/N: ****Well here's another chapter :) And Woo 500 Reviews I'm so happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"He doesn't mind, oh Carlisle?" Carlisle looked at me worriedly as Esme giggled at my mischievous grin. _

"_Y-yes Bell?" he stuttered. _

"_Congratulations grandpa, its quadruplets." I bellowed out while throwing my hands out in glee. Everyone burst out laughing as Alice, jasper, peter and charlotte surrounded him in a hug calling him grandpa. _

_The rest of the day I got congratulations from everyone before we started training; I sat back and watched as my best fighters taught the ones more skill and speed. I couldn't help but smile at my family, now all I need to do is speak to the pack back in La Push. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

As the others were training I quickly teleported to my room to get changed, I quickly chucked on my black studded belt corset dress and some black heels before applying black eye shadow and peach lip-gloss. I chucked my hair up into a messy half up half down do so I could place my crown securely on top of my head and took off Mey's locket leaving my volturi crest on. I pushed out my shield and was pleased to see that everyone was still in the training arena; I grabbed my cloak and quickly putting it on while pulling the hood over to cover my face before teleporting to the meeting field along the boundary line between vampires and the la push shifters.

I waited for a few minutes before pushing the breeze to take my scent on their land; I smiled when a few seconds later I heard howls. I pushed my shield over them and used my mind reading to hear their thoughts; I was amazed by their connection to talk amongst themselves as if they shared one mind.

_Sam there's a bloodsucker near the boarder what should we do? _

_We'll all go Jared it's the only safe way, maybe it is one of the Cullen leeches... Sam _

_Right we'll leave Brady and Collin with the imprints… _I knew that voice; it was the voice of Jacob black. Hmm interesting, this is going to be entertaining.

_Okay Jacob... _two teens answered before phasing out. I pulled out of their minds just as the alpha and Jake emerged from the trees as human, I could see the others just hidden away.

"What do you want bloodsucker?" Jake spat and I hissed.

"I come in peace and to warn you of an impending attack on Forks and La Push" I said calmly, the other wolves growled and walked out to stand next to their alpha and beta. I sighed and pushed out a wave of calm accidentally causing the wolves to phase back.

"Oh my I am so sorry for that, I just wanted you all to listen before you took everything the wrong way." I said rasing my hands in sorry as the wolves looked at me in shock and quickly getting dressed. I was surprised greatly to see a girl amongst the giant boys.

"Alright, my name is Sam I'm the alpha of the pack. Who are you and what are you talking about?" he demanded, _well at least he is better then Jake. _I removed my hood revealing my face and smiled as the wolves gasped. I bowed as I introduced myself.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, the queen of the vampire race" more gasps and some respect and awe from a few of them "And I am here to ask for a truce and your help with an impending attack, I had a vision of a army of newborn vampires coming to forks and La Push slaughtering everyone and you where there to help. But I saw two out comes." I said with a grave voice as I winced at the vision of the one if the wolves do not help even with my powers there was too much and I would destroy myself in the process, 200 newborns is too much.

"I must say that I am surprised that I feel honoured that I am speaking to royalty even if you are a blood… vampire. You said you had a vision I assume that is your gift?" I looked at Sam with a small smile.

"No Sam, I am the most powerful of my kind, any power I want I get. All I have to do is think of it and I have it, I think it's too much and surely wish not to have it" I told him sincerely and giggled as I saw their bug eyed looks, I frowned as some of them shivered as the wind blew my scent towards them so I made my scent go away to which they were grateful for.

"May I ask you sound like you are from another time and sometimes you speak like we do, how old are you?" Seth blurted out and his sister shot him a glare.

"Seth it's rude to ask a girl her age" she scolded him and I giggled.

"It is quite alright Leah and to answer your question Seth I have recently celebrated my 3300th birthday" I said smiling, the silence was so deafening not even a cricket made a noise.

"Wow you are old" Jared mumbled and I laughed.

"Yes, I am what you call an elder except I rule along with my three brothers the vampire race" I said with a smile. Then I put my serious mask back on and looked back to Sam, I needed to get this over with so I can get home.

"Now are you willing to help us fight?" I asked, everyone quietened down and things got back to being serious again.

"Yes we will, may I ask what caused the war?" he asked and I nodded before sighing.

"You know the Cullen's correct?" I asked and they nodded. "Okay you know the pixie one Alice?" I asked again to which again they nodded.

"Well Alice is my daughter well adoptive daughter; back in 1920 she was in an asylum for seeing the future, my friend Gabriel who was her adoptive father bit her and gave her to me to keep her safe from a tracker who wanted to kill her to drain her. She was his singer her blood smelled better then anything he has ever smelt, unfortunately Gabriel died that night." I said sadly, I looked up when I felt Leah grab my hand ignoring the cold to give me the little comfort she could give.

"Well a month or so ago his coven, him, his mate and another male arrived at the Cullen's and jasper killed him after I told him that it was the tracker who killed my dear old friend and now you got to understand when a mate is killed by another vampire or creature we will get revengeful, a mate for a mate you see and well the red head escaped to the south where the vampire wars are and seeked help from jasper, my son in law's creator and in return for killing the Cullen's she will have jasper back and the towns people to feed her army. So yeah that's it." I said letting go of Leah's hand to rub my neck and face. When I looked up I saw it was dark so I stepped back and clapped my hands to make a ring of fire balls floating around the small clearing to light it, the wolves jumped in surprise.

"Sorry it was getting dark is all" they gave me a small smile as I was pulled into a vision, everyone back in Volterra had noticed I was missing and is starting to panic, I sighed as everything was back in focus.

"I'm sorry but I have to go my family is starting to worry and my fiancé is panicking. I thank you from the volturi and the Cullen's for helping us and I will forever be in debt, I will be back in a few days with some of my family to help you train for the newborns." I spoke to Sam who stepped into what seemed no mans land with his hand out, I smiled and copied his actions and shoot it.

"Farewell Isabella Volturi the Vampire Queen, you have peace with the La Push pack for eternity. Welcome to the pack." He said as a true alpha and leader and handing me his tribal wooden carved necklace like the tattoo on all their arms before he smiled, I smiled back and hugged him before I stepped back and about to teleport home, I thought for a second and took of my crest before moving to stand in front of Sam again.

"Till another day Sam Uley Alpha of the La Push Pack, you have peace with the Volturi, Cullen, Denali's and Whitlock's. Welcome to the vampire royalty family." I handed him my crest and gave him a quick hug before teleporting home.

I landed in the middle of the throne room where I knew everyone was waiting, my black cloak rippling around me as my feet touched the ground. I was suddenly pulled in a hug by Edward before he pulled back with a snarl.

"Werewolves" he hissed disgusted and I frowned at him.

"You better get use to it Edward Cullen as now I am a pack member and they family" I said holding up the necklace.

"You made peace with them?" Aro asked delighted, I giggled and nodded.

"I am taking a few back with me in a couple of days to train them, Jasper, Peter, Jane, Felix and Alice." Edward hissed angrily but sadness rolled off him.

"Do not worry my love, you need to stay here and learn from Caius and Santiago. I will be safe; I am after all a pack member. Now excuse me family I am going to retire to my room and bathe" I kissed Edward softly before teleporting to my room to have a bath; I sure as hell need to relax for a little while.

* * *

**A/N: well? Is it what you all expected? I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	38. Boredom

**A/N: ****Well here's another chapter :) But I am sorry to say that there is only a few more chapters maybe 2 or three left until this storey you have all come to love will be finished :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"Werewolves" he hissed disgusted and I frowned at him. _

"_You better get use to it Edward Cullen as now I am a pack member and they family" I said holding up the necklace. _

"_You made peace with them?" Aro asked delighted, I giggled and nodded. _

"_I am taking a few back with me in a couple of days to train them, Jasper, Peter, Jane, Felix and Alice." Edward hissed angrily but sadness rolled off him. _

"_Do not worry my love, you need to stay here and learn from Caius and Santiago. I will be safe; I am after all a pack member. Now excuse me family I am going to retire to my room and bathe" I kissed Edward softly before teleporting to my room to have a bath; I sure as hell need to relax for a little while. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

Three weeks have passed since I had the vision and made alliance to the pack, of course there was a treaty and an official secret family ceremony welcoming the pack into the volturi. Surprisingly they got along well even Edward, the pack members had agreed to move the elders and imprints to Volterra for safety with Brady and Collin protecting them with two of my guards who I trusted.

So here we are all in the throne room, me looking into space thinking about everything that has happened in three weeks, the men on one side talking about how to go about attacking and what the best strategy would be as the women were on the other side planning my wedding. I stood up from my throne sighing causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at me, I closed my eyes and stood in a stance, my left foot behind me to support my when I was about to use my new power and my right foot in front of me supporting my weight. I took a deep breath and clapped my hands my arms stretched straight, as my hands slapped together a sonic boom filled the room and pushed the two huge wooden doors flying breaking every wall and landing in the garden outside.

I heard everyone gasp in shock and I hissed and sat back down with a huff, well that was stupid. I thought it would be better then that but it was not. I got up again first fixing the damage with the snap of my fingers before walking to the training room. I was aware of the others following me curiously.

"What was that?" I heard Collin ask confused, my brothers chuckled.

"That my boy was our sister being bored, this has only happened once that was over a thousand years ago, we are going to the training room to watch her sort out her powers." Aro replied, suddenly the curiosity skyrocketed as well as excitement as we entered the training room. I moved to the centre of the room and looked at Marcus with a silent question in my eyes.

"Elements first?" he asked and I nodded, I took a deep breath and lit my hands on fire flicking them slightly to make whips. Everyone bar my brothers and who has seen me do this gasp.

"Guys you have to be silent, she needs to concentrate. Oh and please do not be alarmed." Marcus whispered to everyone who agreed, I gave him a smile before bringing up illusions of newborns. I heard hisses and gasps as they came running at me, I twirled, rolled, flipped and ducked as I killed them off one by one using the fire whips. When they were all gone I made more and shifted into one of the wolves, to this got a few whoops and shouts of glee as I kicked all their buts.

Next was my power over weather, I removed the roof of the training room and made the sunny sky dark and gloomy with thunder and lightning. I heard everyone groan as it pelted down rain and hail as I used lightning to kill off the rest of the illusions.

_Oh my no wonder why they say she is unstoppable, look at how she's moving it feels like this is all just a dance… Esme thought. _

_I think I have new found respect for her more… Paul, Jake and Jared_

_So beautiful… Edward _

_Wow no wonder she is the most feared, look at her, she moves fast looking deadly yet still like an angel, GO MOM!... jasper.. _That one made me smile.

_Sorella you need to show us a new power, that sonic boom thing was awesome… _I chuckled at Marcus but nodded.

What to do, what to do. Damn it I don't know what to do. I smiled as I made more illusions appear and held my fingers like guns, I heard everyone chuckle as I laughed and danced while shooting people.

After a while I got bored and stopped, everyone clapped and cheered before leaving. I told the wolves and humans to follow me to the room where we set up the dining room for them to eat.

"So what does everyone feel like eating?" I asked and chuckled when everyone yelled what they wanted all at once.

"Whoa whoa whoa one at a time." I said holding my hands up.

"Pizza, with lots of meat." Half the pack yelled while the others yelled out for steak burgers. I shook my head and waved my hand having enough for each boys and faced the elders and girls who were still talking amongst themselves what they wanted.

"Billy, sue, old Quil and I were wondering if we could have fish, mashed potato, gravy and veggies please" I chuckled at Harry and waved my hand. They thanked me and dug in before the girls cleared their throats.

"Chinese please" they sung and I waved my hand bringing up two of every Chinese dish that they liked. They thanked me and walked over to their wolves who were sitting around the TV laughing and arguing, I chuckled and left the room smiling. _Oh how I love my family._

I danced back into the throne room and laughed as I saw Felix and Emmett having an arm wrestling match with Rosalie cheering Emmett and Jane cheering Felix on. Garret whom joined us a few days ago sat with Kate who was with charlotte, jasper, Alice, peter and Santiago sharing their stories of war from both human lives and vampiric, Alice just watched on amusingly as peter and jasper argued. While Alec and Edward where in a serious game of chess.

Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Eleazar where all talking to my brothers and sisters about history or something well the boys did while the girls talked about art and decorating. I shook my head and sat on my throne, watching my family. My very weird but happy family. I shot up quickly and called the tactic group (which is what they liked to be called) over.

"What is it Bell." I grinned at Caius who chuckled.

"I know that look; it is the look when you have come up with a devious plan" he said chuckling and I nodded, I leaned forward and the others copied my actions.

"Now this is what we're going to do…"

* * *

**A/N: Ha-ha ain't I evil… I left you all a cliffy… Well I hoped you all liked the chapter; next I think will be the fight scene. :) Only a few more chapters left though :( **

**Please review **

**Ellie **


	39. Plan With a Twist

**A/N: ****Well here's another chapter :) Hope you all can figure out the little twist :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_I danced back into the throne room and laughed as I saw Felix and Emmett having an arm wrestling match with Rosalie cheering Emmett and Jane cheering Felix on. Garret whom joined us a few days ago sat with Kate who was with charlotte, jasper, Alice, peter and Santiago sharing their stories of war from both human lives and vampiric, Alice just watched on amusingly as peter and jasper argued. While Alec and Edward where in a serious game of chess. _

_Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Eleazar where all talking to my brothers and sisters about history or something well the boys did while the girls talked about art and decorating. I shook my head and sat on my throne, watching my family. My very weird but happy family. I shot up quickly and called the tactic group (which is what they liked to be called) over. _

"_What is it Bell." I grinned at Caius who chuckled. _

"_I know that look; it is the look when you have come up with a devious plan" he said chuckling and I nodded, I leaned forward and the others copied my actions. _

"_Now this is what we're going to do…" _

* * *

**Bella POV **

I was sitting in the middle of the baseball field in Edwards arms smiling, the wolves were playing football with the boys while the girls were playing Frisbee, what on earth made them decide to play Frisbee is beyond me. Today we all decided to take a break back home and have a family day. Edward chuckled as his arms circled around my waist.

"Don't we have such a wonderful family love?" he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

"Yes we do, I am just sad that my brothers decided not to come join the family festivities." I said sadly.

"Yes but my love they did promise to join in the next time we decided to do this again" he reminded me, I smiled and leaned my head up to kiss him.

"True, _mio amore _maybe you should go join the boys I know that soon Emmett will come steal you away and force you to if you don't, you know how the big lug is." I said smiling.

"HEY!" Emmett boomed feigning hurt, I giggled as he pouted.

"Awe you know I love you emmie bear" I giggled which made him laugh and continue the game.

"Okay it does look fun, why don't you join the girls and relax" he said before kissing my lips and dashing to join the boys who cheered him on. I chuckled at their antics, how I deserve this family is another mystery.

"Bella come play" I chuckled at Alice and shook my head.

"Ali I'd rather watch, don't worry about me my child" she grinned at me before returning to the game, Alice along with peter, charlotte and jasper have taken it quite well that even though in human years I an 18 and much younger then them that they still consider me a mother and that they don't find it weird when I call them son or daughter or even child. I sighed happily and turned my head to see jasper tackle Emmett sending dirt flying everywhere, I laughed as the boys on his team cheered. I looked to the sky and made the area of cloud about the field sunny only leaving myself under a clouded sky, I may be proud of my scars but I don't like how I feel when I see them in the sun and around other vampires.

I heard both games stop and the wolves or well the pack gasp as they took in the sight. I felt shock and awe roll of them in waves, except jasper, charlotte and peter shifted uncomfortably as their scars dimmed and stood out more then usual.

"You guys sparkle" Paul doubled over laughed while Emmett huffed.

"I know right, the movies and books give us the ability to turn into bats but what do we get? we SPARKLE!" Emmett threw his hands in the air as I giggled.

"I can turn into a bat Emmett" he pouted and mumbled something incoherent as Rosalie went to comfort him.

"Hey bells why aren't you in the sun?" I shifted uncomfortably as Quil asked. I looked at Carlisle with a silent plea, he knew why.

"Um Quil, you see jasper, peter and charlotte?" he asked which caused Quil to look at them; he gasped and then looked at me.

"You have scars too?" he asked, I wore my cloak around the wolves because I knew they felt intimidated by my three children.

"Thousands more so then jasper" I mumbled, I sighed and stood up letting my cloak drop as I did revealing the simple spaghetti strap summer dress. I took a deep breath and stepped forward into the sun, the only parts of my shining brightly were one of my hands, most of my face from my bottom lip to left ear was scarred and from my knees down oh and the small gaps of unscarred skin.

"Three thousand years worth of battle scars from vampires to werewolves alike" I mumbled but held my head high, everyone who hasn't seen me in the sun before and gasped, I blocked off the thoughts and emotions from myself and closed. I needed not to feel or see their pity. I opened my eyes when Alice's small warm hand traced my face once again ignoring the scars.

"_Bella Madre" _she whispered, suddenly my senses picked up a threat.

I pulled Alice behind me as I got in a crouch scanning the area, I pushed out my shield and felt the mass number of vampires heading this way, I hissed surprised. _How did they get here, they are two days early._

"Every body get ready their two days early" I yelled but it was too late, I quickly put my cloak on just as Maria and Victoria walking out of the tree line with smug twisted smiles, my family crowded around me the wolves in front, then the boys and us girls.

"Well, Well, Well major, it has seemed I haven't wasted my time after all and look peter and charlotte too" Maria's twisted southern voice rung out, much thicker then jaspers.

"Why are you here you sick twisted bitch?" peter spat at her, the anger rolled off him in waves.

"Because the pixie was the reason I lost my mate and well Maria want my top fighter back by any means possible that includes taking out your furry little friends and _vegetarians_ and well there stands no chance that is unless you have Isabella Voltrui but I don't see the _queen_ helping you pathetic lot if she found out you killed an innocent and breaking the rules about the _mutts_" I couldn't help it I laughed, a bone chilling laugh. I smirked as I saw the newborns shift in fear, their instincts telling them to run. When I was in the middle of Sam and Jake I removed my hood, Victoria's eyes widened as the memory of the day James died seeing me but human.

"Well hello Victoria I see we meet again and lying, I am afraid you're James was no innocent, you see the pixie haired girl as you call her is my daughter as is her mate jasper." If possible both of them paled, and then Maria hissed before raising her hand as a signal. Suddenly fifty newborns rushed forward, I just smirked and laughed as they stopped in shock.

My plan has begun…

* * *

**A/N: anyone figured it out yet? Yes? No? Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	40. AN: Hint and Information

**Hey guy's i'm sorry but this isn't a chapter but a horrible AN, :/ well i am sorry to say but there is basically three chapters left untill the storey is over :(**

**Anyway, the last chapter some of you noticed it was 'wierd' in a way. I'll give you a clue to the twist in the last chapter. **

**Why where they in the field having fun when the fight was near and How did they sneak up on bella and alice? **

**Think pack to the chapter before when bella was showing off her powers, what was she using them on? **

**Well on that note i won't update till i have written the last three chapters. So to all of my legend of the white wolf fans, i shall be updatingt hat frequently after i have finished soon. **

**Ellie**


	41. The Fight

**A/N: ****Well here's another chapter :) Well hardly anyone got the twist even with the hints lol; I bet you all will be like 'ohhhh' when you read the first paragraph.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"Because the pixie was the reason I lost my mate and well Maria want my top fighter back by any means possible that includes taking out your furry little friends and vegetarians and well there stands no chance that is unless you have Isabella Voltrui but I don't see the queen helping you pathetic lot if she found out you killed an innocent and breaking the rules about the mutts" I couldn't help it I laughed, a bone chilling laugh. I smirked as I saw the newborns shift in fear, their instincts telling them to run. When I was in the middle of Sam and Jake I removed my hood, Victoria's eyes widened as the memory of the day James died seeing me but human. _

"_Well hello Victoria I see we meet again and lying, I am afraid you're James was no innocent, you see the pixie haired girl as you call her is my daughter as is her mate jasper." If possible both of them paled, and then Maria hissed before raising her hand as a signal. Suddenly fifty newborns rushed forward, I just smirked and laughed as they stopped in shock. _

_My plan has begun… _

* * *

**Bella POV**

Suddenly the newborns stopped in confusion as everyone disappeared only leaving me with a smirk, little did they know I saw all this and planned the whole distraction thing as my family snuck up behind them. Oh you just have to love illusions.

"But… how?" I heard a small voice ask, my eyes shot to the girl I had memorized Ashlee.

"Ashlee, I was a friend of your Uncle, you will not fight today bar to kill the ones who made your life hell." She looked at me with wide eyes before looking at Maria smirking.

"Well Maria it seems you have no advantage now" her voice was menacing, I watched amused as Ashlee walked over to me and held out her hand. I gladly shook it and gasped as I felt her power, she could control time. Only slow it down but she could bring anyone she wants to help destroy.

"Oh well Maria it has seemed you are disadvantaged now, not even I would be able to stop this if it weren't me just shaking her hand now." I laughed, suddenly the fighting started as one of the newborns charged out of the trees with Leah on his tail.

Growls and screams with ripping metal filled the air as I raised a physical shield so no one could be harmed and made a loud thunderstorm; I threw my hands out laughing as fire whips fell to the ground from my palm I looked at Ashlee who was staring at me in awe.

"Are you okay child?" I asked her while I spun and killed two newborns causing them to burst into flames, _oh how I love the burning fire… _

"My mate told me once about you, he adored you because he saw you in the wars a while ago fighting and that you spared his life. I had always wanted to meet you and see that if his words were true and they are. An angel of death, so beautiful and kind to the ones who have done no wrong but dark and vengeful to those who do wrong" I giggled and bowed slightly.

"That is me now I must help our family, after the fight I will talk to you properly." We laughed as we threw the newborns we killed into the growing fire.

I looked around and roared as I saw newborns jump on Caius; he was badly injured already. I quickly placed him in a shield and concentrated; I used the fire in my hands and braced myself before using the sonic boom, slightly happy that it sent the fire with the waves. My brother looked at me with wide eyes as he noticed the ash falling around him, I sighed and shook my head before looking around again.

Jasper was in war mode ripping them apart in a second with peter by his side, charlotte was with Alice ripping them, and charlotte laughing as Alice held her eyes shut.

Jane and alec had pleasing smiles on their faces as they stood their torturing them as Demitri ripped them apart, Felix stood behind them killing anyone who grew near, Santiago was laughing happily getting the feel of fighting with so many.

The Denali sisters were linked together using their years of training as one while Eleazar ripped a newborn off his wife and tore him apart. Garrett wasn't enjoying it as much but he was a force to be recon with when his family was in danger, he found his mate in Kate only a week ago.

Carlisle and Esme where still hiding in the trees killing those who tried to escape but attacked them when they tried to reason not to fight, it was very disturbing to see Esme a kind loving person look like a vampire. Carlisle on the other hand it was weird but I have seen in many times in the training I did with him, a long time ago he asked me to teach him so he could protect his mate or family if he ever found one. I am pretty sure he is thanking god that he asked me a long time ago.

My eyes scanned the area to look for my fiancé only to come up short, fear and dread ran through me as I tore my way through the newborns not caring if I got bitten or my limbs nearly getting ripped off, something was wrong. When I made it to the middle of the field my vision tinted red, there in the middle was my little Alice with Maria's grubby hands on her head about to rip it off as jasper was being held back by two newborns injured but still fighting and Edward badly injured at Victoria's feet, he tried to save her.

I charged forward placing a shield around my daughter, son and my mate before grabbing Maria and Victoria by the necks and slamming them to the ground, everything went quite as every remaining newborn was burnt to ash in a second. Fear leaked from everyone as they saw my fiery form above Maria and her bitch, I pushed the shield with Alice, Jasper and Edward to the safety of others without moving my gaze from the two below me.

**Caius POV**

Suddenly the newborn in my hands turned to ash, all was silent besides the crackling of fire and my sisters heavy breathing. My head whipped around and I froze as I saw Isabella holding down Maria and Victoria, her hair was pitch black and fiery. I could feel the anger rolling off her as I looked around to see the reason to what set her off, when my eyes landed on her mate and daughter and son I understood. Edward suffered two loss of limbs and nearly torn in half while jasper suffered more, chunks of flesh where missing in his neck and torso as hi arm was just being held on and his leg completely gone. My niece only had claw marks on her neck. They had hurt her loved ones.

"Maria, Victoria you are here by sentenced to death" I flinched when I head the ice cold voice of my sister, I had only heard it once and that was back in the time of immortal children.

"Your crime is of wanting to kill the royal family, almost killing my mate, my son and my daughter." I watched amused slightly as their eyes popped out of their heads.

"Yes Maria, Jasper is my son and the pixie is my daughter. To bad Victoria you hurt my mate. Enjoy your eternity in hell" everyone gasped as my sister engulfed herself in flames making the two ashes.

"Someone quickly go get animals and hurry" I yelled as I ran over to bell, her eyes where the blackest I have ever seen. Her skin was three shades whiter then what it normally is and her hair has loss its shine.

"Oh shut up Caius I am fine" she mumbled and I chuckled.

"I am just worried _sorella_, I already thought I lost you this year I don't want it to happen again" I said softly.

"Oh _fratellino, _I am Isabella Volturi the indestructible" she giggled, well I had to chuckle at that. Her eyes closed as she rested her head into the crook of my neck.

"What is the damage report Caius?" she asked softly, she knew I was looking at everyone.

"A few broken bones with the wolves but no bites, they are quite happy to kill as much as they did. The Denali's only got a few bites but nothing major, Carlisle lost his arm and Esme got a few bites too, Peter and charlotte got a few bites, Jane and Alec got none, Felix and Demetri got bites and lost their arms idiots. Rose is helping Emmett put himself back together again after helping her, Alice is feeding jasper some blood while scolding him for being an idiot and that she was fine, Edward is healing nicely with the help of Ashlee who surprisingly has no new bites and Santiago is laughing gleefully as he heals his bites, and I only have a few bite and that's it." I said to her after looking at everyone, relief hit me like a wrecking ball followed by pain, but that disappeared as quickly as I felt it.

"_Sorella _what is wrong, what hurts?" my eyes scanned her and widened as I removed her cloak, she had new bites and chunks missing from her torso, shoulders and neck. When I opened my mouth to get Carlisle her hand was there holding it shut.

"Don't Caius, I will be fine just get me a bear or something now please cover me up so they won't worry." Her voice was rough and raspy; I watched her wince as I pulled the cloak back over and helped her into a sitting position. Jane appeared out of no where holding a huge bear, if I weren't so worried this would be hilarious. Bell sniffed and attached her mouth onto the jugular of the dead beast and in a matter of seconds it was drained, her wounds were healing faster but still not fast enough from what I could see as she stood up and walked over to her mate, a faint blue glow emitted from her hands as she healed him before helping jasper then Emmett.

She walked over to the wolves and hugged Sam and Jake before waving goodbye as they took off towards their home.

"Lets go home" she whispered before we got teleported to the training room in Volterra, Marcus and Aro where shifting anxiously as they looked around. When they saw me they relaxed slightly before looking for bell that was not in the room neither was Ashlee.

"She went to hunt" Alice's voice rung out as she looked at the three of us with a small smile before helping jasper up and running out the door with Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward on her heels.

"How bad was she hurt?" my eyes shot to Marcus who was looking quite worried.

"A few bites and some chunks of skin half ripped out, she used so much energy." I whispered to which the nodded.

"It doesn't surprise me, bell gives all she's got when it comes to protecting the ones she loves" Aro said after he read my thoughts of what happened.

"Indeed she does brother, Indeed she does" I sighed before walking out the room to change and to see my wife. Bell protects her family with her life and gives it all she's got just to keep us safe, as much as I hate it. I'm glad she does, she is always a kind hearted woman.

* * *

**A/N: well this chapter was such a hard chapter to write and I have no clue why, well I hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you all thought about it?**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	42. Ashlee meets Marcus

**A/N: ****Well here's another chapter :) Well hardly anyone got the twist even with the hints lol; I bet you all will be like 'ohhhh' when you read the first paragraph.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"She went to hunt" Alice's voice rung out as she looked at the three of us with a small smile before helping jasper up and running out the door with Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward on her heels. _

"_How bad was she hurt?" my eyes shot to Marcus who was looking quite worried. _

"_A few bites and some chunks of skin half ripped out, she used so much energy." I whispered to which the nodded. _

"_It doesn't surprise me, bell gives all she's got when it comes to protecting the ones she loves" Aro said after he read my thoughts of what happened. _

"_Indeed she does brother, Indeed she does" I sighed before walking out the room to change and to see my wife. Bell protects her family with her life and gives it all she's got just to keep us safe, as much as I hate it. I'm glad she does, she is always a kind hearted woman. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was walking back to the castle with Ashlee after we hunted, she decided to give it a go at the vegetarian lifestyle and found it rather disgusting and decided to stick with human blood, not that I minded because it was true. The vegetarian lifestyle was horrible but well worth it in the end, not many people understood it but that was okay.

"I have no where to go now, I have no mate and no family." Ashlee sobbed quietly to herself; I stopped and lifted her chin to look at me.

"You have a family, I told you that your uncle Gabriel was my dearest friend and that makes you family ash. Your home is here now." I whispered softly while pushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear, I noticed that Gabriel was wrong she looked just like him and his sister.

"You mean that?" she sniffed and I giggled.

"Of course I do, now come lets get home you need to meet my brother Marcus" I said with a smile, I can see it now. They will love each other and be happy just knowing that, they wont be mates as they lost their true ones but they will be happy being married and moving on.

"Marcus? King Marcus?" she asked in disbelief.

I couldn't help but laugh "Yes Ashlee, I have no other brother named Marcus"

I grabbed her hand and teleported us to the throne room where I knew my brothers were waiting. When I looked over at Ashlee whose eyes were trained on my brother with awe I couldn't help but smile. I giggled as I looked at Marcus; his eyes were filled with life for the first time in over a thousand years.

"Marcus come meet Gabriel's niece Ashlee" I waved him over with a smile, Aro and Caius were confused as to why I didn't call them.

_Because she will be his wife in a few short years… _I sent them which caused them to gasp and look at me in disbelief. I giggled and walked to my throne as my brother took Ashlee's hand in his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ashlee, would you like to take a stroll in the gardens?" her eyes sparkled with joy as she nodded.

"I would love that" for the first time I heard her Irish lit instead of the southern accent I first heard, she was nervous.

"No need to be nervous Ashlee, my _fratellino_ doesn't bite… much" I winked at her causing her to giggle and my brother to groan.

"Why thank you for that _sorella."_ I giggled and waved to Marcus as he left the room with Ashlee by his side.

"They are healing brothers, I am so happy. Now I must see my sisters to let them know I am alright" I kissed them both on the cheeks before leaving the room and to the tower. I pushed out my shield to see that the Denali's and my Cullen's where out hunting still and sighed thankfully as I saw that Heidi was just arriving now with people for my brothers and guards. I sighed and pushed open Pica's door where I knew they would be and gasped, all the walls were covered with materials and colours, flower arrangements right down to the flavouring of the cake for my food eating friends.

"Oh Bell shoot, you frightened me" I looked at Pica and smiled.

"All this is beautiful Pica, now where is Dora I need her to look at my injuri…" before the last word was out of my mouth I was sitting down on the stool with my cloak off and Dora gasping.

"Bell sister you should be more careful" I winced as she started coating the scars on my back that haven't healed with her venom.

"She was going to kill Alice Dora I didn't care about me and they hurt my mate and my son." I saw pica wince and I knew Dora did as well when her hands stopped healing my bites. They too have come to love Alice and her perky energetic ways and losing her would nearly kill me. After a few minutes of silence I spoke up.

"So do I get to see my wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses?" I asked happily.

"No!" I looked at pica in shock.

"She means no you can't it's a surprise, you can't see your dress or any other dress until the wedding day." Dora said with a perky voice, well I could always.

"No and you can not look in the future to see it, neither can Alice we already agreed to that when designing her flower girl dress." Dora said with finality, I just looked at her in shock.

"How… what… I was thinking… how?" I sputtered out, how the hell did she read my mind?

"Bell, the look on your face told me and I have known you for well over 2000 years." she said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. "Now there all done, go see Aro or something we are still planning sister" with that my cloak was on and I was kicked out the room.

"What a way to show you're favourite sister love, well I guess you don't want to hear about Ashlee and Marcus" I smiled as pica and Dora opened the door and pulled me in the room before slamming the door.

"What do you mean sister?" They both asked, _okay its creepy when they do that. _

"Well you remember Gabriel?" I asked to which they nodded "well his niece is a vampire who lost her mate and I saved her from Maria when the fight broke out, well lets just say that in a few short years we might have a new sister" I said with a smile and they squealed.

"It's about time he found a new love, I mean she will never replace our Mey but it will be good to see him happy again and I mean truly happy" Dora yelled happily, it was like seeing the true 21 year old again.

"I know, oh my we must meet her. Where is she? We must go now?" Pica said in a hurry.

"Whoa girls they are in the garden leave them be you have all or eternity to speak to her" I said while standing in the doorway so they couldn't leave, they looked down dejected but perked up right away.

"Oh good we have one more dress to design, bye sister we love you" again they kicked me out of the room, I shook my head smiling. They could be twins with the way they act.

I'm so excited, only a few more weeks until the wedding and I will be Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Volturi. We discussed that it would be best if I left the volturi on the end of my last name since it is important to me not because I am queen because it has been the main and first decision of my brothers and I when we started to rule.

* * *

**A/N: well only one more chapter to go :( **

**Please Review. **

**Ellie **


	43. Epilogue The Wedding

**A/N: ****Well here's the last chapter :( I want to thank all my loving readers who have been with me throughout the whole storey and I'm sorry to say that there will be no sequel. :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight**

* * *

_Previously, _  
_"I know, oh my we must meet her. Where is she? We must go now?" Pica said in a hurry. _

"_Whoa girls they are in the garden leave them be you have all or eternity to speak to her" I said while standing in the doorway so they couldn't leave, they looked down dejected but perked up right away. _

"_Oh good we have one more dress to design, bye sister we love you" again they kicked me out of the room, I shook my head smiling. They could be twins with the way they act. _

_I'm so excited, only a few more weeks until the wedding and I will be Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Volturi. We discussed that it would be best if I left the volturi on the end of my last name since it is important to me not because I am queen because it has been the main and first decision of my brothers and I when we started to rule. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Stop fidgeting Bella" rose stopped doing my hair and smacked my hands.

"I'm sorry rose I am just so nervous, it's not every day you get married to the love of your life that you been waiting for 3000 years in front of nearly every vampire in the world." I huffed, rose gave me a soft smile and stood in front of me.

"Bella you're my sister and I love you but you need to calm down, do you want me to get jasper up here and calm you?" I shook my head no and took a few deep breaths.

Today was my wedding day and I am nervous as hell, my sisters and daughters are in a different room from me getting changed since it all has to be a surprise while rose and Esme get me ready. Marcus was the one who was walking me down the isle while Carlisle, Caius and jasper are Edward's best men and my dear brother Aro is holding the ceremony as tradition. From what I have been told there are two seats in front row for Didyme and Gabriel since they had always been waiting for this day.

"Okay you can open your eyes now Bella" I did what rose said and gasped, my hair was beautiful. It was pulled back smoothly into an updo and let down into elegant soft curls, my circlet was sitting in the middle of my forehead holding the veil in place. I had silver eye shadow on leaving a Smokey effect with peach lip-gloss and slight blush; all in all Rosalie has done a good job.

"I love it rose, thank you" I gave her a quick hug before walking over to Esme who was holding a blind fold. I gave her a small smile before allowing her to place it softly over my eyes, when she knew I couldn't see out she went into the closet and brought out my dress.

"Ready dear?" she asked softly and I nodded. "Okay step in and I will do it up"

I did as she said and stepped into the dress smiling when I felt the smooth silk against my skin.

"Okay dear you can open your eyes" my hand flew to my mouth as I took in the dress, it was beautiful.

I was right it was silk but it had a soft overlay of lace over the top which wrapped around me and into a layered train. There was a flower embroidery on the front and around the edges of the lace, the dress it self was amazing and me. I quickly slipped my white peep toed heels with a silver bow on and faced Esme.

"Dora and Pica did a wonderful job I love it so much" I chocked out, venom burning in my eyes. I looked at Esme after a flash went off and saw her smiling with venom filled eyes holding a camera.

"You look wonderful Bella" she said after taking another shot, I suddenly took in what Esme was wearing, it was a caramel coloured dress that hung off her shoulders and stopped at the knee. It was truly Esme and suited her well.

"You look beautiful too mom" I whispered and pulled her into a hug, I grabbed the camera and used my telekinesis to hold it in the air and take a picture of the both of us before teleporting rose next to me, she jumped in surprise and scolded me when she realised I teleported her.

"Picture" I said giggling, she quickly stood next to Esme and I before I took the picture. We were all smiling our eyes glittered with joy; we stopped laughing when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called out still giggling; the door opened revealing my sisters and daughters who stopped and gasped as they saw me.

"Oh _sorella _you look beautiful" Dora whispered.

"_Bella Madre" _Alice cheered while charlotte smiled sending me her awe.

"_Magnifico sorella"_ Pica said happily, before walking over to me with Dora. I pulled them in a hug and gave them both kisses on the cheek.

"_Hai fatto un lavoro eccellente" _I told them before pulling everyone of the girls into a group photo before looking at their dresses.

They were wearing the same dress which was ruched ruffle satin gown with spaghetti strings, it ruffled out in to layers and down into a point on the right side while the left stopped mid calf. Dora was wearing a green dress while pica was wearing aqua coloured one and charlotte was wearing a red dress. Their hair was pulled back into an elegant bun that sat at the base of their neck and their shoes from what I could tell where Karen Millen satin bow sandal heels in the same colour as their dress.

"You three look beautiful, I love the dresses." I giggled before looking at my little Mary Alice.

She was wearing a yellow mini satin bubble dress which started off as a pale yellow to a gold colour. It was pulled together at the front to look like it was scrunched and held together with a yellow bow that sat in the middle just under her bust, she also had on cage-effect satin sandal heels on to make her a few inches taller. Her hair was the normal pixie like self with a little yellow daisy in her hair.

They all were wearing simple pearl earrings and necklaces.

"Oh Isabella you look beautiful if only mother were here to see you" I whipped around to see Marcus standing in the doorway in his black tux with a smile.

"If only _fratellino, _I assume it is almost time seeming as you are here" he nodded and pulled me into a soft hug.

"You almost forgot this bell" he pulled back and gestured to Didyme's locket that now hung around my neck.

"Oh my, that reminds me" rose dashed off quickly and came back with a blue garter.

"Well you have something old and something new" she gestured to my necklace and dress. "Now something blue" she quickly hitched my dress up and sliding the blue garter to my thigh.

"And these are something borrowed" Marcus said opening the worn jewellery box to reveal Didyme's diamond and pearl earrings she wore on her wedding day.

"Oh Marcus their wonderful" I said while putting them on, I spun around for everyone and smiled.

"Oh there's the music, quick everyone down stairs so we can get ready to walk." Dora said quickly before ushering everyone out the room bar me and Marcus.

"Isabella you will go after Alice" she called before Marcus held out his arm.

"Are you ready sister?" he whispered and I shook my head no.

"I'm nervous brother" I whispered back to him, we were walking down the tower stairs.

"Don't be bell, your mate awaits; just think Edward is waiting for you at the end of the isle" I gave him a small nervous smile as he squeezed my hand.

"I love you brother" I whispered as we stopped at the ballroom doors.

"As I love you, look Alice is walking its time for us to go" just as he said it Santiago started to play the traditional bridal march.

I stepped out with Marcus and everyone gasped, pure awe, joy and love filled the room as I walked down the isle.

**(I won't describe what it looks like; I imagined it to what Alice decorated in breaking dawn. If you're not familiar I suggest you read it :)) **

When my eyes rested on Edward my breathing hitched, he looked stunning. His face was a soft glow as the sun shined on his skin. Soon I was standing next to him with Aro speaking.

"We are gathered here today to witness the binding of Queen Isabella Marie Swan volturi and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…" I zoned out for the rest of the speech but said my vows when I was supposed to as I looked into my mates never ending love filled topaz eyes.

"Do you, Edward, take this woman, Isabella, to be your wife, to be a loving husband and cherish her with everything you got and never to upset her as long as you both shall live?" Edward's eyes never left mine as he answered.

"I do"

"Do you, Isabella, take Edward to be your husband and love him with everything you have as long as you both shall live?" I was looking at Edward with a huge smile and venom filled eyes.

"I do" I whispered but loud enough for Emily to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the br..." I never let my brother finish as I pulled Edward into a passionate kiss, I heard people other chuckling or cheering to the display while taking photos of the moment. When I pulled back I rested my head on Edwards and stared into his eyes.

"So Mr Cullen how does it feel to be a king?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well Mrs Cullen not a good as it is to be married to a beautiful creature like you" he said smiling before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the gardens where we were holding the reception.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Volturi-Cullen" I laughed as I heard Alice's happy cheery voice yell. We walked out into the garden and to the dance floor for our first dance as husband and wife.

I looked around as a beautiful lullaby filled the air while waltzing, Edward chuckled which caused my eyes to lock onto his with a confusing look.

"It's called "Bella's Lullaby" I wrote it for you" he whispered and I smiled.

"I love it it's perfect like you" I whispered while resting my forehead against his and closing my eyes.

"What a perfect start for the rest of eternity by your side" we whispered together.

* * *

**A/N: well that's the end everyone :( I hope you all enjoyed the storey and I'd like to thank everyone again for being with me throughout the storey :) It makes me happy that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. Also all of the dresses are on my profile.**

**Please review**

**Ellie**

**P.S I will start writing 'Legend of the white wolf' again so if you haven't started reading it I hope you all take a look at the other side of twilight. Bella as a wolf not a vampire side.**


	44. AN: Note about Sequel

**Well i have officially decided there will not be a sequel to this story, I might write a 2-shot later on in life with Marcus and Ashlee but i am not 100% sure. **

**Ellie**


	45. As long as we have Eachother

**A/N: Well this will be a short chapter in Marcus POV from when they teleported to the room till he met Ashlee. I thought you all would enjoy this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously, _

_"It's about time he found a new love, I mean she will never replace our Mey but it will be good to see him happy again and I mean truly happy" Dora yelled happily, it was like seeing the true 21 year old again._

_"I know, oh my we must meet her. Where is she? We must go now?" Pica said in a hurry._

_"Whoa girls they are in the garden leave them be you have all or eternity to speak to her" I said while standing in the doorway so they couldn't leave, they looked down dejected but perked up right away._

_"Oh good we have one more dress to design, bye sister we love you" again they kicked me out of the room, I shook my head smiling. They could be twins with the way they act._

_I'm so excited, only a few more weeks until the wedding and I will be Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Volturi. We discussed that it would be best if I left the volturi on the end of my last name since it is important to me not because I am queen because it has been the main and first decision of my brothers and I when we started to rule._

* * *

**Marcus POV**

Aro and I were in the training room await for our family to get home, I had a bad feeling something awful had happened and rushed here straight away fully knowing Bell would teleport everyone here.

"Marcus stop worrying so much you are pacing a hole in the floor" Aro said softly but I could hear the worry underneath everything. I sighed and stopped just as everyone was teleported in the room, my eyes first found Alice before landing on Caius; I relaxed slightly but not enough. Bell was still missing.

"She went to hunt" Alice's voice rung out as she looked at the three of us with a small smile before helping jasper up and running out the door with Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward on her heels. I could see that jasper and Edward where hurt badly.

"How bad was she hurt?" I said worriedly, knowing full well my sister would have not cared nor noticed if she got hurt. I felt Aro shift slightly next to me I could practically feel the worry seep off him.

"A few bites and some chunks of skin half ripped out, she used so much energy." Caius whispered while flinching, I nodded my head at the information not showing my pain I was feeling.

"It doesn't surprise me, bell gives all she's got when it comes to protecting the ones she loves" Aro said after he let go of Caius's hand. I ignored it and continued my pacing as my brother left the room to his wife I presume.

"Indeed she does brother, Indeed she does" was his parting whisper, as the door closed I turned and faced Aro who was sitting on the steps oddly enough with grief all over his face.

"What had happened Aro?" I asked not really wanting to know but did also. He got up and gestured for me to follow him through the corridors that lead to the throne room.

"Apparently Jasper and Edward were torn almost apart and Maria had Alice almost about to decapitate her." he hissed the last part and I did as well, Mary Alice had wormed her way into our old dead hearts just as she did with bell when they first met. I sat in my throne as did Aro just as Caius walked in wearing fresh clothes. We all knew our _sorella _will be back slightly.

And I was right, when bell teleported into the throne room she was not alone. Next to her was the most beautiful creature I have ever met besides Didyme. Her sandy blonde hair fell down her back in soft ringlets making her look like an angel, _this was the girl who was forced to fight… who lost her mate for that very reason… _I thought sadly, she too had lost her mate. I felt my eyes widened as I saw the bond between us grow stronger, I could not believe that it was a connection of love. Not a mate love but one strong and close too it.

"Marcus come meet Gabriel's niece Ashlee" Bell's voice knocked me out of my thoughts and I stood up slowly slightly confused as to why she called just me and not all three of us.

As I stopped in front of the beautiful creature I was able to get a better look, she was just taller then Mary. Scars marred her skin only making her more perfect, her cute button nose and full lips made her look all the more adorable. I took her hand in mine and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ashlee, would you like to take a stroll in the gardens?" her eyes sparkled with joy as she nodded.

"I would love that" I smiled wider as her Irish accent came out full force, it was adorable.

"No need to be nervous Ashlee my _fratellino_ doesn't bite… much" my sisters teasing voice filled the room, only to make Ashlee giggle and me groan. Always must embarrass me.

"Why thank you for that sorella." I moaned, she giggled in response before leading Ashlee out to the gardens.

"I am sorry about your mate Ashlee, may I ask what happened?" I said softly never taking my eyes off her.

"He was killed by Maria, see I can control time and she found that useful. I refused when she offered me to join her army, she was furious and my mate was killed." I could tell she only told me the brief parts and for that I understood.

"What happened to your's Marcus? If I may ask." Her wide red eyes locked onto mine and I looked up at the stars as I re called the memory.

"It was on bell's 1500th birthday and mey was in the garden. I was in the throne room talking to my brothers; I shot up out of my throne as my mey's scream reached my ears. I was too late as was bell; she flew into a rage and killed all of the newborns. They were sent by the Romanians and they had thought my wife was my sister, I do not blame my sister not ever and I have come to accept what had happened. But not a day goes by that I do not miss my wife" I said, the uncomfortable feeling of venom pooled in my eyes wanting but never able to spill over.

"Oh that is so sad, I am sorry for your loss" she whispered before pulling me into a hug.

"As I am for yours" I whispered into her shoulder.

"Together we will heal, we will heal as long as we have each other" her soft voice filled the silence and I couldn't help but believe her words.

And I knew it was true, together we will heal each other.

* * *

**A/N: well? Well what ya'll think? Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review Please **

**Ellie**


	46. Banner

**A/N: Hey guy's I just wanted to inform you all that I have made a banner for this story and posted it on my blog. Check it out the link is on my profile.**

**Ellie**


	47. My Facebook

**A/N: Hey Guy's I'm sorry that this isnt a chapter but I just would like to inform you that I made a Facebook Page for this account and all the pictures will be put onto there and what not :) Also seeming as not many people have blogs i will just update you on everything or random things on there :)**

If the link doesnt show just search the email, or Ellie Wolf.

**Hope to see you all soon **

**Ellie**


	48. New Story Suprise

**A/N: so well this is a lovely surprise for my readers who have stayed with me and everything so this will be a dedication to you all and a very big thank you :) Though this story might not get updated as frequently as the others I will try to once a week or every two weeks when I can. It will be short first up but that's understandable as it's really just a sneak peak *smiles***

**So I'm rambling on now and should tell you what this story is but I guess you will figure it out when you read the first line or so :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own. **

* * *

I rubbed my stomach happily as I watched the kids run around happily in the large garden.

"They look so happy, I don't ever want them to grow up" I turned and looked at one of my best friends who was looking at William who was just a year younger than mine, and sighed sadly as she rubbed her stomach, she was due anytime soon.

"Yes I know, though they will forever be my babies soon enough they will be in school then high school, then collage, and then they will be married and move out of home" I said and by the end of the sentence my eyes watered.

"Mommy, mommy biwwy being mean to me" my little princess cried as she pulled at the hem of my dress. I instantly picked her up after I stood awkwardly with my now noticeable baby bump.

"Billy Black you come here this instant" I demanded as I got closer to the two boys, even for a two year old he was a smart as my children.

"Yes Auntie" he said sheepishly when he came to a stop in front of me, my little boy was now standing with Angela looking confused.

"And why are you being mean to Ariel?" I asked and he looked down kicking the dirt softly with his shoe as my daughter peaked out from her hide spot in my hair.

"Cause she a girw an' girws can't pway boy games" he told me in a reluctant whisper and I sighed while placing my little girl down in front of him.

"That is not true billy would you want me to tell mommy and you're other aunts that? You've seen them play big boy sports what would they think?" I asked him seriously, I know it was a little harsh but sometimes that's what you have to do for them to understand. Billy looked up at me with horrified afraid eyes before hugging my leg in a death grip.

"No pwease don tew mommy an auntie's pwease aunty bewwa" he cried into my leg and I chuckled softly, it was so cute that they couldn't pronounce the L's properly and some words and it was always a soft spot of mine.

"Okay, I won't tell mommy and aunties as long as you apologise to Ariel and let her play with you and Charlie" I told him seriously and he nodded before saying sorry to Ariel and pulling her towards Charlie as Angela and I sat back down.

"You're a great mother Bella, I hope I can be a good mother like you" Angela told me while rubbing her stomach happily and I smiled softly while patting her hand.

"You'll be a great mother Ang, there's not doubt about that. It will be rough at first since this is your first child but you have the help of the pack and the Cullen's so don't worry okay, now common we have to go see Emily at work and drop Alia off." I told her and stood up, Alia was a one year old who was Paul and Emily's, and I couldn't help but laugh at the baby boom that happened after the twins were born. I mean Leah and Jake had one a year later and then Emily after that now Kim and Angela. Though I have a feeling that our younger boys Brady and Collin will be imprinting very soon.

"Yes you're right we're already a few minutes late" Angela said while getting up off the comfy chair the boys made for us pregnant people.

"William, Charlie, Ariel common time to go see Aunty Emily" I called as I pulled Alia's pram towards me.

"YAAAY!" they squealed before running over to us. William held onto Angela's hand along with Ariel while I held my sons. He was a mommy's boy after all, which was funny to watch as Sam tried to get him to do things like take a bath or bed time stories though it was a problem when he screamed for me just as I got to sleep.

It took us only five minutes to get to Sue's Diner as Emily now works in the little bakery just off to the side just like I did before I was pregnant again it was our little idea for something fun to do and an inside joke.

"Angela you shouldn't be walking this close to your pregnancy" we heard Esme's concerned mothered scorn voice fill the small bakery just as we stepped through the door.

"Grandmaaaaa!" my twins yelled as they ran towards their grandmother with open arms. She smiled and picked them both up before she walked towards us frowning at Angela with a look only a mother can pull off.

"And tell me why you are walking young lady?" she demanded and I saw Angela pale a little and swallow nervously.

"Well I read walking was good for you and the baby and it can induce labour, I want the baby to come out already" she finished while blushing and I held back a laugh as Esme's frown deepened.

"MomMom" Alia squealed and I turned to smile at Emily who had just checked out and hung up her apron.

"There's my little princess, were you good for auntie Bella and Angela?" she cooed to her daughter and she squealed while she nodded. I couldn't help but aww at the dimpled baby in the pram.

"Sorry we're late Emily we didn't realise the time" I told her while sending her an apologetic look which she waved off.

"It's okay, so what is this surprise you need to tell us that you haven't gotten around to telling us yet?" she asked with raised brows and I shook my head while smiling, I still haven't told them about the immortality thing.

"No way you can wait like the rest of us to find out what Bella wants to tell us" Was Leah's reply as her, Alice, Kim, charlotte and Rosalie walked through the door carrying millions of baby store bags. I couldn't help but raise my brow at the sight while shaking my head, i was so glad I didn't have to go shopping as much anymore seeming as I'm too far along in my pregnancy to handle their huuuge shopping trips.

"Fine, then common lets go we need to get the boys ready to set up" Leah demanded while walking out the door and towards my house once again.

"Just let me get the treats and we can leave" Esme said before rushing off to the back and coming back with thirteen boxes of cupcakes which I took half as now I didn't have to worry about pushing the pram and Ariel was holding carrying a box herself.

I'm still amazed that they hadn't phased yet and I know they won't be for a little while, the boys along with the elders and Carlisle where amazed too but I think it's because they don't find the Cullen's a threat anymore.

When we got back the boys had already set up the table for the food and the chairs for the fire while Jasper and Peter walked through the tree line arms full of wood from the beach and Quill, Claire and the elders arrived.

"Alright everybody, boys go grab the food but do not eat it or no treats for you" I called out and the boys nodded their heads seriously before dashing off to grab the food that I had cooked earlier on in the day.

"Hey babe, I missed you" I said as I felt the familiar warm arms of my husband wrap around me, I placed my hands over his that rested on my expanded stomach.

"And I missed you, how was your day?" he asked me while spinning me carefully around in his arms and placing a sweet love filled kiss on my lips.

"it was good, our little man is a kicker" I said giggling and he smiled sweetly before kneeling so he was the same height as my stomach.

"Are you a kicker little man, well that's okay because when you're old enough your brother and I along with your uncles will teach you how to play football" he said happily and I giggled while the girls awed.

"Whipped" Emmett whopped and we all turned to face him with raised brows and suddenly Rosalie was next to him tapping her foot.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, you better go get some more food or so help me god no s-e-x for a week" she said spelling out the word sex as the kids were around. He nodded quickly giving his wife a yes ma'am and dashed off into the house with us laughing all the way.

Soon enough we were all sitting around the camp fire laughing and telling stories when billy asked the answer everyone forgot to ask.

"So Bella what is it you wished to speak to us about?" everyone got silent and turned towards me, it was eerie how silent it got fast, the only thing you could hear was the crashing of the waves and the fire crackling and the kinds playing happily in their pen.

"Okay well you know how us wolves can live forever if we kept phasing?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"The only reason why we start to age again for our imprints and well I was thinking while we are on this topic is I wish to stop phasing and grow old with Em" Paul said and while everyone gasped I smiled.

"But what if I told you as long as you keep phasing Emily wont age" I said and their jaws dropped.

"Bella are to telling us that if the wolves keep phasing the imprints won't age?" Harry asked in disbelief and I couldn't help but smile wider.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying harry" I said smiling wider than before.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you all probably thought… omg omg omg YES! FINALLY A SEQUEL! :) Well I hope you all enjoyed. :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	49. Outtake: Memories of Christams

**A/N: So going through all my work and I find this? What do you know it's a chapter I haven't posted, it was from chapter 20 and 27 of Alice and Bella with Gabriel at Christmas.**

* * *

**Bella POV 1919**

It was Christmas and I was in my room reading, since coming to Biloxi I have had hardly any time to read and relax. Not that I minded, I loved spending time with my_ figlia_, ah little Alice was always a happy child no matter what. But I could see the suffocation behind those bright blue orbs of hers the longer she was stuck in that small crappy room.

I shot up with a smile completely forgetting about the book and raced to Gabriel's office, today we had the day off since we were working the late shift tonight and just barged into his room. He looked up startled until he saw my smile, his emotions shifted from fright to confusion.

"Is there something wrong bell?" he asked putting down the pen he had in his hand and stood, his gold hair falling in his eyes as he did.

"Yes, yes I was wondering would you like to go to the small field we found the other day as a family? It is a nice day and I am sure Mary Alice would love to go out in the sun" I said happily and his face lit up, her red eyes dancing with joy.

"Yes, let me go get ready and you go get Mary" he said happily before pulling out some clothes to go shower. I just shook my head and laughed while teleporting to Mary Alice's room.

"_Madre"_ my little figlia yelled before throwing herself in my arms smiling happily.

"Would you like to go outside to play for a little while _figlia _make a family day of it?" I asked her and her eyes danced with joy and happiness much like Gabriel's did.

"Yes, yes, yes… oh but what about the nurses?" she asked feeling a little down with the thought and I shook my head, she always forgot my powers the silly girl. But I love her none the less.

"Are you forgetting what I can do _mio figlia?" _I asked amused and Mary's eyes lit up with joy and recognition again. I chuckled and picked her up bridal style and created an illusion of her sleeping before teleporting back to Gabriel's and my cabin. She gasped in awe as the room came into view and I set her carefully down on her feet, this was the first time she has been to the cabin.

"Ah _figlia, _go look around I am just going to get changed." I told her and she nodded before dancing off towards the back door. I put a small physical shield around her just to be safe and smiled when I felt her joy and shock.

"Downstairs Gabriel" I told him while rolling my eyes, her knew all to well where she was. He smiled and dashed off downstairs and picked up a squealing Mary just as I removed my shield. I shook my head and looked through my dresser to see if I could find something to wear and smiled when I saw a simple summer dress with long sleeves to cover my scars. I quickly changed and was about to leave my room when I saw one of my old yellow summer dresses in the bottom of the draw, I smiled and teleported downstairs to see Gabriel in the kitchen with Alice eating some chocolate.

"_Figlia_, I found this for you. Go get changed and we can leave" I said smiling while holding up the dress, she squealed and clapped before racing up the stairs with dress in hand.

"You know it is going to be sunny in the field?" Gabriel asked while packing a small picnic basket with sweets and all sorts of food.

"Yes I do, it will all be fine she will love it" I said and spun around just as Mary Alice reached the last step.

"My you look beautiful Ali" Gabriel said as he stood next to me with basket in hand and she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked smiling and she nodded before grabbing my hand. "Alright then let's go" I said before teleporting us under the large oak tree, Alice gasped as she saw the field. We cut the grass or well I cut the grass so it was up to our ankles and it had lovely wild flowers growing every where.

"Go play daughter, have fun, enjoy the sun" Gabriel laughed as she looked at us confused, not really sure what she should do.

"Okay" she said before running out in the field and threw her head back with her eyes closed and danced in the sun.

"This was a good idea bell, she needed this" Gabriel told me with a sad voice.

"Yes I know Gabe, I know." I said never taking my eyes of my daughter. Suddenly Alice was running over to us smiling and reached out for me.

"Momma come play in the sun" she laughed, still holding her hand out for me to take. I didn't know what to do, she has never seen us in the sun before and she has never seen my scars. I shot Gabe a worried look who simple nodded at me saying it was all fine.

"Alright figlia, I'll come play" I said slightly wary, I stood and slowly stepped into the sun. I could see the thousands of rainbows flitter the grass as the sun hit my skin. I heard Mary gasp and my eyes shot to her worried; she was feeling awe and joy. I had thought once she saw the true skin of a monster she would run away screaming.

"Momma you're pretty" she whispered before reaching up and tracing my face, I couldn't help but smile as her hands ghosted over the scars. She didn't even notice them; my little one was always surprising me.

"I may be pretty Mary but you piccolo mio are beautiful" I told her honestly and held out my hands for her to take, she eagerly did and stood on my feet as usual when we danced and I waltzed us all around the field.

"Look daddy, me and momma are dancing" she sung out happily to Gabriel who was smiling at us with pure joy.

"I see that Alice, you are doing a wonderful job" he called back in his lit and smiled wider as I spun Mary around a little faster causing her to laugh and squeal with joy. We continued dancing for hours only stopping when she needed to eat; we switched dancing and didn't stop till twilight.

* * *

**A/N: I also want to thank each and everyone of you who have reviewed, fav or alerted this story. I also have a group on facebook called The Mind of WhiteWolfLegend and a blog you can find on the front page. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


End file.
